


Evangola

by pjcsmith72



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Violence, Romance, past loss of family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjcsmith72/pseuds/pjcsmith72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe set in the 1960's; a young Agron and Nasir meet and experience the intensity of attraction, falling in love in a culture that does not easily accept them, and the impact of profound loss and how it shapes the men they evolve to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Nathan Johnson – adoptive family: Samuel 12yrs, Lucas 8 years, Michael and Susan parents  
> (Syrian birth name Nasir Yehyeh Kassab, biological brother Jawhar Kassab)
> 
> Agron Salinger – family: Pamela 6 years, Angela & Erik parents  
> (natural mother died of cancer 9 years ago, father remarried)
> 
> Location: Small town on Saturday night, dance at the CYO hall – first Saturday after Easter
> 
> Here is the first chapter about the "boys" Agron and Nasir. I have chosen a small town in upstate New York as the setting for this story. My interpretation of this setting is that small towns allow for a social intimacy that encourages and facilitates relationships and self discovery. This is my first 'published' work. Positive criticism is welcomed.

The two young men had caught each other’s eye early in the evening and each continued to sneak glances following the other around the dance hall, even when they were slow dancing with their dates. Nathan noticed how Agron was dressed, so cool in black slacks, white shirt opened two buttons at the neck, dark leather jacket and boots. He had an ID bracelet on his left wrist and St. Christopher metal around his neck on a silver chain. Agron’s dark blonde hair is bit longer than most wore theirs and his eyes were electric and sea green in color. Nathan admired Agron’s obvious confidence and casual demeanor; he was in control and you could tell just by looking at him. Nathan wishing he possessed the same. Nathan had agonized over what to wear to the dance. He had settled on his standard ‘uniform’ a light blue shirt and dark blue slacks, brown leather loafers sans the penny inserts. His own dark hair was close cut – parents wouldn’t let him grow it any longer. No bracelet. No metal. Just a reversible brown-black belt with a monogram belt buckle; all he thought was “Ugh.”

Agron felt a pang of excitement when he first saw Nathan had come to the CYO dance; he was the reason why Agron had come himself; he didn’t typically attend these dances. Agron had first noticed Nathan at school several weeks ago. He watched the dark haired young man with interest. Unlike Agron who favored more contact sports like football and basketball, Nathan was a baseball player and cross-country skier. Agron had recently seen him on the practice field and quickly observed that Nathan was quite talented with a strong arm, accurate throw and fast on his feet. That explained why this guy was first string on the Varsity team. Agron had also noticed that Nathan had taken time to coach a Junior Varsity player who was having difficulty with his swing. Varsity players didn’t typically take time with JV players. From that day on Agron took notice of who Nathan talked with while walking down the hall and who he ate lunch with. Nathan had a generous soft smile. He didn’t dismiss anyone. He helped anyone who asked and even those who did not ask but still needed assistance. Agron had also noticed that it seemed as though most people knew Nathan as they were always giving him hellos and nods of the head in recognition. Agron was inexplicably drawn to the young man and even found Nathan on his thoughts sometimes. After a time, began to search for a way to meet him. 

Nathan went to the refreshment window to get a soda. He heard a voice speaking in quiet tones close at his ear while he was awaiting the attendant. The voice had a low timber and Nathan did not recognize who it was. He slowly turned his head and saw Agron grinning back at him. He knew who Agron was but they had never actually met. From what Nathan knew about him, Agron seemed like an OK guy, edgier than Nathan was but not from a gang, no reputation for getting in to trouble. 

“I saw you at practice the other day. You’re quite good, you know” were Agron’s spoken words yet his face showed something a bit deeper in his expression. 

“How about some fresh air and joining me for a cigarette?” he asked. Agron continued speaking and even pursued gentle prodding. Nathan was captured in the man’s smile and couldn't bring himself to breakaway; he felt an unexplained urge to reach out and touch; he shook his head slightly as if trying to make the instinct go away. 

To his own surprise, Nathan agreed to leave with Agron. They each went to their respective friend group and made their excuses, assuring their dates they would be back shortly.

Once out the front door of the Hall, Agron sprinted across the street, through the grass lawns between the houses and dodged to his left behind a garage. Nathan, watching Agron as he took off, was surprised and initially hesitated. Then, spontaneously, Nathan also ran, following Agron’s lead. As he rounded the edge of the garage, he stopped, looking in to the darkness for the intriguing young man. Breathless from the sprint as well as the excitement of the unknown, Nathan spotted Agron standing in the shadows, locating him from the Zippo flame finishing off the red ember at the tip of a cigarette. Nathan put his hands in his pockets in an attempt to seem casual, slowly walked and stood next to Agron. 

They introduced themselves by stating simply “Agron.” “Nathan.” Both young men leaned against the building, remaining in the shadows. Intermittent small talk ensued – about the school baseball team, the LA Dodgers chances at a pennant, the dance, the quality of the music, a local group of guys had formed a band and was going to play some stuff at 9pm, anything to mask their mutual nervousness and help contain the internal excitement they individually felt.

With practiced movement, Agron blunted out his cigarette against the garage’s cinder block and placed the remaining portion in his pocket. With his eyes adjusted to the dark now, Nathan was watching Agron, fully mesmerized by the young man. Agron turned slowly and faced Nathan. He then placed his left palm on the wall next to Nathan’s right shoulder. Nathan raised his dark eyes to Agron’s, questioning the reason for Agron’s movement. Agron then leaned in and placed his face along side of Nathan’s, not quite touching but close enough for Nathan to feel Agron’s breath upon his neck and cheek. Nathan’s heart started to race, at once terrified of Agron’s closeness and at the same time not wanting Agron to pull away. 

“Are you okay with this” Agron asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Nathan closed his eyes, listened to his heart thud against his chest wall and could not speak at first, his breath coming rapidly now. 

After some moments Nathan replied “Okay with what?” when he at last found his voice. Agron slowly moved his right hand and grazed Nathan’s belt buckle. Nathan’s breath hitched. 

Agron’s hand then gently stroked the front of Nathan’s slacks. “What about this?” Agron said in a voice that had become husky. 

Innately Nathan understood what was happening between them, not the technicality of it but the essence. What he didn't understand was why it was so exciting. Why wasn't he appalled? Why didn't he pull away and punch the guy? 

Instead Nathan said with a halting voice “Agron, I don’t…I haven’t...” Agron quietly hushed him, pressing his cheek against Nathan’s. 

“Let me” was all Agron said. With one hand, he unbuckled Nathan’s belt, unsnapped the clasp and slowly pulled down the zipper. 

Without thinking Nathan succumbed to his touch, keening forward into Agron, his forehead coming to rest on Agron’s shoulder, his eyes still closed, his heart racing, his breath deep. Agron slid his hand between Nathan’s slacks and his underwear. He began stroking Nathan through the fabric. Nathan’s excitement was obvious from his erection becoming firmer with each stroke. Without realizing he had done it, Nathan had reached out and was now holding on to Agron’s hips with firm grasp.

“Oh God, Agron” Nathan moaned into Agron’s neck, breathing in Agron’s scent, a mixture of soap, light tobacco, leather and something undefined. He was intoxicated by him; Nathan’s body responded without mindful direction, he wanted what was happening. He wanted Agron close, to keep touching him. 

Agron pressed his lips close to Nathan’s ear. “It’s OK, you can come.” His words, his voice so low and sensual, were like an aphrodisiac to Nathan. Agron continued to stroke him with more direction and more power. 

Nathan soon was overwhelmed and gasping, unable to contain himself any longer. Nathan’s finish came like an explosion as he muffled a cry into the space between Agron’s shoulder and neck. His body was shaking and spent as he held on to Agron. 

With his free hand, Agron stroked the back of Nathan’s head, whispered his name, making certain that he was alright. Agron held him and gently pushed Nathan back a half step to lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall down. When he had regained some composure, Nathan lifted his head, opening his eyes as he breathed the cool night air in deeply. 

“Agron… why?” was all he could ask. Agron’s sure hands had begun to put Nathan’s clothing back together. 

Without immediately looking up Agron replied “I've seen you several times at school, at ball practice. I’m drawn to you. The way you are with people fascinates me.” 

Still not understanding, again Nathan asked “But why this…here…now?” 

With this question Agron raised his eyes to meet Nathan’s. “I’m not sure, I was driven…Because I like you; because I needed to touch you.” 

Nathan still didn't understand. “Agron, how did you know that this would be OK with me? I didn't, I haven’t done anything like this with anyone, not even a girl.” 

Agron smiled softly and replied “Well, I didn't really know. After I saw you tonight I needed to take a chance.” 

After a few moments Agron continued, “We really need to get back now. We’ll talk soon. Come on.” Nathan’s body was almost back to normal and his head had cleared but his thoughts were racing now. Agron re-lit the remainder of his cigarette and handed it to Nathan. 

Nathan shook his head slightly and responded “I don’t smoke.” 

Agron replied “Now you do. Take a few puffs, otherwise how do we explain why we left?” Nathan quickly took his meaning and took a drag off the cigarette, coughing. Agron laughed and patted Nathan on the back. 

“There is so much I have to teach you. Let’s go.” 

The remainder of the evening seemed like some kind of a weird dream, not bad weird thought Nathan, just weird. Agron and Nathan separated and returned to their dates when the got back to the hall. The local band was part-way into their set. They weren't half bad, either. Nathan went to get a fresh soda for his date in attempt to appease her since he had been gone so long and had returned smelling of cigarettes. Trying to be inconspicuous Nathan kept an eye out for Agron to no avail. Re-playing the scene behind the garage again and again in his head, he kept asking himself what really happened. 

By 10:30 pm drivers were starting to gather outside in cars picking up their teenagers. There was laughter and talking everywhere. Suddenly a hand was on Nathan’s shoulder. Agron was next to him, slipping a piece of paper into his hand. 

“Here is my number. Give me a call tomorrow if you want to talk.” Then he was gone, along with his date, into a big older model Chevy with a woman at the wheel. 

Nathan slipped the paper into his pocket and looked out for his father’s car. His father wasn't usually early or even on time so Nathan went back inside and found Linda. They helped the dance committee with the clean-up and soon he heard the familiar car horn. Nathan and Linda grabbed their coats and were off. They dropped Linda off, his father waiting indulgently for Nathan to walk her to the door and gave her a goodnight kiss. Nathan’s heart wasn’t in it and while he hoped that Linda didn't notice, he was certain that she did. Nathan feigned sleepiness to avoid answering hid father’s usual questions about the dance and, specifically, about how were things with Linda. Nathan just wanted to get home and be alone to think.

Once he was home and safely sequestered in his room, Nathan sat on the edge of his bed trying to make sense out of what had happened between him and Agron. Nathan grabbed the bed pillow and hugged it tight; he had never suspected that he was queer. He had never heard anyone say anything about Agron being queer either. Guys always talked, speculated. What was Nathan to think after what had happened? Oh my God, he thought, what did Agron mean by saying he liked him and he wanted to touch him? 

Everyone wanted sex but most guys were more talk than action. Guys usually thought about sex with girls, didn't they? Nathan had gotten to second base and part-way to third base with Linda. It had been exciting. He had wanted to touch her and feel her against him. Surely that had to mean that he liked girls. But what about what had happened with Agron? He hadn't even hesitated when Agron touched him. He had liked it, wanted it immediately. It had been so exciting. Once it began he had craved it, not wanting the feel of Agron’s hand on him to stop; not wanting the closeness to stop. And it hadn't, not until after he had come. And even then, Nathan had not wanted to pull away. He had wanted the closeness of the man to remain. 

Nathan had heard of guys experimenting, finding out what sex was; finding out about sex with other guys that were curious too; because guys were safer, because guys understood what guys meant. Guys never understood what girls meant. Nathan had to find out what this was about, even if it meant that he was queer. Oh God, don’t let him be queer! Mom and Dad would freak out. He could be shunned at school. His soul would rot in Hell, isn't that what the pastor said, being homosexual was wrong? 

Tomorrow wouldn't come fast enough. Nathan needed to talk with someone, but whom? Agron had said they could talk. Agron had also said he had so much to teach Nathan. What did he mean? Nathan put down the pillow, got off the bed and took his clothes off. Dried semen was still on his lower belly. He closed his eyes for a moment and again remembered what it felt like to have Agron touching him. His heart raced at the memory of it. Then his eyes flew open. Nathan grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, headed for the bathroom to get showered. He had to wash the evidence away. He had to feel normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CYO Hall - Catholic Youth Organization. In the past in small town America before cable TV, cell phones and the internet, people relied on the community and church organizations for entertainment. While public Junior and Senior High school classes often sponsored student dances once a month, church youth organizations also sponsored student dances just as frequently. Since typically there wasn't much else to do, school dances were very popular during the 1950's and 1960's and even up through the 1970's.


	2. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Agron and Nasir's 'what are we gonna do with this' moment of decision; that moment when their hearts beat rapidly, their palms get a bit moist and they wonder if each has the courage to take the leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beauty of youth is that life is so immediate; jumping off the cliff often doesn't seem dangerous at all. Constructive criticism is welcomed!

Nathan had a restless night, falling in and out of light sleep several times but never really being in a sound sleep. When dawn came he was tired but unable to get back to sleep again. Finally giving in, Nathan decided he needed to run until he dropped. He dressed and headed down to the kitchen where he drank half a quart of orange juice while swallowing half-chewed cold cereal. He put the dish in the sink, grabbed an empty pop bottle, filled it with water and headed out the door. 

As soon as his feet hit the pavement, he was glad to be running. He didn't have to think when he ran; his mind could be blissfully free of troubles. He ran for miles at a steady familiar pace, finally stopping at the edge of town at Bradigan Falls. Sweat saturated his shirt and pants, even his socks were wet. He drank the water and trotted down the familiar trail to the waterfall, allowing his body time to cool down. 

Once he reached the Falls he took in the marvelous sight of the slate rock cavern with a 30 foot wall of cascading water splashing on to the natural slate shelf, the water foamy as it bubbled out of the bowl at the shelf base, worn deep in to the rock. The Falls was protected in a cove of tall trees, dense enough to muffle the roar of the water from the outside world. It felt like a fantasy place, one that Nathan loved intensely and was awed by without fail. 

With no hesitation, Nathan pealed off his wet clothes, hung them on a low tree branch to air dry and dove into the cold water. He swam and dove until his energy was depleted. When he had relaxed and was lolling on the water’s surface on his back, the sun through the tall branches somehow diminished the severity and fear about what had happened the night before. Nathan was still Nathan; everything felt familiar, the same. He wanted to talk to Agron but what he felt was no longer a desperate need to find an answer. What he felt now was curiosity. For some reason he felt like a part of him trusted Agron. Who was this guy? He wanted to know more.

Nathan walked home enjoying the morning sun on his face. He opened the screen door to the smell of coffee and toasted bread in the air. His parents and brothers had already gone off to church. With sports training, Nathan was sometimes given a reprieve from Sunday morning service, especially during baseball season. Nathan was grateful to have the house himself. He changed his clothes and decided to call Agron. 

Nathan retrieved the number from his pants pocket, staring at the block style printing, short, even letters. Finally he dialed and listened to the phone ring two, three, four times. Just as he was getting ready to hang up a high-pitched child’s voice said “Hello.” 

Nathan was taken aback at the sound of the voice. For some reason he had expected that Agron would pick up the phone. Nathan had not imagined Agron living with a family; somehow it seemed odd that there was a small child, a girl, on the other end of the line. 

“Hello” the voice said again. 

Nathan quickly recovered, identified himself and asked to speak with Agron. The child said that Aggy was her ‘big brother’ and he had already left for church, he was an altar boy today. The girl and her mother were going too and wouldn't be back until after lunch time which made the little girl a bit contrite as she said she really didn't like it when church made lunch late. Nathan laughed quietly and asked the little girl her name, which turned out to be Pamela but her brother called her Pamey. 

“Well Pamey, please let your brother know that Nathan called. I will call him again after lunch.” With the message left, Nathan headed back to his room and flopped face down on to his bed, grateful for its familiar feel. Soon he had drifted off to a much appreciated slumber. 

Agron had gotten up early and left for church long before his step-mom and little sister were close to being ready to go. He stopped at Kohler’s Diner and got himself a cup of coffee (cream, no sugar) and three fresh cake donuts sprinkled lightly with cinnamon and sugar. He really didn't want to talk with anyone. He loved aloneness some times, like this morning when he had thinking to do. 

He kept running over and over again in his mind what had happened with Nathan. He had surprised himself with his rash boldness. All he had set out to do was to meet the guy, see what he was like. Agron hadn't meant for there to be anything sexual involved. He just kept running the night over and over again in his head. What had happened that made him make a move so quickly? What about Nathan had made Agron want to, no need touch him so badly? 

If he was willing to admit it Agron knew, though, had really known all along that he might jump too fast. Nathan had been haunting his dreams, night and daytime. It was the shape of his broad shoulders, the lean muscle that was so incredibly evident through sweat soaked shirts at ball practice. It was the way he used his hands, long strong fingers grasping the bat ready to swing or helping to carry equipment into the biology lab. It was his dark, dark eyes and easy smile. Agron wanted that smile and those eyes looking at him. 

Agron did not fully understand why his attraction for Nathan was so strong; he hadn't even spent time with him until last night. He just knew that the undeniable tether was there. OK, he had to admit it. He wanted sex with Nathan to be involved, just not yet, not the first time they actually met. You damned fool, he said to himself. He didn't even know your name until last night. What if he had rejected you? What would you have done then, Mr. Cool? Mr. Fool would have been more like it. 

But, amazingly, Nathan had not rejected him. Nathan had allowed him to be close, to touch him, to turn him on and make him come. Agron turned his face to the window and closed his eyes against the sun, remembering how it felt to touch Nathan, his scent, Nathan’s breath on his neck, Nathan’s hands gripping his hips, the aching moan Nathan made when he came. Agron was fully aroused now as he recalled what had happened. Nathan had said that he hadn't been with anyone before, girl or guy. Oh my God, Agron would be Nathan’s first lover; some how Agron knew that he would be and he knew this with certainty. But Nathan wouldn't be Agron’s first, though he wished he could have been. 

Agron dearly wished he could forget about Madeline, so sweet and fragile, and about Tom, who turned out to be jealous, demanding and controlling. Agron had started dating Madeline almost three years ago. Just a few months after they had started dating Madeline was diagnosed with a serious form of leukemia. As the prognoses became dire, Madeline had begged Agron to have sex with her so she could experience making love before anything happened. Finally she had worn down Agron’s resistance and they became lovers. They were together three times before Madeline’s health became so compromised that her family took her east for experimental care. They wrote letters while she was away but Agron never saw her again. Madeline died a few months later. 

Her loss hit Agron very hard. Her death had reopened the grief that he had felt but not understood when his mother died. He had been just 9 years old then. His mother’s death tore at his father like a vicious animal, leaving him too shattered to care for a young son. For a time, Agron stayed with this uncle and aunt. Agron’s dad pulled his life together and brought Agron home ten months later. 

Soon there after his father met and married Angela, his step-mother. Agron didn't really feel comfortable with Angela until his little sister Pamela was born. For Agron, it was love at first sight. Pamey was sweet and didn't ask anything more than Agron hold her hand and talk to her. Pamey’s unconditional love for him had given Agron his shattered heart back.

Then there was Tom. Tom Walton was three years older than Agron and they had met when Agron was dating Madeline. One afternoon Agron’s dad had sent him to the hardware store for wood screws. Tom was working; he had an easy smile, struck up a conversation and assisted Agron with selecting the right screws for his dad. Over the course of the next few months Agron saw Tom several times, each time Tom was friendly and conversational. 

One evening after Madeline was diagnosed Agron was alone sitting in the park in the center of town, feeling deeply sad and very frightened. 

“Hey Bud” a familiar voice entreated and there was Tom ready with a smile and conversation. In short order Agron poured his heart out to Tom, fluctuating from tears to anger. Tom sat and listened, shared his cigarettes and let Agron say what he needed to say. During the next months of Madeline’s illness, Tom’s had been the shoulder that Agron cried on, the one Agron turned to when he needed a laugh and smile. 

Tom was the person Agron confided in when Madeline asked that they become lovers. It was Tom who provided Agron with advice on the mechanics of making love as well as assisted Agron with making arrangements to make the liaison a memorable one for Madeline. Agron had never felt so close to another person. Tom always seemed to understand everything. 

After Madeline left and more so after she had died, Agron became an emotional wreck. It was Tom that Agron turned to for support, when he needed to blow off steam and when he was devastated and wanted to just cry. However Agron had not realized that Tom had become emotionally tied to him, wanting to be more than a mentor or a friend. 

One night when the two had gone for a drive and were sitting at the lake talking, Tom confided to Agron that he loved him, not just as a friend but in a romantic way and he wanted to be Agron’s lover. Agron was overwhelmed at the confession. He knew he trusted Tom with his feelings and believed that Tom understood him better than anyone. 

Agron did not pull away that night when Tom kissed him. On the nights that followed Agron also didn't pull away when Tom caressed him. In his grief Agron needed Tom’s physical closeness as much as he needed his emotional support. Over the course of the next weeks they became lovers. From the beginning Tom was thoughtful and generous; he was patient with Agron, allowing him to sexually discover himself at his own pace, in his own direction. 

As more time went by Tom became jealous of others and uncertain of Agron, wanting to know where he was at all times, wanting Agron to stop playing sports because his teammates would see him naked in the locker room. Over time Tom’s jealousy made him become sexually aggressive and sexually demanding until one night, in his anger, Tom became truly violent, beating Agron and attempting to force him to have sex. 

Agron managed to escape and avoided Tom for several days, not taking his phone calls, not walking around alone. Agron’s dad had noticed the bruises and changes in Agron’s behavior; when asked what happened, Agron told him it was just a minor fight with someone and it was over with. No more was said until a week or so later when Tom came to the house. 

Tom was highly agitated and insisted that he see Agron. Agron admitted to his dad that Tom was the one who he had fought with. Angry that someone obviously older than Agron had caused him harm, Agron’s dad ordered Tom to stay away. If he would not stay away then Agron’s father would involve the police as Agron was just 16 and Tom, being past 18, was a legal adult. From Tom’s emotional and irrational behavior, Agron’s parents knew that there was more to the story than Agron was willing to tell. At his step-mother’s urging his parents’ accepted Agron’s silence and did not press him. 

It had been two years since the altercation with Tom. Agron still saw him around, wondered sometimes if Tom was following him. Hopefully by the end of summer Agron would have saved enough for a car so he could feel safer than when he was out by himself. 

Agron opened his eyes and swallowed down the last of his coffee. He had calmed himself down with thoughts of Madeline and Tom but Nathan remained on his mind. He needed to be at church in less than an hour. He couldn't have Nathan on his mind at service because he knew that he would forget his duties; Fr. Matt would get irritated and his step-mom would be embarrassed. Music would help, it always did. Agron pulled his transistor radio from his pocket and turned it on low. Music always helped clear thoughts away. He paid for his breakfast and walked to church with his pocket radio held close to his ear as he hummed along.

Nathan awoke to the smell of something delicious. He looked at the clock and sat up with a start. It was after 3! He had slept for over four hours. Someone was cooking something that made his mouth water. Then he remembered, with his stomach grumbling in confirmation, he hadn't eaten since his early morning run. He rose quickly and headed down to the kitchen to find what was making him so hungry. 

His brother Sam was making fruit bread. Sam was a budding chef, all arms and legs at 12 years old and curious about everything. Fortunately he was a pretty good cook and would share his concoctions with his older brother. Nathan chewed down a half loaf and drank two tumblers of milk before his adoptive mother stopped him. 

“Dinner is in two hours. Don’t ruin your appetite.” Then she examined her son’s face more closely “You took quite a nap. Are you feeling OK?” 

“Sure Mom, I’m fine. Just didn't sleep very well and went for a long run to clear my head early this morning, ran to Bradigan’s Falls and it felt great. Guess I caught up on my sleep afterwards.” 

His mother stroked his cheek and smiled lovingly. Again she looked at him closely and smiled softly “OK” was all she said.

Now that his starvation was temporarily abated, Nathan headed for the front living room for some privacy and the phone. He dialed Agron’s number and listened to the rings. This time Agron answered; Nathan certain that it was his voice in his ear even though they hadn't shared more than a total of 20 minutes of conversation. 

“Can you talk?” he asked Agron. 

“Sure, give me a second to get to the other extension.” With that Agron headed to his father’s basement workshop for some privacy. Once Pamey had said hello and was persuaded to hang up the upstairs phone, Agron and Nathan could speak without audience. Feeling a bit awkward at first, neither one wanted to be the first to say anything. 

Finally Agron spoke. “Nathan, about last night...” Silence followed then he began again. “Are you OK with it? I mean OK with what happened? I want you to know I didn't plan it that way.” 

This time Nathan hesitated, unsure if he should be completely candid or if he should measure his words. 

Opting for candor (what the hell) he said “I've been thinking about it ever since. Last night when I got home I was really freaked, scared actually. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before.” 

Agron responded still hedging a little “Like I said before I’m drawn to you. I’d like us to be friends….Maybe more than friends if that is alright with you. But if the ‘more’ part isn't OK, that’s fine too. Like I said, I find you interesting.” Nathan mulled Agron’s words over. What did Nathan want? What did Agron mean by ‘more than friends’? 

Deciding that caution was not going to be the rule of the day with a quiet voice Nathan responded “Well…right now, I’m not sure how I feel about anything. Today I’m not scared like I was last night. Today I’m more curious about you than anything else. I know that I really liked the feel of having you close to me….You know how turned on I got when you touched me.” 

He paused, uncertain if he could or should continue. How were these words tumbling out of his mouth? Where had his brain gone? Hesitatingly he continued on. 

“I don’t know if I want to give that up….But I don’t know you or anything about you. I want us to become friends, to know what you like and what you hate.” 

Nathan couldn't believe he was saying these things, especially to a guy, to Agron. But Nathan knew that the words were true. Maybe saying them over the phone made it easier. If Agron didn't want the same things that he did at least Nathan wouldn't have to see the rejection and Agron wouldn't see his embarrassment. They could just agree to remain strangers. But Agron’s heart had taken a leap. 

Trying hard not to sound too excited he slowly said “Nathan, more than anything I want to get to know you too. I don’t know why things happened last night. Once we were alone by the garage…being close to you was all that I wanted. The feeling was so strong that it really surprised me….You are the first guy I've ever made a pass at…” For some reason the words just kept tumbling out. 

Agron continued “I've watched you at ball practice, at lunch and in the halls. The easy way you have with people is amazing. I am fascinated with you.” 

Nathan smiled into the phone. He didn't understand why but he was happy to know that Agron was surprised about the strength of their attraction for each other as much as he was. Nathan was also pleased that Agron had not made a pass at a guy before; feeling confused as to why he would be so pleased when Agron was a guy. But there was something powerful about being the first, especially the first at this. 

Nathan continued quietly “This has gotten a bit strange….not a bad strange, a good strange I guess…. For some reason it makes me happy to know that I was the first guy you've made a pass at.” 

There was a moment of silence then Agron asked “Do you want me to be completely honest with you? About whom I have been with?” 

Without hesitation on his part Nathan answered “Yes. If we’re going to be friends, we will need to answer questions honestly and completely. We shouldn't hold things back.” 

Agron reached over, turned the basement light off and under the safety of the darkness he replied “Then I will tell you everything, Nathan;” surprised by his need not to hold anything back from him. 

Agron took a somewhat ragged breath, steadied himself and said “Let me tell you about Madeline, my mother and my little sister and a guy named Tom.” For the next hour, Agron spoke of Madeline and the pain of loosing her, Agron’s grief over the loss of his mother, his father’s re-marriage, Agron’s unplanned devotion to his little sister and, finally, part of what had happened between him and Tom. 

Nathan listened attentively, asking questions when he felt compelled to. What Agron could not see were the tears that came to Nathan’s eyes when Agron spoke of his mother’s death and his subsequent separation from his father; this was something that Nathan could not even imagine, the gravity of it was so incomprehensible. Agron could not see the shock and anger on Nathan’s face when Agron talked about Tom’s violence and brutality. He also could not see the sweet affection on Nathan’s face when Agron spoke about Pamey with so much adoration in his voice. Nathan was certain that Agron would do just about anything for the little girl. 

When he had finished, with a low voice still raw with emotion Agron said “There, you have the story of me now. You can run if you want.” Even though Agron couldn't see, Nathan shook his head side to side in response. 

“What you told me was not the story of you. It was telling me about some very sad things and very terrific things that have happened that have deeply affected you. Those things are not the “total” you. You are this good looking guy who has a casual confidence that I wish I had. I've been told you’re a smart guy too who doesn't always pay attention in school. And I know you’re good at sports ‘cause I've seen you play. You look just a bit edgy, not a complete rebel but not a complete conformer either. You love your sister and your parents. And, for some incomprehensible reason, you want me as a friend.” 

Even in the dark basement Agron’s eyes were closed has he listened to Nathan’s voice. Agron’s heart ached. God only knew why and how much he wanted to be with this guy. He willed himself to take it slow, not scare Nathan away, not to want too much. 

Agron swallowed hard against a tight throat. “Thank you” was all he could get out before his voice broke. 

Nathan said softly, “Agron, are you alright?” 

Agron replied “Yeah, I’m OK. It’s just hard to talk about that stuff, especially all at the same time.” He took a deep breath and said to Nathan “It’s important to me that you wanted to know, that you are willing to listen.” 


	3. Control and Losing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nathan have made a good faith effort to become friends, putting their strong attraction to each other on hold until....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of freedom can be such an aphrodisiac; much like this story of the 'boys' has become.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!

During the next several weeks Nathan and Agron spoke on the phone often, usually every day, and they maintained the routine of meeting at school. Because of the intensity of how their friendship had started, they took each other seriously and they were not judgmental. They had made a pact to always be truthful no matter what; saying what they meant, meaning what they said and saying it without meanness. 

At Agron’s suggestion and persistence they had also agreed that they would avoid situations where they would be alone for any amount of time, wanting to avoid being overwhelmed by their acknowledged corporeal attraction to each other. This part of their pact was the most difficult to maintain. There were times when the sexual tension between them was almost palpable; often when they were just talking or laughing together or playing hoops when it was natural that they touch it was suddenly unavoidable. Sometimes it would be like an electric shock was jumping between them. They would instantly lock gazes, breathe in the other man’s scent; perhaps even feel their own pulse rise. When this occurred they broke away quickly, looking at each other from a safe distance until their urges were under control again.

After a few weeks, and at the persistent prodding of their parents that they be introduced to this new friend who was taking up so much of their son's time, Nathan and Agron decided to meet each other’s families. Nathan was quick to establish an easy rapport with Agron’s family. He could see why Agron adored Pamey. She was a bundle of endearing energy, fully accepting and engagingly honest. It was also apparent that Pamey loved and trusted her big brother Aggy in all things. Nathan found Agron’s step-mother Angela to be a kind and quiet woman. She was somewhat younger than Agron’s father, unobtrusively attentive to her family and could be quietly observed singing along with the Billboard Top 40 when she thought she was alone. 

Agron’s dad was just in his early 40’s and worked as a dock foreman at the local Purina plant. He was a hard worker, reminding Nathan of his own dad in many ways. Erik Salinger did cabinet making in his spare time and sometimes on consignment; his work was something to see. Since Mr. Salinger had such a good job it wasn't necessary for Angela to work. Yet Angela did work. She had spent some time in college and wrote a weekly column for the local paper. While Agron didn't bring it up directly he was proud to say Angela was his step-mother. 

When Agron met Nathan’s family he was surprised and a bit envious to see the controlled chaos that was the Johnson household. Nathan had told Agron that he had been adopted when he was two years old. Nathan’s parent’s adopted him through the Christian Ministries of their church. No one really talked about him being adopted. He just belonged. His parents treated him just like his brothers (their biological children). Nathan had two younger brothers, Sam who was 12 years old and Lucas who was 8 years old. Nathan’s mom Susan worked part-time as a legal secretary and his dad Michael worked as a head mechanic at a large auto body shop. Nathan’s brother Sam was a real character, experimenting with everything from cooking to building rockets. He was a bit of a brainiac with a great sense of humor and unflaggingly quick wit that was adroit and razor sharp when Sam wanted it to be. 

The youngest of the Johnson clan was Lucas, a typical 8 year old, learning to play team sports, riding his bike everywhere with his friends and taking piano lessons once a week. Even though he sometimes protested, you could hear Lucas practicing piano on his own. Lucas really didn't need any prodding to practice because he really loved music – something that Lucas would discover he and Agron had in common. In the middle of these five people was a mélange of pets: a Heinz 57 dog named Scotty, two grey cats with yellow eyes called Smoke and Cinder because they had been born in the old coal bin in the basement, a tank of guppies and a one-eyed squirrel called Mr. Christopher who lost his eye to an errant BB. 

One morning when he arrived at school Agron was driving his step-mother’s 1962 Ford Fairlane sedan. Definitely a family car, it still cut a good look with its red body and white roof. Agron had the borrowed the car so that he could drive out to Merritt Farms after school to apply for a seasonal job. His dad had gotten the word that Merritt's was hiring and knew Agron was eager for decent summer employment. Agron invited Nathan along for the after-school excursion. At 2:45 the guys were out of school and headed out to Merritt’s. It was a wonderful feeling to be driving along without parents or siblings, just Agron and Nathan together, radio turned up and the window’s rolled down. 

They got to Merritt’s Farm in good time. After they parked, the guys headed for the office located off the main equipment storage barn. Agron did his talking and within short order he had landed himself a farmhand position to run between Memorial Day and Labor Day, five days a week; sometimes six if extra hands were needed. Nathan admired Agron’s casual confidence when he watched him talk with Mr. Merritt, explaining his past work experience and the skills his dad had taught him. When Mr. Merritt asked Nathan if he was looking for work too, Nathan was surprised at the inquiry. Nathan declined interest saying that he already had a job at Cave’s Market. The pay wasn't as good as Mr. Merritt offered Agron but Mr. Cave was willing to be flexible with the schedule so that Nathan could keep playing baseball on the County Exhibition Team during the summer. 

After a handshake to seal the deal, Agron and Nathan headed out. Agron was very excited about the job and potential summer earnings already earmarked for a used 1962 Chevy Nova 4-cylinder sedan, blue inside and out, asking price of under $2,000. Agron already had more than half the money saved. He could get his dream car if his summer job worked out right. 

Agron and Nathan left Merritt’s Farm filled with excitement. Summer was almost here and they had time to kill before Agron had to be home for dinner. After a brief discussion the guys settled on an excursion to Bradigan’s Falls, a place where Agron hadn't been for a few years. Being mid-May the summer warmth was just beginning to filter through. This day the afternoon temperature was an uncommon 76 degrees with no breeze. The radio filled the air with a mixture of Top 40 songs: Satisfaction, Heart Full of Soul, Ticket to Ride and Mr. Tambourine Man. Nathan and Agron tapped out the beat and sometimes even sang along as music filled the air. They reached the Falls and parked along the road by the pasture trail, tall grasses not yet worn down by foot traffic as it would be by the close of July. 

Nathan headed out first, practically salivating from the anticipation of sharing one of his favorite places with Agron. Agron followed close behind, both guys laughing and talking as they walked along. They followed the path through the trees and reached the high bank before the drop off to the stream below. Nathan stopped to take in the sight. Leaves were fully formed now and the canopy allowed for ropes of brightness to pierce through, dropping sunlight onto the water in irregular shaped pools. The water level of the stream was almost at it's height being filled by warm spring rains. Instinctively Nathan took Agron by the wrist and led him down the path toward the water. Halfway down the path Agron slowed, pulling Nathan to a stop. 

“Let’s sit here for a minute” he said, gesturing to a tree trunk lying not far from the path. Nathan was curious at Agron’s request so he walked the few steps to the log. He sat and waited for Agron to tell him what was going on. 

Agron breathed into the air. “I don’t remember this being so peaceful here, beautiful with light and dark everywhere and the sound of the waterfall.” 

Nathan smiled at his companion’s appreciation of the sights surrounding them. He was content to sit back, look and listen for a while. After a few minutes, Nathan’s gaze turned to Agron who was now seated next to him. Nathan watched Agron’s eyes dart about, his mouth moving as he chewed on a piece of long grass, his hands as he mindlessly twirled the ID bracelet on his left wrist. Watching him this way made Nathan want to reach out and touch him, to lean closer and take in his scent. Turning his eyes back to the surroundings Nathan willed himself into control. 

Then Agron asked “Have you ever been behind the waterfall? I've heard that the path there is wide enough to walk on.” 

Nathan smiled in reply “The path is wide; at least 10 to 12 feet deep at the center and maybe 9 feet high all along the back wall. I've been there lots of times, sometimes just to get away from everything, especially in the summer when there are lots of kids here swimming.” 

It was Agron’s turn to be watching now. The color of Nathan’s eyes could be so dark, almost black and then they would have a golden hue when the sunlight hit them. Agron noticed that Nathan’s black hair was growing out some and he wondered how Nathan had managed to get his father to agree to it. 

Nathan asked “Do you want to see it, behind the Falls I mean? I know the path well. We can go there if you want to.” 

Agron’s face honed in on Nathan’s and sent him a brilliant smile “Let’s do it!” he said in excitement. 

“OK, lets go” Nathan replied. 

With Nathan taking the lead he and Agron started to walk back up to the top of the creek bank and then through the trees almost to the stream that fed the Falls. Once they were within about 25 feet of the water’s edge, Nathan instructed Agron to follow carefully as they descended down. They climbed diagonally down the dirt face until they were almost at the Falls’ edge. There Nathan directed Agron’s eyes to a gracefully curved indentation in the rock face next to the water fall. Not being visible from down below, Agron could now see an opening carved into the rock that led behind the sheet of water tumbling over the creek bed’s slate edge. 

Again taking the lead, Nathan moved along the narrowing of the path and slid behind the curtain of water. He motioned for Agron to follow. Once behind the sheet of water Agron was mesmerized by the sights and the almost lack of sound coming from the water falling freely, forming a liquid wall before him. Not paying close attention to his footing, Agron moved and began to slip on some wet stone. Nathan quickly put his arm around him and pulled Agron to dry ground. 

With their bodies pressed close together and their breathing made more rapid by the excitement of the moment, the young men looked intently at each other. Nathan reached out his hand and placed it on to Agron’s chest, closing his eyes to better feel the heart beat below his fingers without distraction. Agron’s pulse was beating more rapidly now as he felt the warmth of Nathan’s hand upon him. 

Nathan opened his eyes and with no words spoken between them he guided Agron over to the back wall along the rock face. When they reached Nathan’s intended destination, he stopped and, still without speaking, gently put Agron’s back against the wall. Following this gesture, Nathan leaned in and laced his arms around Agron’s waist, resting his head on Agron’s shoulder so he could hold the young man who stood before him. Agron’s mind was racing as fast as his pulse. After hesitation Agron gave in to Nathan’s embrace. He drew his companion into his arms and exhaled as he relaxed into Nathan. They held each other for awhile, feeling the other person’s warmth and listening only to their breathing and the sound of the water. 

Nathan’s hands began to explore Agron, roaming slowly up his back to lightly stroke his neck and back of his head. Nathan’s hands then returned to Agron’s back and searched out his waist and the roundness of his cheeks. Agron’s breath was coming in soft gasps now in response to Nathan’s caress. Nathan’s hands had traveled to Agron’s sides tracing each rib up to his chest. With this movement Nathan no longer rested his head on Agron’s shoulder. Now he moved his face so that he could feel the flesh of Agron’s throat and cheek, lowly murmuring Agron’s name. A low moan escaped from deep in Agron’s throat. 

He whispered “We said we weren't going to do this” as his own hands began to search out Nathan’s body, no longer able to contain his desire to touch and taste the young man that he embraced in his arms. 

“Agron I have no will power left. I have to feel you.” Nathan pulled at Agron’s shirt, tugging it free from his jeans and slipped his hands underneath so that he could touch the skin he wanted so badly. A sigh escaped Nathan’s lips as at last he had contact. 

Agron was becoming lost in the sensations of Nathan’s hands upon him, more ardent now, wandering and searching. Agron wanted to take him, to possess him, to draw his tongue across every inch of Nathan’s body, mark him as his own. But Nathan had said that he was a virgin. He deserved time to discover the direction of his own passion just had Agron had learned with Tom. Agron opened his arms and encircled Nathan’s, pulling him in so close that Nathan could no longer move freely. 

With a voice filled with raw emotion Agron pleaded “Stop Nathan. Please stop for a minute.” 

Nathan was breathing heavily now, his cheeks flushed with color as he looked into Agron’s eyes as if coming back from a dream. 

Agron held Nathan close and whispered “I need to know what you want….how far you want this to go.” 

Struggling to get his breath under control Agron continued. “I don’t want you to walk blindly into this… I care about you too much to chance that we will screw this up and wreck our friendship.” Now that he had Nathan’s attention Agron relaxed the tightness of his grip so that Nathan could move freely again. 

As his breathing slowed Nathan said with a voice that was still thick with emotion “I don’t know what it is supposed to be like between two guys… I only know that you are important to me…everyday I look forward to seeing you, talking to you. But when I do see you or hear your voice it is so hard to keep from wanting you close to me… to put my hands on you.... and to have your hands on me.” 

With Nathan’s spoken confession Agron leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Agron could feel his arousal pressed hard against his jeans. When they were close he could feel Nathan was just as turned on. Agron opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Nathan’s face. 

He asked again “How far do you want this to go? Do you want to just have sex… or do you want us to be together?” Nathan raised his hand and let his lean fingers gently touch Agron’s face. 

“Oh yes I want sex; I want to feel what I felt at the garage the night we met. I want that again… and I want more.” With this Nathan leaned in and placed a kiss on Agron’s mouth. 

Agron’s mind began to detonate. Kisses were intimate, much more personal than just sex and fucking. During these past several weeks they had never kissed, not even come close. For an instant Agron was so terrified he did not move. Then he allowed his lips to respond in kind, but did not let himself press further even as he longed to do so. Yet Nathan knew no restraint. He placed his palms against the sides of Agron’s face, his fingers laced together behind Agron’s head pulling him in to kiss him again, this time more urgently, this time letting his tongue tease at Agron’s lower lip. Agron felt that all of his resistance was leaving him, he was becoming open and barren. 

“Nathan please, you’re killing me” Agron softly begged. 

Nathan’s voice was raspy, his body full of desire “Then let me come with you, my skin against yours. Take away wanting this so much that I can’t think anymore.” 

Agron pulled back and searched Nathan’s face for confirmation. Nathan’s eyes were full of want and need. There was also trust and affection there too. Once affirmation was found, Agron moved to place Nathan against the wall. Surprised at the sudden movement Nathan stood, watched and waited for direction. Agron placed his palms against the wall, one on each side of Nathan’s shoulders. With his foot, Agron spread Nathan’s feet apart, centering himself between Nathan’s legs. He leaned in and kissed Nathan, starting out slowly, savoring the taste and feel of Nathan’s lips and his tongue. Without moving his hands Agron’s kisses became deeper, more passionate, enticing moans from both of the men as their bodies strained to lean in and touch. Not yet, Agron wouldn't allow full body contact. 

Nathan, breathless and gasping from the kisses moaned into Agron’s throat “Agron please, I need to touch you.” 

Nathan reached out and his hands found Agron’s stomach as he searched under the shirt he had freed before. His hands trembled as he sought out Agron’s belt, then the clasp of his jeans and, at last, the zipper. With palms flat against Agron’s body, Nathan‘s fingers slid down the flesh of his hips and thighs loosening jeans and underwear that held Agron’s cock constrained. Agron gasped at the sensation of Nathan’s hands upon his skin. Nathan moved his head so that he could watch his own fingers explore Agron’s body, stroking the engorged member, watching it tremble at his touch, sliding his fingers between Agron’s thighs to caress the sensitive sac waiting there. 

Nathan’s breath was labored and raspy now, his chest rising and falling with effort. With this Agron could wait no longer. He reached across and divested Nathan of his clothing’s restriction and wrapped his hand firmly around Nathan’s straining cock. Nathan cried out against Agron’s neck, his knees becoming weak. With one hand still on Nathan’s length, Agron’s free hand grasped Nathan’s ass and desperately pulled him in, closing the space between them. Agron began to thrust his hips against Nathan, grasping his own cock in his grip with Nathan’s, causing glorious sensation with each thrust. Nathan’s hands held onto Agron’s hips as he searched for any friction he could find, moaning with each movement, each lust filled grasp. Nathan’s teeth grazed Agron’s throat and shoulder, searching for the taste of skin, his mouth eagerly feasting. 

The sound of Agron’s voice broke through Nathan’s hunger. “Will you come for me?” he asked. 

Nathan could not speak, tying desperately to draw air into his lungs. Nathan’s movements had become more frenzied and Agron knew that his end was near. Agron pushed their bodies against the wall, finally allowing full contact with his own hungry mouth seeking out Nathan’s as he ground his hips into him to take them to their finish.

Nathan’s release was intense, his body trembling, incoherent words tumbling from his bruised lips as his semen pulsed against their stomachs. Agron’s finish was just a moment later, pumping his essence to mingle with that which was already shed against his and Nathan’s bellies as divine pleasure washed over him, swearing and calling Nathan’s name in his release. 

When he had finally stopped thrusting and his head began to clear, Agron helped Nathan lower himself to the ground, Agron keeping his body firmly between Nathan’s legs to leverage their descent. Once Nathan was seated, Agron knelt before him, resting his forehead on Nathan’s shoulder with Nathan doing the same. Their passion had been slowly burning over several weeks. They would take time to savor the bliss of this intimacy so long waited for. 

After several minutes, Nathan spoke “I feel drunk, my head is slightly spinning and my body doesn't want to pay attention to my mind. Is sex always this way?” 

Agron chuckled softly. “I’m not all that experienced but I’m guessing that if it was always like this people would be doing nothing else.” 

With that Agron sat down next to Nathan finally willing to relinquish some of the closeness for the sake of his knees on the slate floor. Nathan leaned to his side and rested his head against Agron’s shoulder, not wanting the closeness to end just yet either. 

A short while later Agron asked “Are you sure that you've never had sex before? You surprised me because you weren't hesitant at all about getting what you wanted from me.” 

Nathan laughed softly. “I’m sure that I've never had sex before, not unless you count me and my right hand.” At this remark Agron jabbed his elbow into Nathan’s side. 

When the laughter and poking stopped Nathan finished his thought. “Since the night that we met I've been thinking about sex in general and sex with you specifically. I've had a lot of time to think about what turned me on. Every time we talked or when I saw you I watched how you carried yourself, how you moved, how you used your hands. I even watched how you drank and ate and dragged on a cigarette. There is basically nothing about you that doesn't turn me on. So the only real question for me was, when finally given the opportunity, was I going to hold back or let myself follow my instincts.” 

Agron thought about Nathan’s words. He had been scared with Madeline, afraid that he would cause her discomfort of some kind, not fulfill her dreams. And initially he was scared with Tom, afraid that he could not meet Tom’s expectations. When Agron had been with Tom it wasn't because Agron wanted him or loved him. He did it because he had needed someone, because Tom had said that he loved Agron and had been supportive of him all of the time through Madeline’s illness. Agron had since realized that the biggest reason he was with Tom was out of obligation. That turned out to be such a bad idea; never again. But there had not been any uncertainty or significant reservation with Nathan, certainly not concern in the same way as with Madeline or Tom. Agron’s only reservation was that he wanted to give Nathan enough time to discover what he wanted. Agron now smiled to himself. Clearly Nathan knew what he wanted. And Agron was the very fortunate person to be the recipient of that want. How did he ever get so lucky?

Lost in his thoughts, Agron came around with a start when he heard Nathan speak his name. 

“Now that we've been together you’re bored with me already?” 

Agron shook his head and tried to understand what Nathan was talking about. 

“I had to say your name three times to get your attention. You were off somewhere else. Clue me in?” entreated Nathan. 

Agron wrapped an arm around Nathan’s shoulder and said “Just marveling how really terrific your instincts turned out to be.” Looking down Nathan noticed how they were both still mostly undressed and covered with drying semen. 

“I guess we better get cleaned up and head home. You’re probably late getting Angela’s car back.” 

“Holy shit!” was Agron’s reply. He jumped up, almost falling over with his jeans still settled below his knees. Scurrying to pull them up as he pulled off his t-shirt. He then soaked his shirt in the cool water of the Falls. He returned to Nathan and pulled him to his feet. With gentle circular motions Agron washed Nathan clean and helped him get his clothing back together, leaning in to plant kisses on Nathan’s damp chest and neck once he had finished. 

Nathan reached down and retrieved the wet shirt. “Wait” was all he said. 

After rinsing off the t-shirt he returned to wash Agron, resisting the returning desire he felt as he watched the water drops lightly coat Agron’s chest and stomach making him glisten in the dim light. Nathan kissed Agron’s mouth and chest then slowly allowed his tongue to begin ministrations on the nipple he found.

“No you don’t” said Agron as he pulled away. 

It would be so easy to give in to Nathan again but he had to get the car back. His mind was already racing, trying to think of the excuse he was going to give Angela. Better tell her the truth – well the cleaned-up truth anyway. He and Nathan had stopped at Bradigan’s Falls and time got away from them. Anyone who had driven by would have seen the car parked at the edge of the pasture. No sense in telling a different story. The young men finished their last inspection of each other, making certain that there was no lingering evidence on their person of what had happened behind the Falls that afternoon. They left the Falls and Agron got Nathan home and himself home as fast as was possible hoping that the good news of a summer job would soften the fact that he was late with Angela and his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many small towns were part of a centralized school/local government districts which combined several even smaller communities (of say 500 people) into a centralized district (of up to 4000 people). While there were some small businesses (Caves Market in the story), if young people wanted employment they worked at the local farms after school, weekends and during vacations. Most young people didn't have their own cars so during vacations the farmers would bring a large flat-bed truck into the central part of town, pick up workers in the morning (7 am) and drop them off at the end of the day (as late as 7 pm).


	4. The Queerness Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nathan still trying to understand the nature of what is evolving between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are blessed to fall in love in your late teens or early twenty's there is a kind of blissful anticipation of discovery that spurs courage and trusting openness. Something as slim as a canvas sheet can protect lovers from the outside world even if it is only temporary.  
> Constructive criticism welcomed!

Weeks passed quickly and school was coming to a close, only a few more days of classes and then finals. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Agron had already begun his job at Merritt’s more than a week earlier. The high school baseball season was winding down with the semi finals over and Nathan’s team making it to the finals tournament which had begun this week. Nathan played very well in the semi-finals and was off to a good start in the finals. He was hitting well with his defense at short stop was really making him a standout. Even though he was unable to see them, the games were broadcast on the local AM station so Agron heard the play-by-play. 

With their busy schedules these past weeks Nathan and Agron had not been able to spend any amount of time together since their side trip to the Falls. They met up at school when they could and spoke on the phone each night. It was strange for both of them as they missed each other’s presence even though they had met less than two months earlier. They decided to spend the first available weekend they both had free to go camping. It was planned for the weekend of June 19th; both Nathan and Agron were anxious for the weekend to get here.

The high school baseball team came in 2nd place in the Finals Tournament, loosing the last game in extra innings to Elm Grove by just 2 runs. Nathan was disappointed but not sad. He had too much to look forward to: one more year playing Varsity ball with one more shot at a championship and the weekend together with Agron. 

With Angela’s car packed and ready to go, the young men headed out to the State Park in the Town of Evangola, less than 30 miles away. They checked in on Friday just before 6pm, found their assigned camp site and got settled in as quickly as they could. Being so early in the summer the Park had few campers so, for the guys it was like being far away from everything and everyone, just what they wanted. Agron and Nathan soon headed off to the lake for a swim full of horseplay and laughter. Just being together was comforting and fun. They could speak about anything and laugh at everything. After swimming they both were famished. Instead of cooking they decided to head out for burgers and fries at a local take-out stand. As they drove up to the stand the smell of the fries cooking was almost too much to bear. With stomachs growling they got their food and sat at one of the outside wooden tables to eat, all of the time with non-stop talking in between bites of food and gulps of soda. 

They drove back to the campsite with stomachs sated and the day’s excitement seeming to take its toll as Nathan yawned in the passenger seat. 

“Now who finds who boring?” chided Agron as he pulled the car into the Park parking lot and turned off the ignition. 

It took Nathan a minute to get the reference, then he remembered the comment he had made to Agron when they were at the Falls. He smiled brightly and let his hand touch Agron’s on the seat next to him. “In the next twenty years I will probably find out many things about you, but I am certain that boring will never be one of them” he said in a low voice while looking Agron directly in the eyes. 

Agron suddenly got chills; Nathan’s closeness was at once not close enough and at the same time too close for he had the sudden urge to kiss him full on the mouth and feared to do so out in the open where they could be seen. Nathan deftly raised his hand to rest on Agron’s thigh in a gesture of invitation. Agron could feel the heat of Nathan’s fingers through his jeans and his heart began to race. 

Agron covered Nathan’s hand with his own and said “Let’s go.” 

The two quickly left the car and took off running down the grassy walkway to the tent, reaching it in peals of laughter as the sun was thinking about setting, hanging over the lake, painting the sky in shades of orange and blue. 

They threw the flaps aside and dove inside the tent, each landing on a sleeping bag to temper the brunt of the impact of hard ground beneath them as they fell. When they had stopped laughing and recovered their breath, each laid silently on his back listening to the other’s breathing coupled with the sounds of the campground. It was Nathan who, typically without reserve, reached out first. Nathan extended his hand for Agron to hold as he turned his head to watch Agron’s response. Agron reached for Nathan’s outstretched hand, grasping it gently in his own; his fingers explored each of Nathan’s then he raised Nathan’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm. 

Nathan rolled over on his side to face Agron and asked “Have you ever slept with someone, I mean spent the entire night with them?” 

To this Agron shook his head “No” and added “I’m a bit nervous, maybe even scared a little too.” 

“Nervous about what?” asked Nathan, his eyes searching Agron’s face. 

Agron swallowed against a throat that had suddenly become tight; after a few moments he said “This isn’t like being overwhelmed at the Falls. This is different. This is planned.” 

Nathan pondered his words and then it hit him and he understood. He asked “Is this too much like Madeline? Are you regretting this? Do you want to go home?” 

Suddenly Agron’s full body was turned directly toward Nathan “This is nothing at all like with Maddie. Being with Maddie was something that I did for someone I cared for who was going to die.” 

Nathan instantly felt regret at bringing up something that was clearly still very hurtful for Agron. “I am so sorry for mentioning her. I didn't mean for you to feel bad.” With these words Nathan slid over close to Agron and laid his head against Agron’s on the pillow. 

Agron said in a low voice “Don’t ever think that being with you is anything like it was with Maddie…. or Tom. Being with you, even when we can’t see each other much or can’t touch each other, is so much more than it was, could ever have been, with either of them.” Agron drew his arms around Nathan, holding him desperately close, his voice full of emotion. Nathan returned Agron’s embrace, slipping his arm around Agron’s waist and moving one leg over Agron’s to buttress their embrace. 

They held each other for a while without any inclination to move away, absorbing warmth and comfort from each other. 

Agron asked “Are you tired? Should we get some sleep?” 

In response Nathan raised himself up onto one arm, looking Agron fully in the face. “I don’t want to sleep. I want to have sex with you, complete, passionate, exhausting sex.” 

Agron’s eyes became wide and a smile spread across his face. “Do you even know what you are asking for?” he inquired of Nathan. 

Nathan slowly covered Agron’s mouth with a deep wet kiss, indicating that desire was just beginning and was asking for matching desire from Agron. Agron responded in kind, his own lust rising quickly. With this response, Nathan put his free hand on Agron’s chest, pushed and gently broke off their kiss. 

“I said that I want it all. And I want it slow and deliberate. I want to look at your body and know what it feels like.” As he spoke Nathan’s breath was becoming deeper, his eyes more passionate. 

Agron looked at him incredulously. “Who are you? Where did you come from?” 

Nathan replied “Remember before when I told you that I had thought about sex, especially about sex with you? Well that hasn't changed. I want to know what turns you on. And I want to find out what turns me on.” 

With that, Nathan began to kiss Agron’s neck and throat. He could feel Agron’s breath quicken and his cock begin to stiffen beneath the layers of clothing. 

Nathan pulled Agron to a sitting position. “I want your clothes off” he implored as he began to unbutton Agron’s shirt. 

Agron watched his face as Nathan provoked his hands to their work, his mouth and tongue caressing Agron’s skin when it was revealed. When Agron was bare-chested Nathan then instructed him to lie back so he could get his shoes and jeans. Agron did as he was told, struggling to control his desire to pull Nathan to him and possess his lover in every way he know how. 

Nathan moved his body down over Agron’s until he was at his feet. He removed Agron’s shoes and socks; then he slid his hands up Agron’s legs, stopping at his waist. 

“I want to touch you. OK?” he asked, searching Agron’s face for confirmation. 

Agron shook his head imperceptibly “Yes,” totally engrossed watching the young man before him. Nathan’s hands were tentative as he lightly stroked Agron’s inflamed cock through the fabric of his jeans. Agron involuntarily gasped at the movement and closed his eyes at the sensation Nathan’s fingers were administering. Nathan became bolder and unfastened the jean clasp and pulled the heavy metal zipper down. Nathan then leaned in and planted light, breathless kisses on Agron’s stomach with his tongue following behind, tasting Agron’s skin. Agron reached out stroked Nathan’s dark beautiful hair. 

“Do you have any idea how turned on I am right now?” he asked Nathan with his voice laced with gasps in response to Nathan’s mouth and fingers. 

Without removing his mouth from Agron’s stomach, Nathan began to unbutton his own shirt, pulling it off as he suddenly needed to feel Agron’s skin next to his own. 

Once his shirt was gone, Nathan stopped kissing long enough to remove his shoes and unfasten his own jeans. Without removing them, he slowly dragged his body back up against Agron’s until they were face to face. The feeling of skin moving against skin was almost more than Agron could bear. 

Breathing heavily Nathan said “I’m afraid that if I take your jeans off I will loose all control and this will end too soon. I don’t want this to end.” 

Agron kissed him with so much desire and want, tongues dancing together, nibbling at lips, fingers searching and discovering that they were both breathless when they at last broke away. Agron could wait no longer; he sucked hungrily at Nathan’s throat, hands roaming over Nathan’s sides, back and found the round cheeks of his ass. Nathan cried out as Agron’s rolled his hips into him. 

Agron’s voice was raw as he moaned into Nathan’s ear “I will wait as long as I can. I want you so damned much right now.” Agron moved and put Nathan on his back. 

With force, Agron’s hands quickly divested Nathan of his clothing. Once he had him nude, Agron let out groan from deep within his throat as his hands slid up Nathan’s body, caressing his calves, kneading his thighs. Grasping his hips tightly Agron’s tongue drew wet circles across Nathan’s abdomen, stopping at the base of his fully flushed cock. Then, ever so slowly, Agron drew his warm wet tongue up the length of Nathan, circling the tip as Nathan cried softly. With just a few strokes Agron knew that he could bring Nathan to his finish but that isn't what Nathan said he wanted. Agron continued to move up Nathan’s body, pressing flesh against flesh, until he reached Nathan’s face again. 

He took several moments, stroking Nathan’s face with fingers trembling with his own passion as he asked “Nathan, what do you want?” 

Nathan shook his head slightly as if attempting to regain rational thought. Nathan implored “I don’t know how to satisfy this. I want you so much that I ache. Agron, show me what to do.” 

Agron was beside himself with uncertainty. He wanted direction from Nathan but Nathan was unable to give it; so Agron quickly reached a decision. 

“Promise me that you will say something if there is anything that you don’t like or anything that you want more of, OK?” he entreated Nathan. Nathan shook his head in affirmation. Nathan had always been very direct; Agron trusted that he would be again. 

With this, Agron proceeded to take Nathan to him letting his own lust be his guide. With Nathan watching intently, Agron removed what remained of his clothing. It was now Agron who wanted to feel the press of flesh against flesh. 

With his hands on Nathan’s hips, he leaned in and whispered “Roll over” in Nathan’s ear. 

Nathan instantly complied, his heart racing. Once Nathan was on his stomach, Agron covered Nathan’s body with his own, slowly sliding himself up and down so that he could feel the curves and valleys of Nathan’s form, the roundness of the cheeks of his ass, the muscled flesh of Nathan’s shoulders as he gently rode him from behind. Nathan began to moan and rock in unison as he felt the curve of Agron’s erection slide over the valley of his ass, time and again. 

“More, touch me more with your cock” Nathan gasped as the smooth skin swept down between his cheeks, the moist tip caressing his testicles. 

“Oh God, you feel so good” Nathan purred as he arched his back in response to the movement on his skin, wanting to capture the smooth flesh of Agron’s cock and not let it go. 

Agron was quickly loosing control of his passion. He wanted to fuck Nathan right then, to feel Nathan’s warm tight channel surrounding him as he was fully inside that sweet ass, to feel Nathan come as he slammed against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside. Not this time, he would have to wait for that. 

“Now turn back over” Agron urged the man beneath him, his voice thick with want. Agron flipped Nathan back in one swift move. This time Agron was not so cautious when his mouth reached Nathan’s cock; this time he took Nathan fully in, sucking, swallowing and stroking until Nathan cried out his name and begged for completion. Not yet. Agron wanted them to come together; he wanted to feel the other man pulse in his hand. 

Agron’s mouth left Nathan’s straining member and turned to the rest of Nathan’s wondrous body, loving his taste, his involuntary movement and cries of passion. Agron continued to stroke Nathan’s erection, the semen leaking from the tip slicking the strokes. When his mouth reached Nathan’s throat, Agron’s knees were firmly planted between Nathan’s thighs. In natural response, Nathan wrapped his legs around Agron’s waist, pulling Agron on to him, not wanting any space left between, and needing skin upon skin, cock upon cock. 

Agron then implored Nathan “I need your hand on me, stroke me, make me come.” 

Nathan reached between the convulsing bodies and found Agron’s member. It was so hard and hot to the touch. Nathan groaned as he grasped Agron firmly and stroked him with a sure and quick pace, his own lust rising to unbearable heights with each stroke. Agron was loosing control faster than he had planned. Nathan’s legs wrapped tightly around him, thrusting their hips together and Nathan’s hand upon him was more than Agron could bear. 

“God, Nathan, I can’t last any…” Agron’s release was hard and intense, pumping semen over Nathan’s hand and to both their bellies as he softly cried Nathan’s name. 

Feeling the pulse of Agron’s finish brought Nathan to his own, his heels digging into Agron’s lower back as he allowed his body to rock with the rhythm of his climax, his mind lost in the overwhelming sensations throughout his body. When their releases finally ceased, Agron rested on Nathan’s chest, his bruised swollen lips caressing Nathan’s throat, his tongue tasting the saltiness of Nathan’s sweat. Nathan finally released his grip on Agron’s softening cock and allowed their stomachs to touch when he pulled his hand free. 

“Am I too heavy?” asked Agron, willing to move off of Nathan if it was what he wished. Nathan gently wrapped his arms around his lover, wanting him to stay. Agron and Nathan remained lying together for a while. Finally, with Nathan’s prodding about drying semen Agron rolled off, immediately missing the warmth of the closeness when he was free. 

Agron asked “Are you OK?” 

Nathan chuckled in reply “You asked me that last time. Of course I’m OK. I just had sex with you and it was amazing. Just don’t ask me to do anything that requires math or agility, I’m certain that I would fail terribly right now.” With this, Nathan pulled at Agron to have him at his side. 

Nathan continued “I think sleep is in order now. Let’s get up early and wash off in the lake before we eat. OK?” 

Agron smiled into the darkness of the moonlit tent. 

When he realized that he could see Nathan he exclaimed “Oh my God, the tent flap has been open all of this time! What if someone saw us? Or heard us?” 

Nathan replied “Well it’s a bit too late to worry about whether or not someone saw us and I’m pretty certain that if they were within 20 feet of the tent they probably heard us.” 

Agron became very serious and concerned. “Nate, we can get thrown out of the Park if anyone knew about us; maybe even arrested.” Nathan became very quiet. He hadn't thought about it that way before. Nathan had been so happy and excited about being with Agron that he no longer thought about what others’ would do, and he had not really thought about strangers at all, only his family and the kids at school. 

“Can we really get arrested?” he asked Agron. 

Agron shook his head ‘Yes’ in reply and continued his thought “You know that the guys talk shit about other guys, speculate about who might be queer. Usually it’s not serious, nobody really gets picked on that I've ever seen. I don’t think that they would ever think about us. The guys think you’d have to act girly to be queer. We both play sports well enough, we've both dated girls. But that doesn't mean that the guys wouldn't give us a really hard time if they suspected anything went on between us.” 

Nathan turned to face Agron. “I've got to ask you a question and I’m not being funny.” Nathan hesitated then asked “Are we queer, Agron?” 

It was a question that had crossed Agron’s mind too, a lot. He didn't have an answer. Every time people talked about guys being queer it was about guys who weren't thought of as being “manly”. Someone might even speculate about Nathan’s brother Sam because he liked to cook and was more of a brainiac than a guy who would go out for the football team. And both Nathan and Agron liked girls, at least they had before they met each other. Agron didn't know what to make of himself now. He had been attracted to Nathan even before he had actually met him, when he watched him from a distance, and even daydreamed of him. And what about the night that they met when it had become physical as soon as they were alone? What was that all about? Even now, especially now, sexual attraction was always in the room, sometimes quiet sometimes shouting so loud that nothing else could be heard. 

After a lot of thought Agron finally said “Nate, I don’t know what to make of what goes on between us. You've become my best friend, someone that I trust more than just about everyone else. I like you a lot, you’re a cool guy; someone who is fun and smart, good to hang out with. You just get me.” 

Then he continued “But just the same, there are times that I want you so much that all I want to do is fuck you, over and over again, until I go blind.” 

Nathan had been watching Agron’s face as he thought and as he spoke. Agron’s words were a relief. He felt just as Nathan felt, both of them living a peculiar dichotomy of feelings: a friendship that had drawn them in, been instantly easy, natural to accept because it was so instantly familiar and they just seemed to fit together. Then there was this physical-sexual thing between them that was intense and irresistible and, Nathan had to admit, that too felt like it belonged and was as natural as their friendship. Nathan knew of no way to explain what was going on either. But he knew, just as he knew he needed air to breathe, that he needed Agron and now that he was here Nathan wouldn't be without him. 

“I feel exactly the same way about you, Agron. You are my best friend. I don’t know what I’d do if we couldn't be together anymore.”


	5. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more time they spend together the more of themselves they reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You never know what feeling safe can allow you to explore and experience.  
> Innocent openness leads the way for naked revelations. 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcomed!

With the tent flap securely closed, Agron and Nathan drifted off to sleep lying close to one another. When the Saturday sun began to rise about 5:30am they were awakened by the sound of woodland birds and animals beginning their day. They pulled on shorts, t-shirts, untied sneakers, grabbed towels and headed for the lake. Their conversation was easy and casual. One of the best things about their friendship is that it was so easy and unforced. They always laughed, not at anything in particular, just happy to be alive. 

This morning, unlike most of the other times together, they touched without hesitation, nothing overtly sexual, just comfortable; brushing sand a way from the other’s eye, flicking a blade of grass off a shoulder, reaching out to grasp an arm to steady oneself as they walked. They swam and washed off in the lake. On the trek back Agron and Nathan were surprised that they found only one other camper up this early in the morning and acknowledged the camper’s presence with a hearty “Hello” and a wave in greeting. They were greeted in return. 

With stomachs growling they raced back to the tent, again diving inside and landing on sleeping bags. Once they pulled on dry clothes, Nathan reached out and touched Agron’s face. When their eyes met, each smiled at the other. Nathan reached over and kissed Agron sweetly on the mouth, letting his lips convey the affection he was feeling. Agron cupped Nathan’s face with his hands and rubbed his stubbled cheek against Nathan’s in reply. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each other’s eyes, silent recognition of what was growing between them. 

“Food!” was Nathan’s next retort. 

“Now” was Agron’s response. With a burst of energy they headed for the car.

They indulged in a hearty “Truck Driver’s Special” at the local diner: three eggs over easy, crispy home fried potatoes, sausage and bacon, pancakes and plenty of coffee all for the bargain price of $2.50 each. It was enough food to last well beyond lunchtime, even if it was only nine in the morning when they flopped back down on their sleeping bags too full to move. They chatted for awhile while breakfast continued to settle. They talked about what to do for the remainder of the day; musing about swimming, maybe seeing if they could find a canoe to go out on the lake, they’d brought a new toy called a Frisbee, so maybe they’d try that out later too. 

After a few minutes of silence, Nathan decided that he would ask the questions that had been playing in his mind for a while now, especially since last night. 

“Agron what other things can guys do when they have sex? I've heard remarks about ‘taking it up the butt.’ Can you talk to me what that’s about?” 

Agron was a bit taken back by the directness of Nathan’s question. Though, at second thought, he didn't know why he was surprised. Agron was learning that Nathan was a very direct person; he didn't really hesitate to ask questions about anything he wanted to know. Agron was feeling a bit shy about answering him; they were just hanging out, not making out. It seemed easier to talk about sex when one was heading toward it. 

Without looking directly at him, Agron replied “Nathan, I don’t know how to put this...” With a moment’s hesitation he continued “there are basically two ways for guys to go here. Like we've done, rubbing bodies together, using hands and mouths you can get really turned on and come. You know that can be really, really good, like it is with us.” He took a deep breath, searching for the right words. “Or there is actual fucking, up the ass, coming that way.” 

Nathan looked quizzically at Agron. “Tell me about the actual fucking. What is it like?” 

Agron cringed inside as he didn't know if he was ready to talk to Nathan about this, about being the giver or the taker. But Nathan had asked, so he was going to answer the best way he could. 

“Fucking is different. It’s almost like between a girl and a guy just….. the opening you use is …different.” Agron was feeling his face flush and his hands go clammy. He really wanted to do this for Nathan but it was HARD to talk like this. 

His throat suddenly dry he swallowed hard and continued ”If you are the giver you have to be careful, patient and give the other guy time to relax so when he takes you in you don’t hurt him. But once he’s relaxed, it can be pretty amazing for both of you. A guy can come on the inside of his body like you do with your cock but on the inside it can feel totally different.” Nathan was listening intently now, totally mesmerized by what Agron was telling him. 

“To keep from hurting the other guy you stretch him out using your fingers; when you push inside of him you need some kind of lube to make your fingers and cock slick, to keep things slippery and smooth.”

Nathan was watching Agron’s face intently. He could see that Agron was feeling uncomfortable but the question needed to be asked “Did Tom teach you about all of this?” 

Agron was quiet for a moment then, without looking at Nathan, he quietly answered “Yes.” 

Nathan pulled Agron’s face toward him so that he could look him in the eye. “Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable or is it me asking if Tom was your teacher that makes you uncomfortable?” 

Agron’s eyes grew wide as he responded “Geez Nate, do you have to be so up front about everything? I don’t know how you do it. Does anything ever embarrass you?” 

Nathan smiled softly and slowly shook his head left to right, “Nothing can embarrass me when it’s you. I trust you completely, with everything. But you didn't answer the question: Is it talking about sex or me asking about Tom?” 

Taking a deep breath that almost shuttered, Agron answered “Honestly? Your knowing about Tom is harder than just about anything, harder than us talking ‘how to’s’ about sex.” 

Nathan thought about Agron’s response. Finally he asked “Why does me knowing about Tom make you so uncomfortable?” 

Still with his voice low Agron answered “Because of how it turned out, letting myself get controlled by him, getting beat up and my parents asking questions.” 

Again Nathan reached for Agron’s face and made Agron look him in the eye “Tom turned out to be a cruel, selfish person, even if he started out to be a kind and generous friend when you needed someone. How were you supposed to know it was gonna turn out that way?” 

“Honestly, Agron, I am grateful to Tom for being there when you needed a friend. And I’m grateful that Tom taught you what he did about sex, for both Madeline’s sake and for mine too.” Nathan reached out and put his hand on Agron’s arm, gently stroking his warm skin waiting for Agron’s breathing to slow.

After a few minutes Nathan continued “So back to the original question, what do you prefer?” 

Agron was suddenly feeling awkward again, not wanting to steer Nathan in any direction. “Nathan, it’s not about what I prefer. Right now it’s about you figuring out what you want, about what turns you on and gets you off.” 

Nathan closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. “Last night when we were together, when you had me lay on my stomach and you pressed your body on top of mine. It was so hot, Agron, God, so hot. Feeling your hard-on stroking up against my ass, touching my balls, there really isn't much that has ever felt so good. It was like you were sending an electrical current right though me. I didn't want you to stop……I wanted more of you but I didn't know what to do or what to ask for.” 

Nathan’s breath hitched at the memory of the sensation, feeling the weight of Agron on him with his flesh warm and moist against his own, the smooth skin of his cock pressed into the cleft of his cheeks. Nathan was getting turned on just at the memory of it, still wanting more of it. Agron was looking at him now feeling totally amazed that Nathan was so open, it didn't seem like he was afraid of anything. 

Nathan then asked Agron “Did you bring any, what did you call it, lube?” 

Agron was a bit stunned. “No, I didn't think that we’d be going in that direction so soon.” 

Looking at Agron directly in the eye Nathan replied a bit sheepishly “Do you know where to get some?” Agron was bowled over. Again he thought ‘Where did this guy come from?’ 

The guys continued to talk and plan out their day. They went down by the lake scouting for a canoe to take out and found some rental boats tethered along the shoreline. The sign by the canoes said “For Rent” so the guys searched out who they guessed was the owner and rented one for an hour. It was only just before 10 am; they had the day stretching out before them. The lake was smooth and the sun was still somewhat low in the sky. They talked about fishing, neither one really enjoyed it because there wasn’t enough movement to keep their attention. They both liked boating though, preferring manual boats to motorized ones; motors seemed to intrude upon the natural sounds of the water and wind. They chatted about the clearness of the water and the blue of the sky, what aquatic life was in the lake. They talked about childhood fantasies of sailing off in to the world. When their hour was coming to an end, they reminded each other that, if they went out on the lake again, they would need to remember sun tan lotion so they wouldn't burn with the sun’s reflection on the water. 

Once they had returned the boat and gotten their deposit back, they took a leisurely walk along the water’s edge, periodically finding colored sea glass and the occasional shell that wasn’t broken into pieces. They found flat rocks and skimmed them against the water in friendly competition. Agron marveled at Nathan’s accuracy and control when he threw, years of baseball training and natural talent was evident there. Nathan was becoming a really good short stop. At just around 5’9” his quickness and agility was his certain advantage in baseball. With the sun's illumination, Agron watched Nathan's movements; he marveled at his lean aggressiveness, no wasted movement just precision and follow-through. The sun was quickly making it's mark on Nathan's skin, turning him a golden brown. God, Agron thought, he's really something to see. Nathan turned and offered Agron a full smile, his eyes full of laughter. Agron's heart jumped. 

The temperature was rising against a mild breeze coming off the lake. The sun was expected to crest close to 80 on this beautiful Saturday. During their conversation the guys speculated that the night was going to be clear and mild; the perfect night to build a campfire. Camp fire it was going to be so they bounded up the embankment and headed for the grove of trees to look for firewood. 

The footpath of the tree grove was not yet covered with abundant new growth since it was so early in the season. Winter moss remained on the ground dressed with its brownish color, not yet showing the green signs of summer. Leaves already created a full canopy overhead, sheltering out most of the direct sun light. Since the grove was not particularly deep, field lands and campgrounds could be faintly seen through the trees in the ambient light. Nathan and Agron walked along casually looking for dry felled tree branches and smaller trunks that would make good firewood. Agron pointed out several nesting sights, most likely from small animals like fox and rabbits. When Nathan inquired how he had learned so much about animals, he replied that when he was young he had spent several summers camping with his parents before his mother’s death. 

Nathan and Agron had not talked about Agron’s mother since their first phone conversation back in April. Now Agron spoke in a low, reverent tone and told Nathan quiet stories about his memories of his mother, how she would sing silly songs to him while he bathed, how they would sometimes pretend they were adventurers and wear hats to appear in disguise; how she would just sit next to him, wrap Agron in her arms and he would breathe in her scent which always seemed to be like lilacs and sweet chocolate. He said that she had soft light golden brown hair and blue eyes that always told him that he was loved. 

Agron had stopped walking and had closed his eyes with the flood of memories, letting the feelings of a young boy wash over him. Agron did not typically permit himself the luxury and sadness that accompanied remembrance. Nathan stood silently next to him and gently reached out and held Agron’s hand, letting his fingers trace small circles across the top. Agron firmly held Nathan’s hand in return, as though he needed an anchor to keep him in the present. When Agron opened his eyes, they were bright with unshed tears. Silently Nathan turned and embraced Agron, resting his head on Agron’s shoulder. Nathan waited for Agron to decide when he would be ready to talk or move. They stood together for a while, listening to the current sounds of the grove and the past sounds of childhood memories. After a while, Agron nuzzled into Nathan’s neck and kissed him there. 

“Thank you” was all he said. 

“Always” was Nathan’s warm reply. With a short hug, the two young men separated and continued on with a lighter conversation and walk through the trees. When they had gathered several thick pieces of dry wood for the fire, they headed back to their campsite. 

With a hatchet Agron made short business of cutting the bigger pieces of wood down, with the exception of one large piece. They arranged the wood and kindling in the fire pit for lighting after sundown. Nathan and Agron chatted as they worked, talking of nothing of consequence. Nathan noticed that Agron’s eyes still held glimmers of sadness and loss. Once they had finished the task at hand, Nathan took Agron’s hand and motioned toward the tent. 

“Let’s rest awhile before we go out” was all he said. With a slight nod of his head, Agron followed to the tent. 

Before they entered, Nathan stopped and without saying a word he untied the canvas side flats and raised them to allow the breeze to filter through the tent. Motionless, Agron watched him at his work. Once completed, Nathan again took Agron’s hand and they entered the tent, each falling onto the sleeping bags. Silently Nathan removed his sneakers, motioning for Agron to do the same. When finished, they laid their heads back on the pillows. Nathan rolled to his side, facing Agron. 

For the first time he spoke quietly yet firmly “Roll over” was all he said, motioning for Agron to move on to his side so that his back was facing Nathan. As Agron did so, Nathan slid in next to him, spooning their bodies together and wrapped his arm around Agron, letting his hand come to rest on Agron’s stomach and pulled him close. 

“Umm, you smell good, like sunshine and the woods.” Nathan kissed Agron’s neck and breathed him in deeply, savoring both the scent and the closeness of his friend and lover. 

In what instantly felt like a very long time, Agron fully exhaled, shuttering as he do so. He pulled Nathan’s arm in tight around him and covered Nathan’s hand with his own as he breathed in deeply and exhaled again. Agron thought “I believe that I might love you Nathan” but said nothing aloud. Again Agron thought ‘Where did this guy come from?’ He was grateful for Nathan’s knowing without words what to do to bring Agron comfort and to let him know that he was understood. Agron was grateful to accept the affection and safety of Nathan’s embrace. Their eyes closed and they drifted off contentedly.


	6. Pain and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron begins to reveal that underneath the facade of cool confidence lies pain. Nathan starts to see the world in a different light.

Nathan’s eyes blinked open and a smile spread across his face. Happiness flowed over him as he felt Agron still in his arms. Pleasantly warm and relaxed from his nap, Nathan watched Agron continue to breathe deeply in his sleep. Slowly Nathan allowed his fingers to feel the taut muscles of Agron’s stomach and come to rest on his chest to feel the vibration as air filled Agron’s lungs and was released again. Nathan closed his eyes and took in the scent that was Agron’s alone. Already he could feel himself becoming aroused. He moved his body slightly closer to Agron’s relishing the temptation and the desire he felt. 

Nathan couldn't imagine a time more perfect than this; joy, desire, contentedness, safety all wrapped into this one moment. Giving into his emotions, Nathan began to gently nuzzle Agron’s neck, his tongue lapping small wet kisses on to the smooth warm skin. Agron quietly moaned in his sleep. Nathan smiled against Agron’s shoulder as he let his hands flow ever so lightly along Agron’s body, along his chest and his sides as Nathan cautiously slid his body around until he was above Agron, straddling his hips. 

“Please tell me you’re awake now” whispered Nathan as he ran his tongue along Agron’s jaw to his ear. 

Agron replied with a soft chuckle. “How long did you think it was gonna take before I realized I wasn't having just a really hot dream?” 

“Was it me in your dream or was it someone else who thought you were hot?” teased Nathan, still ministering kisses to Agron’s throat and caresses under his t-shirt. Agron, suddenly serious, cupped Nathan’s face in his hands to make him still. 

Capturing Nathan’s eyes with his own he whispered “I've thought of no one else, dreamed of no one else for months now, even before the dance.” 

Nathan was acutely aware that something had suddenly changed and he searched Agron’s face for clues. “Agron, what is it?” 

Agron pulled Nathan close. “Nathan I just want you to know how much you mean to me. There is no one else I want. There’s no one else I care for.” 

Nathan gently pulled away just far enough to see Agron’s face again. “Agron, what’s wrong? I was just teasing about you dreaming of someone else.” 

Agron closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. “It’s just that people don’t stay, Nate. Even when you care about them, they don’t always stay. When they go, they don’t always come back.” 

Nathan instantly knew that Agron was feeling the weight of too many losses. Nathan moved back in close and rubbed his face against Agron’s cheek. 

“There is no where I want to be other than with you. You are as important to me as the air I breathe.” Agron held Nathan to him for a while, until his anxiety subsided. 

When his memories were tightly folded back into their places in his mind Agron sheepishly asked Nathan “I guess that I kind of spoiled the mood, didn't I?” 

Nathan chuckled close at Agron’s ear “I think that I am realizing that it takes very little of you to get me into ‘The Mood.’ I think that I’m becoming way too easy a lay where you are concerned” as he rubbed his stiffening cock against Agron’s thigh. 

As Nathan began to run his hands along Agron’s back and firm, round ass he said “I've never been so horny in my entire life. What is it about you that keeps turning me on? Lord, you only have to breathe or look at me and I want to be all over you.” 

Agron was now laughing at the thought that he was some kind of sexual magnet. He grabbed Nathan’s wrists to stop his insistent caresses and quickly pinned him to the bedding. Agron’s eyes were now trouble free and his face was joyous. 

Nathan looked at him and exhaled “By god, you are beautiful Agron.” Agron lowered his head and kissed him, a deeply affectionate kiss, allowing his tongue to play along Nathan’s lips. 

Without thinking Agron said quietly “I’m starting to love you, Nathan. I’m not quite certain what to do with this. I never expected to fall for a guy.” As Nathan registered what Agron was telling him, a smile spread softly across his face. He suddenly felt timid, almost shy. Nathan looked at Agron, eyes searching for something but he did not know what. It was now Agron who was timid and shy as he was held in Nathan’s gaze, fearing that he had said too much. 

Nathan asked “Wrists please let go.” Feeling suddenly awkward, Agron released Nathan from his grip. 

“No, don’t shy away” Nathan entreated as he reached forward and pulled Agron back to him. 

With his eyes focused on Agron's, Nathan said thoughtfully “I don’t know what love feels like. I know that there is always an ache in my chest when you aren't around. I know that just the thought of you can calm me when I’m getting crazy. I know that being with you is when I feel like the world is complete. If that’s what love is, then I guess I’m the same place you are.” They held each other for a moment longer then broke away. 

Nathan would not let Agron escape his eyes. “Don’t be afraid of this. I’m not” and he kissed him. 

“Now, lets go shopping and get food for dinner and ‘lube’ for tonight. What do you think, should we make a list?” Agron just stared at Nathan’s casual boldness. Where did this guy come from? 

Nathan and Agron did make a list – at Nathan’s insistence. They settled on a menu and maybe even the makings for S'mores or at least marshmallows for roasting. The lube would be up to Agron to choose as he was the one with experience. Agron just shook his head. He knew that he was never going win once Nathan’s mind was made up so he may as well not fight it. Maybe this was one of the reasons he had grown to care so much for the dark young man, once Nathan was clear about his answer to what ever the question was he didn't second guess himself, he just knew and expected that others would move along too. 

The guys secured the campsite and headed for the car. There was a grocery store five miles or so northeast outside of the Park. Nathan discovered that shopping with Agron was an experience in of itself. To Agron, a grocery store was akin to an amusement park; everything was a sight to behold. No matter what he saw he wanted to touch, taste, sniff or buy. If Agron had had his way they would have bought enough food for dinner for three nights not just one. They found bananas as they walked through the produce section. They found Five Star brand hot dogs at the deli counter for apparently they were Agron’s favorite as he would have none other. They also found store-made potato salad so they chose the kind with diced eggs as Nathan loved eggs. Soft hot dog buns came from the bakery. Then there was ketchup and mustard, a small can of Charles Chips, two six-packs of soda and marshmallows to be added to the cart. Surely they had enough food for dinner, snacks and Sunday breakfast. 

Agron then said that they needed to head to the cooking isle. Nathan glanced over at him with a puzzling look and asked “Why?” 

In a very soft voice close to Nathan’s ear he replied “The best thing to use for lube is vegetable oil so we need a small bottle, OK?” 

Nathan’s face had a look of amazement. “Really, people use vegetable oil? I never would have guessed!” They bumped shoulders, smiled at each other as if they had entered into a secret pack and found what they were looking for. As they continued up the isle toward paper products Nathan draped his arm around Agron’s back. 

Agron took a step back and quietly said “Remember our conversation last night when we discovered that the tent flap has been open? We've got to be careful and not draw attention to ourselves.” Nathan was just now beginning to register how different this was going to be from being with a girl; they really had to keep themselves in check so that no one suspected that they were together, that they cared about each other, that they were sexually involved. 

In a serious and low voice Nathan replied “OK, I’m starting to get it. I won’t do anything that makes anyone pay particular attention to you or me.” Agron briefly held Nathan by the shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze with his hands to reassure him that everything would be OK. Agron let go and took a half-step away to assure there was space between them as they continued on. 

Agron smiled a bright smile at Nathan and said “Let’s finish up we've got better things to do than hang out here” wanting desperately to lighten Nathan’s suddenly serious face. 

They picked up some paper plates, spoons and napkins and were on their way to the checkout when Agron spotted freshly made cake donuts. Agron practically jumped for joy and said he had to have them for breakfast which apparently meant that they needed to get sugar and cinnamon as well. Nathan never thought that a grocery store could be so much fun, even if Agron’s careening from thing to thing could give one a neck ache from trying to keep up, it was a bit like watching a tennis match. All Nathan wanted to do was hug Agron but he knew that wasn't possible. Nathan was determined not to let this brief moment of sadness spoil their adventure. He caught Agron’s eye and gave him a warm smile to convey his happiness. They cashed out and headed for the car.

On their way to the car Agron spotted an advertisement pinned to the Notice Board just inside the store entrance. 

“Shenandoah” was playing at the local Drive-in Theater. “You want to do the Drive-In tonight? ‘Shenandoah’ is playing at the Lakeview if you want to go.” he asked Nathan. 

Nathan stopped for a moment and thought. “The show won’t start until dark and that’s at least 9 or so, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m guessing that you’re right. Why?” 

“Then we probably wouldn't get back to the Park until after 11 pm, and the gates close at 11 so we won’t be able to get back into the Park if we go. Though I like the thought of making out in the back seat.” 

Agron became pensive and said “Yeah, you've got a point about the time. Guess we’ll have to see it another time." 

Agron winked at Nathan as softly said " Besides, tonight we can make out without the discomfort of a too small back seat.” 

When they were safely in the car and pulling out of the parking lot, Nathan let his hand stroke the outside of Agron’s thigh. 

“You're right, I’d rather light the campfire and be with you where we don’t have to worry that someone is going to see us if I want to put my arm around you or ‘something.’” 

Agron gave him a side-ways glance, chuckled low and asked “And what do you mean by ‘something’?” 

Nathan stroked Agron’s thigh again and said “Well, we've got oil now, right? I think that I’m gonna want to put it to good use. You don’t have any objections, do you?” 

Agron smiled and said “None at all.”


	7. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nathan discuss future plans and continue to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allowing someone close enough to share deeply guarded pain is an extension of trust that many can not bring themselves to offer. Sometimes it begins with showing care before one allows themselves to be cared for.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism welcomed!

They stopped at the gas station to get a bag of ice and got back to the Park around 6pm. It would be another 3 hours until sundown but they were starting to get hungry. So Agron and Nathan went back to the tree grove to look for small branches to be fashioned into skewers for roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. They found several that would do and returned to their tent. 

Nathan straightened the site, put the soda on ice and set out the items for their meal as Agron used his hatchet head to strip the bark and nubs off the branches. Nathan watched Agron as he worked with the wood. He could tell by watching the deft movements of Agron’s hands working the blade of the hatchet like a carving tool that he had spent time learning and working with his father. Wood appeared to be so familiar to him it was almost as though it was actually part of Agron’s hands as he effortlessly maneuvered it, caressed it lightly with the blade, ran his fingers along the grain to check for flaws and bumps. 

Nathan thought to himself “He is so beautiful, his face and body so calm, immersed in what he is doing.” At this moment Nathan wanted to freeze time so that the weekend would never end; he didn't want to be concerned about what others would think or say if they knew Agron and he were together, that they were a couple. Nathan just wanted to care for the young man he was watching so that Agron would never have to feel the pain of loosing someone again. He just wanted to love him. 

Pulling himself from his daydream, he asked “Have you thought about what you’re gonna do next year after we graduate?” 

Agron looked up, gazed at Nathan with an emerging smile on his face and said “Where did that come from?” 

Nathan responded “I was just watching you work with the wood; you’re so good at it. So I was wondering if you had any idea what you want to do once you graduate.” Agron handed the finished skewers to Nathan to soak in the ice water and proceeded to answer Nathan's question. 

“Well, I've thought about going to school at the new community college in Charlestown. I would really like to study engineering but a 4-year school seems to be a bit much for me to ask my parents for. So I thought that I might go to CCC ‘cause I can pay for that on my own with my work at Merritt’s or any other decent job. I’d study math and physics and see how it goes. If my grades are good enough maybe I can get some scholarships help to finish up.” 

Nathan just stared at him. Agron had never said anything about being an engineer or going on with school. 

Nathan finished with the skewers and sat down next to Agron. “Wow! You've never said anything about this before. Have you talked with your parents about this?” Nathan asked. 

“No not yet. I figure that I’ll keep my grades up this year, apply to CCC and get the money end together before I talk with them. I figure that if I have my act together then they’ll go along with it.” 

Nathan was a bit puzzled. “Why wouldn't they want you to go to school?” 

Agron shook his head “My dad wants me to get a job with him at Purina and work with him at the custom cabinet work. I know that he has a good job and his wood working is beautiful. I just don’t think that’s what I want for my life, you know.” He continued on “But I don’t want him to think that I’m not proud of what he does, or that it’s not good enough for me. So I figure that I need to have a plan together so that he knows that I’m serious about engineering not just rejecting what he does.” 

Nathan studied Agron’s face and wanted so much to kiss him. He was so thoughtful of his dad and so planful about what he wanted to do. “God,” Nathan thought, “you’re amazing.”

Agron traced his finger along the outer seam of Nathan’s jeans. “You know rumor has it that you've been scouted by major league teams and college teams. What are you going to do after graduation?” 

Nathan watched Agron’s fingers work the seam along his jeans. He looked up to watch Agron’s face, which was still focused on the fabric. 

“Well playing ball would be terrific and I’d love that. But I have to be realistic about my chances. Major league ball, even if it’s with a farm team, is a very outside chance. I know I’m good but so are a lot of other guys. Plus ball would be only 6 months a year so I’d have to find a job that would take me back every fall and winter and find a cheap place to live; farm team pay really sucks. If I really think I have a shot, then I’ll go for it. Right now, I don’t know.” 

Watching Agron’s face and his fingers continuing to move along the fabric on Nathan’s thigh was starting to get to him. 

He shook his head a little bit to clear out the thoughts he was having and pressed on. “What I would really like is to have a shot to play college ball. I've got decent grades; I've made Honor Roll every term. I’m not like you though, I don’t have any idea about what I’d like to do but a college education would be great. My parents can’t afford to send me to a 4-year school so a scholarship would have to be my ticket.” 

Agron’s fingers were definitely getting to get to him; he was having a hard time concentrating on anything but being close to Agron. Nathan reached over and covered Agron’s hand with his own to stop its ministrations. Agron finally looked up at Nathan with a “Did I do something wrong” look on his face. Nathan couldn't resist; without warning he leaned in and kissed Agron’s soft lips, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth, teasing with his tongue for entrance. Agron quietly gasped and returned the kiss while his hands reached up to cup Nathan’s face. 

Agron broke away and whispered “Just how hungry are you?” 

Nathan replied “Food can wait. Let’s go.” Exchanging quick smiles, they scrambled to their feet and headed for the tent, grabbing and poking at each other, unable to keep their hands to themselves. 

Agron and Nathan both knew that they wanted skin and they wanted it quickly. They knelt down on the sleeping bags and immediately started to work at each other’s clothing, laughing and cursing at buckles that were reluctant to budge and rude snaps that would not cooperate fast enough. In short order they fell down against the bedding, mouths on each other and hands moving everywhere they could reach, still tearing at unwanted clothing. 

In a swift move, Agron pinned Nathan down and gently commanded “Nathan just one minute. Wait.” Nathan suddenly ceased progress, his hands frozen mid-movement. He looked up at Agron, panting in his urgency, waiting as requested. Agron looked at Nathan, his eyes taking in the eyes he often searched in for answers, traveling to the mouth he had come to crave and adore. 

“Nathan, no matter how much we want to have at each other it can never just be a fuck. I need to know that you are with me and I am with you, no one else … never less.” Again a sudden rush of memory in Agron’s mind had taken him someplace that Nathan did not know. But he did know Agron well enough to see that he wanted to protect them from something that wasn’t good, some experience that had been damaging. 

“Agron, no matter what, when we are together we know that it’s us. I could never be this comfortable with anyone else. I could never trust anyone else like I trust you. So even if you ever do ‘fuck me until you go blind’ I’ll always know that it is you and me that are here, together.” To Nathan’s surprise, Agron’s eyes brightened and a tear fell. 

Nathan asked “Wrists, please.” When his hands were free, Nathan cupped Agron’s face and kissed his mouth and all planes of his face. 

“I don’t know what has hurt you but you must know, Agron, I won’t do that. What is between us is here, it’s real and no one can touch it.” Nathan slid his arms around Agron’s neck and held him as close as possible. 

After a short while, he loosened his hold and began to lavish slow, wet kisses on Agron’s neck, murmuring soft words of want and desire, saying his name over and over as he worked his way down to Agron’s chest and back to his mouth again. 

When they had at last broken away Nathan asked “Agron open your eyes.” Agron’s eyes opened with a flutter. “I want us to take each other. I want to watch your body move against me, with me, on me…” Agron was watching Nathan intently, a dozen different emotions playing across his face as Nathan spoke. 

Finally Nathan stroked his face against Agron’s cheek and said quietly “I want to feel you inside of me, part of me. I want you to show me how.” 

Agron closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Yes, he would take this love of his with tenderness and desire; let him experience what it was like to be cared for, deeply and honestly. He would teach him about shared passion, about making love. Agron pushed himself up to his knees again. 

He held out his hand and quietly said “Come.” When the two were again across from each other they removed what was left of each other’s clothing, slowly and deliberately, stroking and kissing the skin that each elimination revealed. 

When they were nude before one another Agron implored “Come closer” and Nathan brought his body close enough to feel Agron’s breath upon him. 

Softly Agron beseeched him “Caress me… slowly… hands only” Nathan’s breathing was coming faster now as he placed the palms of his hands on Agron’s body, moving across the bare flesh that warmed at his touch, becoming moist with a slight sheen of sweat. Nathan’s hands traveled across his chest, toying with the brown nipples until they stood firm and upright. He stroked the skin of Agron’s stomach and let his fingers tangle in the hair surrounding his cock already firm and erect, gently scratching at the skin but not yet willing to enjoy the trembling organ as it stood before him. He let his fingers swirl over the taunt flesh of hips to the round mounds of Agron’s ass, fingertips playing gently down the cleft of the cheeks, soliciting groans from Agron as he played and enticed. Nathan was panting now, so aroused that his own rigid erection was leaking from unsatisfied desire. 

Agron said in a voice that begged “Stop now, please.” 

Nathan looked into Agron’s eyes inquiring “Did I do something wrong?” 

Agron soothed “God, no, you are perfect, always perfect” as he pulled him in to a kiss full of desire. Holding him securely with one arm, Agron used the other to brace them as he lowered them down to the bedding. 

“Do you trust me?” Agron asked. 

“With everything” Nathan replied as he licked and sucked at his lover’s neck and jaw. 

“Oil?” Agron inquired next. 

In between kisses Nathan breathed “Next to the pillows.” 

Agron gently moved to retrieve the bottle. He opened the lid and propped the bottle next to tent wall at his side. Agron then reached in and nuzzled Nathan’s neck and ear, nipping lightly to mix desire with the sharpness of his teeth. Nathan moaned and moved his chin to give Agron more access. Agron sucked and nipped, wanting to mark Nathan as his. 

“Roll over” Agron said and Nathan smiled in response anticipating the weight of Agron on him. Once Nathan was on his stomach, Agron covered Nathan’s body with his own, slowly sliding himself up and down as he did before so that he could feel the curves and valleys of Nathan’s form, the roundness of the cheeks of his ass, the muscled flesh of Nathan’s shoulders as he gently rode him from behind. Nathan groaned and rocked in unison as he felt the curve of Agron’s erection slide over the valley of his ass, down between his cheeks, the moist tip caressing his testicles, time and again. 

This time Nathan panted and begged “More, Agron, I want more. I want you with me, inside of me.” 

“Soon” Agron crooned in his ear, “Soon” 

Agron dipped his fingers into the oil, coating them to the hilt. “I’m going to touch you now” he whispered as he separated the cheeks of Nathan’s ass and he placed his fingertips against Nathan’s opening. 

He began to caress the puckered sensitive skin at the mouth of the channel, gently caressing, pressing the soft pads of his fingertips into the flesh. Nathan moved slowly against Agron’s fingers, craving the touch. As Agron moved a single finger into the opening, Nathan drew a sharp intake of breath at the invasion, unfamiliar with the sensation. Agron gently massaged him so he could become familiar with the feel of his lover inside. As Nathan’s body began to relax he began to move against Agron’s hand again. Feeling the muscles ease, Agron inserted a second finger and awaited Nathan’s response which came in the form of a moan and continued movement toward Agron’s hand. 

As Agron let his fingers begin to stretch the opening he slipped his free hand under Nathan’s body and eased his hips slightly off the bedding. He began stroking Nathan’s inflamed cock as he continued to stretch and probe his channel, preparing him for penetration. Nathan moved his knees under himself and pushed his body up off the bed. His breath was coming in gasps now and he was rocking against both the hand that stroked his cock and the fingers massaging inside of him. Agron moved his fingers to find the desired sensitive spot at Nathan’s prostate. Agron could tell when he had found the spot as Nathan cried out at being bombarded with electric erotic sensations that were new and overwhelming. 

Agron knew Nathan was close; he stopped stroking Nathan’s cock and Nathan hissed “Why?” at the loss of sensation. 

Agron replied in a voice that was full of want “So I can fuck you with my cock instead of my hand.” 

Nathan arched his back, his breath shuttered as he moaned “Yes, yes. I ache, inside of me, now.” 

Agron slicked his hard, hot cock with oil and positioned himself behind Nathan. With slow deliberate strokes, Agron entered Nathan a few millimeters at a time, taking care not to move too quickly and hurt the man. Nathan’s forehead dropped toward the bed as he rocked his hips with Agron’s motion, pulling Agron further and further inside, crying and pleading as he felt Agron fill him. When Agron was fully seated and he had the smooth, warm tightness of Nathan around him, the feeling became almost more than he could stand. He had to regain some amount of control or he would come too soon. 

Agron stopped stroking and said “Lay down on your side.” As Agron was struggling with his own control it was unclear if Nathan could even think at this point. So Agron grasped Nathan tightly around the hips and moved him to his side, making every effort to stay close enough to not pull out. With his one arm wrapped under Nathan’s body and around to his chest, Agron began pushing in and pulling back, again and again, crooning softly as he found his rhythm once more. Nathan was with him, moving his hips into Agron’s motion as Agron stroked Nathan’s cock in time. Nathan groaned and cried out with the stroke of each rhythm. 

In short time Nathan’s movements became more ardent, demanding more friction, more force which Agron was glad to give. 

“Come for me” Agron spoke in a voice raspy and raw. 

Nathan reached back to Agron’s hip for leverage and pushed himself roughly into Agron’s forward movement, slamming the head of Agron’s cock up against his most sensitive spot, riding Agron until he came with such intensity that lights appeared behind his eyelids, his essence pulsed out into Agron’s hand as his body convulsed. Agron could no longer hold on; once he felt the power of Nathan’s climax he finished with his own, deep and intense, unlike anything he had ever experienced, shaking him down to his core. Their bodies rocked in unison with their release. When the movement finally quelled, they each fell back exhausted, chests heaving and bodies fully spent. After several minutes Nathan lifted his hand and stroked Agron’s thigh. He turned his head and begged a kiss from his lover who was still flushed and moist from the intensity of their sex. 

Nathan chuckled deep in his chest “Well, so that’s what fucking is, eah….I do see what all the fuss has been about.” 

Agron tentatively asked, “So you’re Okay?” Nathan balled up his fist and lightly punched Agron on the thigh that was thrown over his own. 

“Was I not vocal enough to convey what I was feeling?” Nathan asked. 

Agron then chuckled “Yeah, you were a bit ‘vocal’ as you put it.” He continued “but I am serious, Nathan, are you Okay? A guy’s first time can be uncomfortable, especially when he’s uncertain as to what to expect.” Nathan turned his body so that he could look Agron head on. 

“We talked about what to expect. Was there something about how I responded to your body, your touch and” Nathan blinked his eyes slowly, remembering “God, your fingers and your cock inside of me that makes you think that my mind wasn’t completely blown away, in a good way; in a very good way?” 

Agron started to smile as Nathan continued “Agron you were, are so thoughtful. How could our being together be anything but amazing?” 

A wide smile crept across Agron’s face, unable to contain his happiness. “Oh, you liked that, did you? Amazing am I?” Nathan playfully balked at the smugness contained in Agron’s remark. 

With this Nathan began poking and tickling Agron, saying “Don’t start thinking that you’re some kind of sex god just because you had me and I liked it. Remember, I’m a rookie. I may not be a very good judge you know!” This time it was Nathan who had Agron pinned down with his hands close to his sides. Nathan began to kiss and nibble at Agron’s jaw, pulling his body over Agron’s, pressing onto the still warm skin and drying semen, rubbing their hips together. 

“OK, OK, I give!” Agron cried. “I’m not an amazing sex god. You’re the amazing one, it was all you! Now, please stop before we die of exhaustion and starvation, and all they find is our withered corpse, frozen in a last embrace.” 

Nathan couldn't hold back anymore, laughing at Agron’s plea until tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

“Yeah, I agree that we need food, at least I need food so I can have at you again.” He rolled over and found a t-shirt to clean himself off with. He made quick work of it and motioned for Agron to sit up so he could clean Agron off as well. As he rubbed the last remnants of their passion onto the soft fabric of the shirt, he snaked his arm around Agron’s neck, pulling him in close. Taking his free hand he smoothed down Agron’s tousled, damp hair. Unable to make the dark blonde hair presentable, Nathan settled for a sweet kiss of affection on Agron’s lips. 

“Clothes!” Nathan urged. 

“Food!” Agron replied. 

They dressed quickly and headed out of the tent together.


	8. The Importance of Five Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at a campfire under the stars; talk of music and adoption and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome!

Agron and Nathan decided straight away that they needed to get the campfire going as fast as possible – although neither was above diving into the chips and potato salad while the fire got going. The kindling started quickly and, fortunately, the center log was dry so it would catch pretty quickly as well. Nathan grabbed sodas, chips, salad and spoons and settled himself against a large boulder at the edge of their campsite a few feet from the fire pit. Unceremoniously he held out a spoon to Agron and offered up the deli container – Agron could either spoon directly out of the container or get himself a plate, Nathan wasn't picky. Nathan had been making himself busy munching on chips and opening the soda as Agron flopped down next to him and spooned some salad into his mouth. 

“You know how the first bite is always the best when you’re really hungry?” he asked before he chewed, not really expecting an answer. Nathan bobbed his head up and down in response, not wanting to stop his own chewing long enough to reply. 

After each had gulped down a variety of bites so that their immediate hunger was under control, they simultaneously exhaled, leaned back against the boulder, content to wait for the fire to take hold. The fragrance of the wood burning was beginning to fill the air. By the station of the sun low on the horizon Agron guessed that it was probably coming up on 8 o’clock. 

Agron sighed and said “I don’t want to fill up on this stuff. It’s good but just wait until you taste the Five Stars, you’ll be amazed.” 

Nathan a bit absently asked “What is your favorite way to make a hot dog? Mine is loaded, ketchup, mustard, pickles and onions.” 

Agron implored “Why didn't you say something, we could have gotten pickles and onions.” 

Nathan smiled at him and said “Because you said these hot dogs were the best and I figured that I didn't need more than ketchup and mustard. We’ll see if I regret that decision.” Agron responded by deliberately setting down his soda and tackling Nathan to the ground, both guys laughing as Agron proceeded to tickle and poke until Nathan breathlessly cried “Uncle!” 

When Agron had finally stopped the torture, the two just smiled at each other, enjoying the unencumbered closeness of the moment. Nathan reached up and gently stroked Agron’s cheek thinking to himself how much he loved Agron's face, the feel of his skin. 

Still gazing at Agron's face Nathan said “This will always be the most important weekend of my life. Nothing else will ever come close to this.” Agron felt as though his chest would burst from the all encompassing feeling it held. 

“No matter what happens, Nate, we must always find our way back to one another. Even as old men, we need to do this; we must do this.” 

Nathan frowned slightly “I hate the thought of us not always being together. But I promise, Agron, that no matter what happens in my life, I will always look for you to be in it somehow.” Nathan kissed Agron;s softly full lips, a kiss that was true and endearing. 

Then he smiled at Agron and said “The skewers have drained pretty well by now, let’s roast dogs, OK?” 

Agron returned his smile and shook his head in agreement. “I’m telling you, these are gonna be the best hot dogs you've ever eaten.” 

“I’m certain that they will.” And with that remark Nathan disengaged himself from Agron’s embrace and got to his feet. 

He held out his hand and said “Come.” As always Agron took his hand and followed.

Per Agron’s recommendation, they skewered the hot dogs lengthwise on the wood. The fire was still in its early stages of development, but fire is fire when you’re hungry and want to eat. The guys held skewers, two apiece, off to the side of the fire so not to over cook the meat. In short order the roasting was done and they settled down to indulge. Agron was right; they were the best hot dogs Nathan had ever eaten: plump, so juicy that the casing had split open and just enough browning to let you know they were cooked over a fire. As the sun dipped closer to the horizon the guys were sitting back against the boulder again, full and content, sipping ice cold soda and continuing to munch on remnants. 

“You know this is probably going to be our last night together for awhile. Is there anything in particular that you want to do?” Nathan asked. 

Agron thought for some moments “Honestly, I’d just like to sit here with you, watch the fire and talk, if that‘s OK with you.” 

Agron continued “I’m going to get a sweatshirt from the tent, do you want anything while I’m up?” Agron stood up and paused by the fire, looking at Nathan and waiting for his response. 

“Nothing for me, thanks anyway.” Nathan replied as he watched Agron go. 

Did Agron have any idea how really good looking he was? He stood at least six feet and his body was muscled but not bulky. His hands were amazingly slim for a man his size with the nails well trimmed and skin soft for, just has his father did, Agron was particular about putting on lotion every time he cleaned up after work. The sight of Agron’s hands always turned Nathan on, both their beauty and almost elegance in how he used them. The movement of Agron’s body always exuded a kind of casual confidence, a certain masculinity. 

And what could be said about Agron’s face. One could almost call his mouth pretty – though Nathan didn't think that he’d ever tell Agron that. His lips were softly full and well shaped so any woman would have been grateful for them. He had a well defined jaw that wasn't overly chiseled, a straight fine nose, beautiful sea-green eyes that changed color with his mood. Today he had a well established five-o’clock shadow – well more than a shadow because he hadn't shaved since Friday morning. And how Nathan loved to watch Agron’s body move with its understated power; he could watch him for hours when he had the chance. 

Agron came back in just minute carrying sweatshirts and his transistor radio. Ah, Agron, his radio and his music; he’d listen to it even in his sleep if no one minded. Nathan had observed Agron in deep conversation with Lucas about what Lucas was practicing or some other piece that they wanted each other’s opinion on. Nathan was a bit surprised to learn that Agron’s musical knowledge was significantly more extensive than the average teenager. He new classical music well and some jazz too (which Nathan had to admit he failed to understand what the appeal of jazz was all about). 

“If it’s OK with you I thought we’d have some music.” Agron said. “There’s a station that plays classical music on Saturday nights that I listen to sometimes” as he attempted to tune the radio in. Finally with pulling up and re-directing the antenna he was successful at finding what he wanted and set the volume low. 

Nathan looked up with a quizzical look on his face and asked “You really love music. Is there a reason why you don’t play an instrument?” 

Agron returned Nathan’s gaze and said “I do or did actually. I learned piano before my mom died and still sometimes play the organ at church when they can’t get anyone else." 

Agron adjusted himself against the boulder and continued on. "In grade school and Junior High I would practice at school. I don’t practice now because I don’t have access to a piano anymore so I’m kind of rusty.” 

Nathan was staring with his mouth hanging open just a little bit, imagining Agron’s sensuous fingers on piano keys. 

“Why is it that I don’t know this about you?” Nathan asked as he shook his head incredulously. 

“I don’t know, Nate. Lucas and I talk about piano and different kinds of music whenever I see him. I guess I just figured that you knew this, that you know everything about me.” 

Nathan reached out and pulled Agron’s face in close and nuzzled Agron with his nose. “I’m guessing, Mr. Salinger, that there are lots of things about you that I don’t know. But it’s OK. I've got nothing but time to find them out.” Agron smiled and kissed Nathan’s mouth softly. 

After a while Agron went on with his thoughts. “The piano was my mom’s. It was a dark wood upright. She played and gave lessons. People have told me that she was a really good pianist. Some of my earliest memories of her are sitting on her lap as she played a tune on the piano, sometimes with only one hand, usually just the melody, and she sang to me.” 

Nathan inquired “What happened to the piano?” Nathan could feel Agron’s body stiffen slightly. 

“When I was living with my aunt and uncle my dad sold it. A long time later when I asked about it he said that he couldn't keep it around because it reminded him too much of her.” Nathan wrapped his arm around Agron’s waist and stroked his side. He couldn't imagine what Agron’s kind of loss felt like. 

They were silent for a while and Agron asked “How do you feel about being adopted? Do you ever miss your other family?” Nathan conveyed that he had no memories of his ‘other’ biological family so he never felt absent of them. His earliest memories were of the family he had now. 

“Sure I wonder about it, about them sometimes, especially when the Middle East is in the news.” 

It was Agron’s turn to be surprised. “Why the Middle East? Is that where your other family came from?” 

Nathan laced his fingers through Agron’s. “Agron I wasn't born here. I was born in Syria.” 

“Why don’t I know that? I should really know that!” Agron said with surprise with his voice. He pulled slightly away from Nathan and turned his body to face him. 

“Tell me” was all he said. 

Nathan sighed. “There really isn't much to tell. I know that I was born in Syria and that my family was all killed except me and an older brother. The Red Cross took care of us. I was only two when Mom and Dad adopted me.” 

“You have a brother?” Agron implored. 

“Yes I did have one, but I don’t know anything about him, if he’s still alive or where he is. My parents told me that if I ever want to know more that I can contact the International Red Cross and they could probably help me.” 

Agron was incredulous, almost accusatory. “And you never wanted to know more? Goodness, Nathan, you may have a brother out there some where. Aren't you at least a little curious?” 

Nathan was taken aback by Agron’s emotional reaction. “Agron I have a family. I have parents and two brothers here with me, that I live with and see everyday. There was no other family to take me in or us in when everyone in Syria died. That’s how I ended up here.” 

Agron was quiet for a short time. “I’m sorry that I reacted so strongly. It’s just that I remember my mom; it still hurts to have her gone. If I could get any piece of her back I would.” Nathan looked into Agron’s eyes, he could see the pain of loss that still lingered there and couldn't be upset with Agron’s response. 

“Maybe one day I will want to find out more about that life and the other family in Syria. But Agron, my family is here. I never want my parents or brothers to ever think that I don’t love them or that they are less than my ‘real’ family. They are my family, Agron. If I lost them I don’t know what I’d do.” Again, they were quiet for a while. Agron had slid his body back next to Nathan’s side and, this time, he moved his arm around Nathan’s waist. 

Finally Agron asked “Did you have another name before you were adopted, a Syrian name?” 

Nathan replied in a quiet, thoughtful voice “Yes. I have two birth certificates. The Syrian one has my name as Nasir Yehyeh Kassab. The American certificate of adoption has my name as Nathan John Johnson. Having John as a middle name when my last name is Johnson is kind of weird but my parents said that Nasir Yehyeh translates into Nathan John, after the apostle. The Red Cross said that my Syrian family was Christian, not Muslim.” 

"Nasir, I like that name; it kind of rolls off your tongue. I think that I'd like to call you Nasir when it's private, just us. Is that OK with you?" Agron asked. 

After some thought Nathan replied "No one has ever called me by that name. You'll have to let me think about it. Alright?" 

Agron hugged him and said "Let me know." 

Low music wafted through the air combining with a clear sky and light from the moon’s last quarter to make the night seem timeless. Nathan had pressed his back into Agron’s chest as they sat watching the fire burn, continuing to talk of both the past and the future. A particularly lush and what felt like passionate piece of music played on the radio. 

Nathan asked “What’s this music?” 

Agron answered “It’s written by Giacomo Puccini. He was my mother’s favorite composer.” 

Nathan continued to listen to the music for a while, letting it get under his skin. “What is it about? It seems so, I don’t know, emotional.” 

Agron smiled to himself. “Yeah, it is emotional. The music is from ‘La Boheme,’ an Italian opera. The story is about some young people living in Paris without much food or money. They struggle to stay alive and one of the characters, Mimi, dies.” 

“Do you listen to this music to stay close to you mom?” Nathan asked. He felt a hitch in Agron’s breathing before he answered. 

“Yeah, to begin with I listened to it because of my mom. Now, I just like it. Even if I don’t know the story behind the music, I love the complexity, the flow, how there is a beginning, middle and end to each composition. I like listening most when it’s just the music, without the words.” 

This time Nathan smiled to himself. “Agron, do you realize that you are really a bit of a geek, you just don’t look like one. You want to be an engineer and you like classical music. Most kids I know want to listen to rock ‘n roll and just have fun.” 

Agron chuckled at Nathan’s description. “So I’m a bit of a geek, eah? What do you mean that I don’t look like one? What’s a geek supposed to look like?” Now Nathan turned himself and knelt, straddling Agron’s lap so he could look at him. 

“Well, you are good looking, handsome actually, a bit edgy, athletic, you’re already tanned from the farm….” Describing Agron to Agron was starting to turn Nathan on. His fingers began to caress Agron’s hands as he continued to speak. 

“You have these amazing hands; I love to watch the way you move them; when you were making the skewers it was like you were making sculpture.” Then Nathan let his fingers move up Agron’s arms to his chest, neck and face. 

“Do you realize that you are beautiful? I was thinking about this when you went to the tent before. I can loose all concept of time watching you move, watching your face, watching your mouth.” Nathan began to kiss Agron’s lips and face. Agron was becoming quickly overwhelmed. 

Agron asked “Nathan, do you have any inhibitions at all?” 

Nathan stopped kissing and looked at him. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

Agron continued “You always say what you are thinking; it seems like you always act on your feelings.” 

A smile crossed Nathan’s face “Only when I’m with you. I don’t keep any guard up when I’m with you; especially if we’re alone.” 

Agron sighed and embraced Nathan close to him saying “No one has ever been as open with me as you are. No one has ever been so honest.” Now it was Agron that was tenderly touching Nathan, looking into his dark, dark eyes. 

“I’m going to let myself be you, to say what comes to mind without reservation.” Agron took in a deep breath and exhaled, as if he was letting go of the moorings that kept him attached to land. 

“Do you know what I see when I see you? There is fearlessness in you, like you’d be that 15th century guy to set sail across unknown oceans and not be scared at all…” 

Agron kissed Nathan’s forehead and continued “it’s like you are that warrior who inspired the troops to fight against horrible odds and actually won.” Nathan smiled at the description, not agreeing but enjoying the idea that Agron saw him that way. 

Agron placed his hand on Nathan’s chest and breathed. “Everything that you are, that you feel is right here. I don’t have to second guess you because you just put it out there for me to see. You have so much more courage than me.” Nathan looked at him and kissed him tenderly. 

“Agron, I’m not courageous. I just have no reason to doubt. I know that kind of person you are, I can tell by how you love and by what is important to you. I know with certainty that one day something will happen and I’ll need your strength to help me through it. But I’m not scared because I know that you’ll be there, that you’ll come to me no matter what.” Agron was astonished that Nathan had such faith, was so certain of him. Agron held Nathan close, wanting to meld their bodies together, never to be separate, and never to be without him. 

Agron nuzzled his face into Nathan’s neck; his voice broke when he said “I will love you always, never doubt this.” 

Nathan replied “Never.”


	9. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort found in passion, using the physical to heal the emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...and I am waiting  
> for the storms of life  
> to be over  
> and I am waiting  
> to set sail for happiness..." from "I am waiting" by Lawrence Ferlinghetti

After a while Nathan gently pulled back from their embrace. He said “Bring your music. Let’s go” as he stood and offered Agron his hand. They gathered the remnants of the evening and walked the short distance to the tent. 

After placing the left over food with the ice and disposing of the trash, Nathan tied up one of the tent flats and said to Agron “I want to see us in the firelight.” Agron’s heart ached with emotion as he dipped his head in agreement. 

Once inside the tent they removed their shoes and clothes without conversation. Agron lay down on his back and Nathan came to him, lying next to him on his side so he could see Agron’s face. 

“Come and kiss me” Agron whispered as he raised his arms to embrace the young man next to him. Nathan’s face grew soft as he rose up, once again moving his body to straddle Agron’s hips and reached down to kiss him. Agron stopped him short, catching his breath with his eyes wide. 

“You know to me you’re like a Ferlinghetti poem; you’re so perfect and astonishing in simplicity but so complicated and real in how you make me feel.” 

Nathan kissed him and then he smiled, shook his head slowly and whispered back “Oh no, you read poetry too? God, I’m hot for a geek.” They smiled at each other; making love tonight was going to be amazing. 

The camp fire was burning in a slow steady state; the light had become a golden red hue that filtered through the screen of the tent. Agron watched Nathan in this light thinking that he couldn't possibly be real; none of this could be real. Agron reached up and stroked Nathan’s face and neck loving the feel of warmth from Nathan's skin, letting his hands gently explore the musculature of Nathan's chest. 

Agron whispered “You look dreamlike in this light; like some kind of mythical creature.” Nathan smiled has he let his hands wander over Agron’s body, tracing the curves and valleys of his strength. 

He lowered his face, closed his eyes and breathed in Agron’s scent. “I love your smell. There is else nothing like it. When I’m old and can’t see, I’ll only have to breathe to know that you’re there.” 

They continued to caress each other’s bodies, whispering of what they found, how it felt to touch and how it was to feel the other’s touch in return. Their movement was not hurried, they both wanted to explore and luxuriate in the closeness of being together. Nathan found a particularly sensitive place just beside Agron’s ear that gave him goose bumps when Nathan sucked and nibbled at it. 

“God when you touch me it feels like heaven” Agron sighed. 

Nathan queried “So much of this weekend has been about teaching me about sex, letting me learn about what I want. Tell me, what is it that you want? What can I give to you?” Agron watched Nathan’s face and form, Nathan’s hands moving across his skin, his face gentle and beautiful. 

“All I want is to be with you, to feel us connected, to watch your face when you come, to feel your body shake, to know that I gave you that kind of pleasure.” 

Agron and Nathan were quiet for some time, just tasting, caressing and feeling as their lust was rising slowly, steadily. 

Nathan’s voice was low as he looked into Agron’s eyes. “When you were inside of me I just let go and let myself feel; I let go of all control and I gave it to you. It was so amazing. It was almost like an act of surrender, you know?” 

Agron was watching Nathan’s face intently as he continued “Do you think that there will ever be a time when you would want to let go?” Agron slowed his movement to a halt and thought carefully about what Nathan asked. 

Nathan continued on “It’s not that I don’t want you with me, inside me; God, feeling you inside of me is everything anyone could ever want; is everything that I want…But I wonder about you having the freedom to let go; if that is something that I can give you.” 

Agron could not respond; he didn't want to corrupt this moment with painful thoughts. Nathan sensed as he always did that there was something there, something shut away. He reached for Agron’s face and kissed his beautiful sweet mouth. 

“I am not asking you for this, not now, not ever. It is just a hope that one day I can give you the kind of freedom you give me.” Agron let out a shuttered breath. In this moment, he loved Nathan with every atom of his being, every ounce of life he had inside him. 

“All I want...”Agron’s voice broke before he could continue. Nathan pressed his fingertips to Agron’s lips to stop his speech. 

Nathan stroked Agron’s face and kissed him over and over again with sweet affection. “Hush now. It’s only us. Nothing else matters.” 

With this sentiment on his lips Nathan poured his body over his lover’s, using his legs, arms, torso and face, he caressed and kissed the man beneath him. Nathan allowed his attention to flow the length of Agron’s skin, down his neck, chest and stomach as he felt Agron’s erection become more pronounced, he felt him shutter as he dragged his nails against Agron’s thighs. Agron’s breathing was coming more rapidly as Nathan’s ministrations gently became more ardent. Nathan was driven to taste and possess this man who was the object of his affection. 

He let his tongue lavish wet kisses and nibbles on Agron’s stomach, tracing down to the border of the soft curly hair that surrounded Agron’s wondrous cock. As Nathan nuzzled the space between Agron’s hip and thigh Agron groaned his name with a deep guttural voice. Nathan gently spread Agron’s legs apart, slipped his hands under Agron’s ass, gripped his hips from behind and pulled Agron’s groin to him. Agron gasped at the unsuspected show of strength. Nathan paused and asked Agron if he was OK, if he wanted Nathan to stop. 

Agron forced himself up on his elbows to respond but all he could see was the face of this magnificent man. Agron’s eyes were blown and fully dilated; his body was covered with a soft sheen of sweat, his chest heaving. Once he saw Nathan’s beautiful face he could say nothing, he could not find his voice. He could only watch as Nathan’s warm wet mouth found his cock, as Nathan’s tongue massaged the tender skin as it lapped slowly up backside of his length, taking him in again and again. Agron could never have imagined such an erotic sight, never have imagined anything like what he was experiencing. He heard Nathan’s voice as though it were coming from somewhere far away; he couldn't understand what the voice was saying. Then he watched as Nathan crept back up Agron’s body, moving his own as if he were something feline and fierce. Agron’s eyes never left him as Nathan moved and settled himself over Agron’s lap. 

“Your cum is bitter and warm” he said as he cupped Agron’s face in his hands. “I want you to get me ready; I want you to fuck me.” 

Agron instantly knew that he had to have Nathan, possess him, feel him come, feel him give in. His mouth was suddenly on Nathan, everywhere he could reach, hungry and insisting. Agron’s hips rolled into Nathan’s pinning their engorged cocks between them, demanding friction and pleasure. His hands gripped the cheeks of Nathan’s ass with such force that Nathan cried out and he answered Agron’s grasp with force of his own. Nathan found the oil and held it for Agron’s use. Well oiled fingers slid down the valley and finger tips massaged the sensitive opening as both Nathan and Agron moaned. 

“Hurry… Hurry” Nathan begged at Agron’s ear. But it did not matter how much he ached to be inside of Nathan’s beautiful round ass, Agron would not allow himself to rush and hurt him for the sake of their passion; never for the sake of his own. 

Nathan was groaning and pushing into Agron’s hand, begging him for more movement, more penetration as Agron gently stretched the opening. When he knew Nathan was ready he asked for more oil and slathered his aching cock. 

“Lay on your back” Agron whispered at Nathan’s ear. Nathan was quickly there, raised his knees and spread his legs as invitation for Agron to enter. Agron positioned himself and pushed his cock against the mouth of Nathan’s channel, teasing it open, pushing slowly in and back. Nathan’s desire had no patience; he laced his legs around Agron’s hips and drew Agron in to him in one quick move as he dug his heels into Agron’s lower back. They both cried at the sensation, overwhelmed and desperately trying to maintain control. 

After a few moments Nathan implored “Please. Agron. Move.” 

Agron began to slowly stroke, feeling the hot tight smooth skin surround his own, reveling in the sensation of their bodies connected, of Nathan’s legs wrapped tightly around him, not allowing a breath of distance between them. Agron knew that his time was short, knew that neither of them had any control left. He raised Nathan’s hips slightly to change the angle of his penetration. He found the spot that he was looking for as Nathan moaned deeply, clenched at him and thrust his hips harder. Incoherent words tumbled from Nathan’s swollen lips as he pushed himself onto Agron’s cock with force. 

“Come with me” Nathan begged. 

With frenzied stroking Agron could not stop; he felt himself explode, lightning running down his back to his groin, taking his mind as he rocked with Nathan. Nathan felt the burst of warmth as Agron’s essence spilled inside of him. He let go and let the feeling take him, waves of pleasure rushing over him spilling his semen onto their stomachs as he pitched with Agron to the rhythm of their climax. Nathan’s body trembled with the strength of their exertion. Agron moved his hands around to Nathan’s back and held him, never wanting to move from this moment.


	10. Fear of Re-Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend comes to a close and the guys must return to the real world.

When dawn arrived on Sunday morning Agron slowly awoke. He felt Nathan’s warmth next to him and smiled, not opening his eyes just wanting to indulge in the morning sounds and the knowledge that there was this incredible person next to him. In his mind he replayed scenes from the past two nights and days, recalling their laughter, their easy conversations and those conversations that were painful for him. He saw Nathan’s beautiful face, he heard the sound of his voice, and he felt the press of Nathan’s hands upon him and the taste of Nathan’s yielding and passionate body. Nathan was right; this would remain the most important weekend of Agron’s life too. This weekend would have to sustain them during the busy weeks and months ahead. Agron was working 10 to 12 hour days, sometimes six days a week. In many ways he didn't mind the long hours; he wanted the money for his car and possibly for college. As long as he and Nathan could talk every day and find at least some time to be together, it would be alright; after all it was only for two more months. Nothing could take away from what they had found together, created together; Agron was certain of this. Agron let himself drift off again to lazy images flowing through his thoughts 

Nathan’s eyes flew open, almost urgently. It was Sunday morning, the last morning of their weekend; so few hours left just to be together, not worrying about what others thought, not drawn into what other’s would have them do, intrusions on time together. Agron worked such long hours at Merritt’s. Nathan’s days were full as well, working at the Market in between ball practice most of the week with Friday night and Saturday games. He could give up playing on the County team, but what good would that do with Agron working too. Nathan fought to control his anxiety. 

“Breathe slower, breathe slower” he coached himself. The weekend may be ending but they had the summer and time beyond that. He needed to stop the panic. He moved over and watched Agron’s sleeping face, watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. The sight of that comfortable, lazy rhythm of Agron’s movement calmed him, made his heart ache with gratitude. 

“How lucky am I?” he thought. “Agron could have anyone he wanted and he found me. No reason to panic no reason at all; just enjoy the morning.” Nathan continued to watch Agron’s sleeping form until closed eyes fluttered open and Nathan was greeted with a luminescent smile. 

Nathan couldn't resist touching him so he leaned over, placed his hand on Agron’s heart and kissed him saying “Good morning.” Agron responded with pulling Nathan into an embrace and returning his kiss. 

“I need a bath, how about it?” Agron asked Nathan as he nuzzled sweet kisses into Nathan’s neck. 

“You keep that up and bathing will not be the invitation that I want from you.” Nathan chuckled. Agron slowly stopped administering his torment. 

“Did you bring a shaving kit? We both need a shave.” 

It was going to be a slow ease back in to the real world for both young men; checkout was by Noon and they were expected to be at Agron’s by 5pm for dinner. They each found their shaving kits along with their other gear and towels and headed up to the bath house to get cleaned up. A bath house at the Park could be a bit primitive depending which one you went to. They were headed to the one designated for the long-term campers so they were in luck for there would be hot water and showers. Being this early in the summer season and the Park so lightly populated, they were unlikely to even see another camper this early in the morning. 

The sun was fully over the horizon as they walked over the crest of a small hill, finally able to see a small cinder block building with a pitched roof nestled near a grove of trees. The morning light was golden so even the bath house looked a little charming. As they continued on toward the building Nathan inhaled deeply. 

“I’m going to miss this place” he sighed. Agron, intuitively knowing that his companion meant he was going to miss both the open natural beauty of the Park and their time alone together, drew his arm across Nathan’s shoulders and gently hugged his neck; enough had been said. 

It turned out that without knowing it both of them had really missed hot water, relishing in the feel of the shower, the viscosity of the lather as they washed each other’s backs. They admired each other’s bodies as they soaped and scrubbed, both yearning for affectionate touch to evolve to sensuous but not willing to risk inopportune discovery. Even with shaving, it felt good to have smooth skin again. It was if they were somehow re-birthing themselves, preparing to return back in to the rest of the world and put the time from this weekend into an intimate, private place that they would be able to reference when they wanted to, when they needed too. 

Stomachs were growling by the time they finished and were heading back to the camp site. Their conversation was focused on food as they proceeded the distance back. Once at the tent they laid out the towels to dry on the tent roof and scavenged their supplies for nourishment. Agron dismayed that coffee wasn’t available but he had his cake donuts with cinnamon and sugar so at least he would get by. Nathan was more interested in left-over potato salad and a banana, not being as appreciative of sweets as Agron apparently was. Agron found music on the radio and they settled in for breakfast.

Agron offered “When we’re done here, let’s walk on the beach before we go. We didn't explore the eastern end yet.” Nathan caught Agron’s eye and shook his head affirmatively while spooning the last of the potato salad into his mouth.

“Is that all you’re gonna eat?” he asked Agron who was nearing the end of his donuts. 

“I’m not really a breakfast guy – even though you wouldn't know it by what I ate yesterday. I don’t typically get really hungry until I've been up a while” he replied as he brushed sugar and cinnamon off his fingers. With no other option, Agron headed for the soda, popped one open and downed half of it down in short order. 

“Let’s get going before the tide comes back in; maybe we’ll find something interesting in the sand or in the alcoves” urged Agron, already in the midst of cleaning up.

The guys headed down the embankment to the beach; glancing around, looking for other campers or any Park staff who might be patrolling. So far, they were alone. They headed east along the beach, one carrying shoes in hand and the other, having tied laces together, carrying shoes around his neck. After they had walked about a mile they spotted some rocky overhang. Adventure spurring them on, they took off running to see what they would find. Under the rock face dug out by centuries upon centuries of lake water and rain, they found what appeared to be a cave. 

“Hold up” Nathan urged, “I’m putting my sneakers back on. No telling what we’ll find in there.”

”Good idea” Agron said as he stopped as well and under took the same task. “Ready?” he asked Nathan. “Good, let’s go.” 

They entered the opening in the rock with enthusiasm; scrambling over smaller rocks partially buried in the sand and dodging around the boulders protruding out, too large to gracefully overcome. As they walked along the path they noticed that the light wasn’t dimming as they continued deeper into the rock. 

“There must be an overhead opening somewhere where this light is coming from” commented Nathan as they continued along, “It should be getting darker by now.” 

Agron agreed with Nathan’s observation and said “You know maybe we should put a limit on the amount of time that we are willing to walk into this tunnel. Maybe this thing will go on forever.” 

Nathan turned to look at Agron’s face and asked “Are you concerned that we might get lost?” 

Agron replied “Not lost, but we need to make certain that we get back in time to pack up before we need to leave.” 

“Ah, you've got point.” Nathan agreed. “Do you have your watch?” Agron checked his pocket and pulled out his Bulova Accutron, a gift from his parents on his 18th birthday. He hadn't looked at the watch since before they left for the Park on Friday afternoon and part of him felt reluctant to have to return to ‘real’ time.’ 

“Well, its only 8:00 now so we've got plenty of time. What do you say we agree to head back to the tent no later than say 10? Then we’ll have enough time to get back and pack up with out having to hurry” asked Agron. The thought of having to pack up and go back home was not one which Nathan wanted to think about but there it was.

“Sure, 10 sound fine” Nathan said with recognition, if not enthusiasm. A glance of mutual acceptance passed between them as they continued on with their exploration. They persisted on for another twenty minutes and found more of the same: water, rock and an unknown source of light. Frustrated with the lack of interesting things to discover, they decided to head back to the beach.

On the way back they noticed a glimmer of white at the base of one of the larger boulders. As they approached the spot they discovered that it was a piece of some kind of white stone, mottled lightly with faint rivulets of pale grey and green. Curiosity got the best of them and with bold agreement they dug out around the rock’s base to see how large it was. It appeared to be about a foot long, roughly 8 inches at the widest point and about 8 inches at its deepest. They continued to dig around it until it could be levered out of the sandy muck using a flat stone they found near by.

“What do you think that this could be from?” asked Nathan. “It certainly isn't shale, limestone or any other kind of sedimentary rock. Look, its kind of soft too, the other rock scraped it when we levered it out.” 

“It almost looks like marble but what would that being doing here?” remarked Agron. Together they continued to examine the rock, both marveling at its weight and where it had been worn smooth it had an almost silky surface. Nathan was excited about their find and immediately decided that they needed to take it back with them. 

“You really want to carry this thing up the embankment back to the campsite?” Agron asked with skepticism in his voice.

“Yes!” was Nathan’s enthusiastic reply. “Once it’s washed off it will be a really cool reminder of this weekend.” He hefted it up between his muddy hands with an “Oomph.” 

Thinking out loud Nathan continued “We've got to find an easier way to carry this back” as he struggled to keep the wet, bulky object within his grasp.

Nasir suddenly got excited. “I know, I’ll wrap it in my shirt and each of us can take an end. If it gets too heavy I’ll wade in the lake and pull it along!” Agron looked at him like he was mad, genius maybe but mad just the same for wanting the rock in the first place. Nathan was already tumbling the rock end over end in an effort to get it to drier ground when Agron acquiesced and lent his effort to the task. With more than just a little laughter and jostling they rolled the rock out of the tunnel and Nathan insisted on getting it to the lake to wash it off. Once clean, Agron had to admit that the rock was most likely marble and was truly lovely in the sunlight. 

“You’re really going to haul this thing back to the campsite and keep it?” Agron again inquired.

“Yep I am” was Nathan’s unequivocal reply. Agron watched with an amusing smile on his face as Nathan proceeded to remove his shirt and place it on the dry sand; he placed the large rock lengthwise onto the shirt and wrapped the fabric securely around it. 

When finished and he looked up at Agron and asked “You going to keep grinning at me or are you going to help carry this back?” 

Agron thought for a minute, scooped up a handful of water and threw it in Nathan’s direction chuckling “If I’ve learned anything about you Nate it’s that once you’ve made up your mind, it’s a done deal. Of course, I’m going to help you.” Nathan responded with a bright smile of his own and gestured for Agron to pick up one end as he picked up the other. When their grips were secure, the companions progressed down the lake shore, keeping an eye out for an upward path that would be conducive to walking some semblance of side by side formation. 

The walk back was uneventful as the men engaged mostly in small talk with Agron occasionally chiding Nathan about the white rock. They talked about how their opposing schedules and commitments for the remaining 10 weeks of summer was going to make finding time to see one another tight. They agreed to talk on the phone most evenings and, whenever possible, they would meet on Thursday nights. When they reached the campsite they ceremoniously put Nathan’s rock with their supplies. Both men were feeling a bit melancholy. As was typical of him, Nathan took Agron’s hand and nodded toward the tent. 

“Time out before we have to pack and go?” he asked. Agron gave him a small smile and, as was typical for him, he bobbed his head in reply. 

For the last time this weekend Agron and Nathan lay next to one another on their sleeping bags. Agron rolled to his side and motioned for Nathan to move in close. Nathan complied, spooning his back into Agron’s chest and wrapping Agron’s arm around him. 

“I’m really going to miss this” Nathan said quietly, tracing small circles on to Agron’s skin, feeling the fine hairs of Agron’s forearm against his fingertips. 

”Me too” Agron whispered into Nathan’s neck as he took his scent in deeply and held him closer. 

“We’re going be alright, Nate. You know that, right?” Agron asked attempting to reassure his lover as he planted small kisses on Nathan’s neck, wanting to memorize the taste and feel of his skin.

Nathan’s voice was laced with emotion “I know we’re going be alright. It’s just that this has been so good here. I don’t want it to go away.” 

After several moments’ quiet Nathan continued “I don’t want to have to hide how I feel about you, Agron” he paused and whispered “It’s just that I love you.” Agron could feel the shudder in Nathan’s breathing as his lover attempted to keep his feelings under control. Agron desperately wanted to sooth Nathan’s concerns. 

With a hint of fierceness in his voice Agron whispered “Nate, don’t think about what we aren’t going to have, aren’t going to be able to do once we leave here. Just think about the next time that we can be together, that’s only a short time away.” 

Not sensing that Nathan had calmed, Agron continued on “We don’t know about our work schedules for the rest of the summer but we know that we both have the 4th of July off. We know that we can see each other then and that’s only 2 weeks away.” Nathan wanted so much to be consoled by Agron’s words but he felt like they were going to leave something precious behind when they left the Park in just a few hours. The ache in his chest felt like an unbearable weight as tears made their way down Nathan’s face. As Agron pressed his lips to Nathan’s cheek he felt the dampness there.

“Awe Nate, no, no don’t be so upset” Agron pleaded as he rolled Nathan over to face him. Agron held Nathan’s face between his hands, wiped the dampness away with his thumbs and slowly caressed Nathan’s face with a shower of sweet kisses. 

Agron crooned “Please don’t be so sad. I love you. It will be OK. We will be OK.” Nathan’s eyes remained closed as he willed himself to relax and be comforted by the man he adored. 

Still seeking a way to diminish Nathan’s fears Agron bartered “I tell you what. When it’s private, just between us, I’ll call you ‘Nasir’ and you’ll know that I love you. And when I say “Evangola” you’ll know that I’m thinking of you and that we’ll be together soon.” Nathan responded by nuzzling his face under Agron’s chin to lavish affection onto Agron’s throat as he laced his arms around Agron and pulled him in tighter. 

In between his ministrations Nathan sighed “It was just a moment’s sadness. It’s gone now.” They held each other, softly caressing, finding solace in the intimate closeness. Nathan began to smile to himself. He gently pulled himself back just far enough so that he could see Agron’s eyes. 

Agron looked at Nathan’s face and cocked his head slightly “What is it?” he asked.

With a slightly wicked smile on his face Nathan said “We have to find some where its private and safe to have sex. I’m not really happy at all with the prospect of getting laid in the back seat of a car.” Agron burst out laughing and pulled Nathan back into a bear hug. How quickly his mood had rebounded.

“Nasir, Nasir. We will find someplace safe that isn't cramped and where you can yell out as much as you want, OK?” 

“Yes and thank you. Agron, I love you too.” Nasir said still smiling as he snuggled back closer into Agron’s chest.


	11. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things just keep getting the way.

The first week after their camping trip was so full of commitments that they typically did not talk until after 9:30 at night when Nathan got home from closing the store as was the case on their first Thursday night. Then, even though he had gotten out of working until closing on Saturday, having private time with Agron was waylaid again when Nathan was asked to look after his brothers when his parents went out for the evening. Equally as disappointed Agron grabbed himself a burger at Pat’s Drive-In after work and went over to the Johnson household to hang out. Nathan met Agron at the back door when he arrived. Nathan looked through the screen, sighed and almost imperceptively shook his head; he raised his hand and laid his palm flat against the screen. Agron’s hand met Nathan’s and they could feel the heat pass between their hands. 

“Nasir” Agron said quietly. “I brought you and the boys curly fries” Agron added with a smile. Nathan returned the smile and pushed the door open.

“Well, since you come bearing gifts, I guess I have to let you in.” Nathan continued quietly “I’m so sorry about tonight.”

“Things happen. At least we get to see each other and can spend some kind of time together” Agron replied.

Then Agron called out loudly “Hey guys, I've brought curly fries. Anyone want some?” There was a scurry of feet and joyous yelp from Lucas and Samuel. Apparently curly fries were a hit. 

Nathan warned his brothers when they bounded into the kitchen all grabby-hands “Mom will kill me if you eat in the living room; so it’s either the kitchen or outside. You choose.” Immediately there was a 2-voice chorus of grumbling that quickly faded. Sam opted for outside – grabbing one portion of the fries, a salt shaker, bottle of vinegar, his radio and a book to accompany him. With his hands full he headed out. Lucas asked if he could stay in the kitchen with his brother and Agron.

With a quick glance for confirmation Nathan said “Of course you can stay in here with us. Aggy won’t mind, will you?” A smile graced Agron’s face as he confirmed with Lucas that he was invited to stay with the ‘big guys.’ Lucas felt like a million bucks. He didn't often get the chance to spend time with Nathan lately. With Nathan gone so much Lucas missed his big brother. Sam was usually too busy to just hang out with someone four years younger. To Lucas it seemed like Nathan was so special; he didn't mind hanging with someone ten whole years younger than him. Lucas and Nathan could talk about all kinds of things. And, now that Nathan was best friends with Agron, it was even better because Agron liked to hang out with Lucas too. A giant smile spread across Lucas’ sun-freckled face as he looked from one young man to the next. 

The three guys ate and talked for almost an hour. The conversation wasn’t about anything special. As was usual they ended up conversing about the regular topics: Johnson family pet antics, baseball and music. 

Lucas asked “Agron, are you gonna come to the VFW for the July 4th celebration? There isn't going to be donkey baseball this year. I liked the donkey baseball game last year. It was funny. Instead Nate’s team is playing the Cattaraugus Flyers. I think that Nate’s team will win, don’t you?”

Agron glanced sideways at Nathan and then gave Lucas a thoughtful look and replied “Well, I hear the Cattaraugus Flyers are a pretty good team. I don’t know…” At this Nathan landed a casual punch on Agron’s upper arm.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, bud!” Nathan jested. But Lucas’ face became deadly serious.

“Agron, you really don’t think that Nathan’s team will loose, do you? Nathan’s a really good player. He’ll help them win, I know he will.” Agron saw the look of near devastation on the young boy’s face and realized that, apparently, this was a very serious concern for Lucas.

“I’m sorry, Luc, I was only kidding. Of course I think that your brother’s team will win.” As soon as Lucas turned his eyes away, Agron mouthed an “I’m sorry” to Nathan and gave a shrug. It was past 7:30 pm and one of Lucas’ favorite shows “The famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo” was coming on at 8:00 pm. Nathan could see that Lucas was already starting to slow down.

“Lucas, it’s almost time for Mr. Magoo. Why don’t you get cleaned up and get ready for bed; then you can watch TV for a while.” Lucas was more than pleased with the idea since he didn't usually get to choose his favorite shows when his family was home on Saturday nights. 

“You mean you’re not gonna let Sam choose?” the youngster asked.

“Naw, tonight you get to be in charge of the TV. Agron and I will clean up the kitchen. You go ahead and get yourself ready, OK Bud?” Lucas bounded up the stairs, not needing a second request. 

“Oh, you’re good at this babysitting thing, aren't you?” Agron said with a grin. 

“Yep, I've had lots of practice at it. Sam usually occupies himself with something so giving Lucas run of the TV doesn't cause any arguments anyway. ‘Gilligan’s Island’ comes on after ‘Mr. Magoo;’ that usually grabs Sam in too.” Now that they were alone in the kitchen Nathan allowed his hand to brush along Agron’s. 

In a low voice Nathan said “If all goes well, both of them will be upstairs by 9:30 at the latest. Then you and I can go sit out back and get some time alone until Mom and Dad come home.” 

Agron leaned in close enough to feel Nathan’s warm breath. “Like I said, you’re good at this” as he moved over and gave Nathan a quick kiss of gratitude. Agron left the table and headed out the back door in search of Sam while Nathan threw the trash away and wiped down the table and mentored Lucas along. 

All did go according to Nathan’s predictions and he and Agron went out to the back porch as the last of the sunset fell beyond the horizon. The sky was already in the throws of evolving from orange and purple to darkest blue as the young men laid Nathan’s closed sleeping bag on the porch floor for seating along the wall. They arranged themselves side by side sitting with backs propped up and watched the sky darken. Nathan reached over, took Agron’s hand and rested it on his thigh. Nathan let his fingertips trace circles on the warm skin as he moved in closer to take in Agron’s scent. 

Relishing in the closeness of his lover Agron whispered “This is what I miss most, you know. Just being with you, just sitting here, nothing planned. I like feeling you close enough to hear you breathe; knowing that I can say anything that I need or want to say and it will be alright.” In response and, as it was one of his favorite things to do, Nathan moved his face to nuzzle into Agron’s neck, planting a few soft kisses along his Adam’s apple. 

Nathan queried “You know you didn't answer Lucas about the 4th. Do you have plans with your family or will you be at the VFW?”

“Don’t you remember we said we were going to be together on the 4th? I knew that your family was going because you have the game so I suggested to Dad and Angela that they might enjoy the stuff at the VFW; I even took them a flyer. They liked the idea so they are going to take Pamey there after the parade. They know that you’re going to play at 3:00 so they are planning to stay for your game and the picnic afterwards too” Agron conveyed. “See I can be pretty persuasive too when I want to be.”

In one quick move, Nathan turned and pulled Agron in for an enthusiastic kiss. “Oh thank you!” he said quietly yet joyously. “I really wanted to spend as much of the day with you as we could but I didn't know how we would manage with my family at the VFW and yours somewhere else.” Nathan’s enthusiasm prompted him to throw one leg over Agron’s to straddle him and settle himself onto Agron’s lap face to face. 

Agron’s cautioned “Nathan, we have to be careful. You know that no one can see us like this.” 

Nathan sighed “No one can see us back here, we’re in the dark and protected by the garage on one side and the hedge on the others. Besides we will hear my parent’s car pull up so we’ll be fine.” 

“OK, but no serious making out, Nathan. That would just kill me” Agron said softly as he pulled Nathan in to a closer embrace. Agron knew that no words of caution were really going to keep Nathan constrained so he decided to try to strike a deal with his lover. 

Agron pulled back slightly from Nathan to look into his face and said “I tell you what. Here are the rules for tonight: no hands past 2nd base, OK?” Nathan looked at him and started to chuckle.

“Are you serious?” Nathan asked incredulously. 

“Yes I’m serious Nate. I know you; you’ll ignore every caution and plow straight ahead. Honestly I just don’t have the fortitude to fight if you do that.” Agron’s voice became quieter “I really don’t want to take any risks, OK?” Nathan reached up and stroked his fingers along Agron’s cheek and neck. Nathan had missed Agron’s taste and feel during the past week. He wanted to take Agron’s essence and bottle it up and keep it with him. But Nathan could hear and feel the earnestness in Agron’s request. 

It was Nathan’s turn to console is lover. “I tell you what. We will just get up and walk around the yard if things get too heated, OK?” Agron pulled Nathan in for a hug of gratitude. It was already hard for Agron to keep his head clear. The mere closeness of Nathan could be intoxicating for him. He could feel Nathan’s mouth on his neck, his teeth nibbling at the delicate skin behind Agron’s ear. Agron closed his eyes and just let himself feel for the moment. 

Nathan began to talk in a slow, controlled voice, his fingers lightly trailing up the length of Agron’s arms, starting with his wrists, proceeding along his forearms, biceps and shoulders.

“Sometimes when you are not with me I think about the Park and the first time I saw your body, saw you completely without clothing. Remember?” 

Nathan continued on, speaking slowly. “The moonlight was in the tent, you looked so amazing. God, I wanted you so much….” Agron was listening, feeling himself getting turned on just from Nathan’s words, the richness of his voice, tantalized by Nathan’s memories of that night. Nathan nuzzled into Agron’s neck, letting his tongue caress Agron’s throat, his teeth nibble along the tender skin.

“I remember how it felt when you laid your body over mine, how it felt when you moved back and forth against me, how your cock touched my ass, moved against my balls.”

Nathan’s voice was becoming huskier as he continued. “I remember wanting you so much I wanted to scream and beg but so afraid that it would end if I did.” Agron was breathing more heavily now, his hands still resting lightly along Nathan’s waist, his head propped against the wall, moving from side to side, allowing Nathan full access to his throat. Agron drew in Nathan’s heightened scent, fueled by the sweet sweat of Nathan’s ardor. Agron now could see his own visions from that night and the one that followed, starting to relive the sensations that he had felt. Nathan’s hands were still on his shoulders, starting to move ever so lightly down Agron’s back along his sides. Nathan’s words did not stop, his voice invading Agron’s senses more thoroughly than his fingertips, soliciting desire that was exquisite in its depth.

“I remember the flavor the first time I let myself taste your cock; you were warm, salty, a little bitter from your cum. I could actually feel your heartbeat pulse through the veins there. It was so powerful just to feel you, to know that you were letting me get so close.” Nathan had imagined that talking about his desires would somehow satisfy them. But this intimate act of vocalizing his memories and thoughts had only pushed his desire for Agron to a higher unanticipated level.

Nathan could feel that Agron was just as aroused; not just from the firmness of Agron’s engorged cock separated from Nathan’s own only by a few layers of fabric, but he could hear Agron’s breathing as labored has his own had become, he could feel the fine film of moisture on Agron’s skin. Nathan wanted Agron’s body, his sex, his passion; but now he also wanted his mind, his thoughts. Nathan wanted this kind of intimacy, the intimacy of shared visions, of shared memories, of shared desires. Nathan’s voice was raw and deep.

“Agron, give me your memories, tell me what it was like to feel me caressing you, to feel yourself want me, to feel yourself inside of me.” Agron’s breathe shuttered; all of his senses were electrified and his mind was fragmented. How could he pull himself back together enough to speak, to give Nathan what he asked for? 

But how could he not? Agron knew he would give Nathan everything... anything at all.

Agron drew in a ragged breath into his lungs. “How do I say those things, Nasir? How do I collect those things, give substance to those thoughts, to what I see, to what I feel?” Agron raised his hands and placed a palm on each side of Nathan’s face; he kissed Nathan’s wondrous mouth and his breath hitched as he broke away.

“You are here, Nasir. You know what it is that you see; how to say it, describe what it is that you feel.” Agron exhaled and took in another breath as to fortify himself.

“When we are together like this my thoughts just swirl. I don’t know if I can capture them. Pictures flash, aroma bombards me and sensations are here but I don’t know how to describe them….You are here, filling up the space all around me and I can’t go beyond that.” 

Agron’s voice became a whisper “I don’t know if I want to go beyond that.”

Nathan was breathless yet unrelenting in return “Try. Try to tell me what it was like for you; just feel it and tell me.” For Agron this was torture, an exquisite kind of torture. Slowly Agron closed his eyes and saw his thoughts, felt his memories. He began to speak haltingly, without mindful direction, letting words just come.

“Heat, it is always heat.” Agron paused and continued to search for the words “Warmth from your hands where they touch my skin; warmth from your mouth as you kiss me.” Agron’s voice had dropped an octave, coming from deep in his throat. The memories and words had a will of their own.

“Heat when you make your fingernails scratch against my thighs, dig into me, pulling me in closer, unbelievably closer.” Agron’s voice was almost a moan “Heat when your mouth is so wet and warm and eager when you take in my cock…. then the loss of heat when you take your mouth away; how I hate that, the cold of having you gone.” 

Without realizing it, yet needing to respond to his desire some how, some way, Nathan had begun to gently ride his groin against Agron’s as Agron’s words continued.

“Heat when you tell me to fuck you.... when you let me fuck you…..the feel of being inside you so warm and smooth and unbelievably tight around me.” Agron was panting now, his own fingers digging into Nathan’s hips, his face now forward with his mouth pressed so close to Nathan’s ear, barely whispering, raw emotion and fierce desire.

“Its heat Nasir, always heat when I’m close to you, unbelievable, exquisite heat.” Agron stopped talking and tried to control his breath, his thoughts, and his desire.

“We have to get up and move. We have to step away.” Agron had stopped Nathan’s rhythmic movement, stilled his hips in a firm grasp. Nathan was panting softly, equally turned on.

Agron sighed “God, Nasir, I want you so damned much right now…. I didn't know that just words could do this.” Agron was willing his body back into control.

“Nasir, I need to leave. Your parents will be home soon. We can’t be like this, wanting each other like this. They’ll figure it out, they’ll know.” Agron was firm in his resolve and imploring his body to obey his mind. Nathan knew from the tone of Agron’s voice that his will would not be altered.

“Please Agron; just give me a few more minutes to get my thoughts clear, to get my head straight before you would have me move away” Nathan beseeched as he forced his body to sit upright, allowing the cooler night air to flow between them.

Agron sighed “Please, I must have distance between us. Move from my lap and sit beside me then; you will still be close, but hopefully not so damned tempting.” A slight smile crossed Agron’s face as he gifted a small kiss to Nathan’s lips. With a groan of both discomfort and acceptance, Nathan swung his leg back and settled in sitting next to Agron again. Since he had acquiesced to not pursue his desire Nathan relished the feeling of body heat escaping allowing him opportunity to reclaim his control. Their panting quietly ebbed and they had power over their lust again, at least for the moment.

Nathan implored “Agron, I am so sorry. I had thought that if I said what was on my mind that it would be easier somehow. I know now how wrong I was.”

Then he continued on “However, it was really, really hot to hear you talk like that. You weren't even really touching me; you were just so close that I could feel your breath and your skin get warm and sweaty as you got more and more turned on.”

Agron almost growled “Nate, please stop talking about it. I’m barely hanging on here; I’m trying so hard not to pull you into the car and fuck you right now; I wouldn't care if we did have an audience.”

Nathan smiled, relishing in the thought of what Agron’s passion would feel like. “OK, OK. I’ll stop being such a greedy ass. Oh, sorry for the choice of words” he giggled softly.

Agron began tickling and poking him lightly. “You are such an ass sometimes!” allowing Nathan’s humor breakup the heaviness of the moment; becoming more energetic in his punishment of Nathan. 

“Stop! Stop! I agree I can be an ass!” Nathan gasped in between giggles as Agron was merciless in his pursuit of revenge over the ‘ass’ remark. They were so engrossed in how it good it felt to let go and laugh that neither of the young men heard footsteps approach.

“Evening guys” Nathan’s father said with a sense of laughter in his own voice as he and his wife approached Agron and Nathan wrestling and guffawing on the porch floor. Nathan was the first to recognize the voice and put an immediate end to his movements. 

Nathan responded “Dad! Mom, you’re back” as he grabbed Agron’s wrists to halt his continued jostling. Agron’s head snapped up in recognition of the intrusion.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Did you have a good evening?” Agron said, desperately working to regain his composure, thanking the powers that be that it was so dark out that Nathan’s parents couldn't see the bulges both he and Nathan’s jeans failed to conceal. 

“We did have a nice evening, thank you Agron. I take it that the other boys are in bed?” Susan Johnson inquired with a smile on her face. 

Sitting up and adjusting his twisted clothing Nathan replied “Yeah. Luc was down for the count before ‘Gilligan’s Island’ was over and Sam went upstairs at 9; a quiet evening.”

Nathan’s mother continued “Are we going to see you tomorrow after church, Agron?” 

Agron sent a glance over to Nathan then responded “No ma'am, my father asked me to help with a cabinet installation tomorrow. It’s the first day I’ve had free in a while so I’m gonna help him with that.” Agron could see Nathan’s head drop as he stared at the porch floor flooded with disappointment.

“We hope to see you on the 4th then; take care.” With these final words, Susan Johnson took her husband’s hand and proceeded up the porch steps into the house.

Once they were alone again Agron quietly apologized. “Nate, I’m sorry about tomorrow. My Dad just asked me tonight to help him out. What could I do? I haven’t seen them much since Memorial Day when I started at the Farm.” Nathan reached out and took Agron’s hand.

“I’m not upset with you. I know what it’s like. Look at tonight with me having to look after the boys; you were a really good sport about that. It’s just what is, I guess.” Nathan leaned in and pressed his forehead into Agron’s chest, letting the cover of darkness protect them. “Are you gonna stay awhile?” Nathan asked, lightly running fingers along the front of Agron’s shirt.

“Yeah, I’ll stay awhile longer” Agron whispered as he let himself caress Nathan’s dark, smooth hair, wondering how really sexy and beautiful it was now that it was growing out. 

“I’ll miss your closeness next week. Come sit next to me” as he patted the sleeping bag next to him. 

Nathan rotated his body up next to Agron, allowing their sides to touch, resting his head on Agron’s shoulder. “Me too” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VFW stands for Veterans of Foreign Wars, social and service organizations for individuals who have served in wars on foreign soil. After WW1 and again after WW2, VFW posts sprang up all across America, supported by and for thousands of returning soldiers. For those too young or urban and may not know, before the internet, cell phones and cable TV, people living in small towns relied on the general community for entertainment. VFW posts often were a part of the community fabric providing a location for community social activities such as patriotic holiday celebrations. Some small town American communities still have active VFW posts who continue with this tradition today; Kinda nice, actually. 
> 
> Yes, baseball games where the players rode on donkeys really did happen!


	12. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. And driving him crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just something about watching the one that you love move and get all sweaty that makes a guy get a little bit crazy.

Nasir’s brain was nudging him awake. He rolled over and looked at the clock – barely 6:32am. Oh God – he moaned and rolled back over willing himself back to sleep. As he adjusted his position, his erection moved against the pajama bottoms he wore. On his stomach Nasir rubbed against the bedding and felt the pleasure of friction as he saw Agron’s face in the forefront of his mind. Agron. Everyday was wonderful, every day was miserable. Today as usual Nasir had woken up with a hard-on and he wanted Agron’s hands on him, Agron’s mouth on him. Nasir let out an exasperated breath of air and, just as quickly, a smile crept across his face. Agron. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. The image was so vivid that Nasir could smell his scent, taste his skin, and feel his hands on Agron’s face and body. God he was so horny. It was Nasir’s own hand that began to stroke roughly over the cotton fabric. It didn’t take much tactile pressure and Nasir was panting into his pillow, flushed with sweat and consumed with thoughts of Agron and growing tension in his groin. It was always this way. Nasir wanted him constantly. Unable and unwilling to stop, Nasir gave himself release, moaning into the fluff and calling out his lover’s name as the lights flashed against his eyelids and his body shivered. Release was sweet; sated now he fell back to sleep.

The Holiday Parade was scheduled to begin at 1:00pm. There was to be over 30 units participating this year – big for such a small community. The exhibition baseball teams were scheduled to be in the parade so Nasir’s dad dropped him off at the football field meeting point at 12:30. He easily found his team members and watched as the other groups coalesced and were guided into their parade positions. There appeared to be marching bands from several surrounding schools, local elected officials in decorated pace cars, both girls’ and boys’ scouting troupes, several church and service organizations either marching in unison or riding on a float, the volunteer fire department and emergency squad, several antique cars and decorated motor cycles, and four more floats secured to flat-beds trucks, created around a central theme by students from each of the high school grades. Merritt Farms even had two units in the parade. Agron was riding with farm staff in a large John Deere 185 horsepower tractor, cleaned, polished and fully decorated for the celebration. Merritt also had a green 1922 Hart-Parr 12-24 tractor spit shined pulling a wooden cart that was decked out in a red, white and blue bunting. 

Nasir was intrigued by a small cadre of men and women from the neighboring Native American Reservation. They wore colorful outfits embellished with paintings and beads and a few wore beautiful headdresses. They rode magnificent horses, tall and painted with symbols as well, fitted with woven blankets and some were ridden without saddles. One fellow was particularly impressive. The man must have been well over 6 feet tall with massive shoulders and what looked like unnaturally long legs. His hair was black and almost to his waist plaited in several braids. His hands were so large that they could have easily palmed a basketball. He had no saddle or reins for his mount. He appeared to be controlling the horse solely through the pressure of his legs and a light grip on the horse’s mane. The man was intimidating from the sheer force that emanated from him; but he also gave off an impression that he was somehow peaceful by nature. Wow, Nasir was impressed. But the gong sounded for the parade to begin to march; there was no time to find out who the Seneca warrior was.

It was well after 2 by the time both Agron and Nasir’s units reached their ending point the VFW grounds. Nasir’s coach immediately pulled the team together, handing out cold sodas and instructing them to rendezvous at the diamond in 10 minutes for equipment check before the game. Even though it was only enough time to pee and get back, Nasir’s eyes searched out across the crowds of people for Agron to no avail. He knew that he would eventually find his family on the bleachers to cheer his team on. Time was passing too quickly and he had a game to play; unfortunately finding Agron would have to wait until later.

By the bottom of the third inning Nasir finally heard Agron’s voice coming from the bleachers. Agron was sitting between Nasir’s family and his own; Lucas firmly planted at his side. Nasir let out a deep sigh finally knowing that Agron was there. Now he could at last put his full attention on the game, something that he just realized he hadn’t been doing. At his next at bat Nasir hit a pop-up and was able to advance the runner. Well it was better than nothing he guessed. As he trotted back to the bench Agron hoisted Lucas up on his shoulders so that Luc could wave at his big brother through the fence. Nasir’s heart fluttered a little as he caught Agron’s eye. 

Agron had been a bit frustrated that he hadn’t been able to see most of the first three innings of Nasir’s game. He had been given charge of Pamey and her participation in the sawdust treasure hunt. He’d been missing Nasir terribly all week. Yes they had talked on the phone each night but they hadn’t actually seen each other since last Saturday when they watched the boys together. Mr. Merritt had asked Agron to stay late the last several nights to get caught up on some building repairs and then on Saturday to help get the equipment ready for the parade. Agron couldn’t argue with the money he was earning, but God how he missed Nasir. Agron loved the sound of the name Nasir, it just seemed to just flow off his tongue. When he thought about his lover, Nasir was the name that most often came to mind now, not Nathan. Nasir had cautioned him to always call him Nathan in front of most people, especially his family. Nasir didn’t want his family to feel bad about using his ‘other’ name.

As the game progressed to the top of the 7th inning, the score was tied 4 to 4. Then Nasir made an astounding double play, catching a low fly ball while covering second base and firing it into first base for the 2nd out. Nasir had leaped up and stretched out sideways to catch the ball and somehow, while still in the air, managed to twirl his body and power the ball on target, right to the first baseman’s waiting glove. The crowd went nuts, jumping and cheering, the Johnson’s and Salinger’s included. Agron couldn’t have been more amazed. He knew that Nasir was good but watching him do that was just short of mind-blowing. Agron really hoped that someone had taken a picture of the moment; Nasir deserved to have a memento. 

The game soon ended with Nasir’s team beating the Flyers by two runs. Once the good sportsmen handshakes with the Flyers were concluded, Lucas took off running to congratulate his big brother. Nasir was hit by a pint-sized bear hug that almost took his wind away as Lucas came on running full force.

“Nathan, Nathan you were so good!” the young boy chattered as Nasir struggled to keep on his feet when met with the momentum of Lucas’ run. 

“Thank you Lucas, I’m glad you enjoyed the game” Nasir chuckled, tussling Luc’s hair and grinning back at his pint-sized fan club. Nasir draped his arm across Lucas’ shoulders and guided him off the field, back to his waiting family. Congratulations were extended by all, even Pamey had Nasir lean in so she could give him a kiss for doing such a good job. 

“I didn’t realize you were such an outstanding player Nathan” commented Erik Salinger. “I know that Agron has remarked about your abilities, but I didn’t realize that he wasn’t just exaggerating about his best friend. You really are good.” Nasir was feeling a bit embarrassed from the adulation, especially hearing that Agron had mentioned him to his father. 

“Thank you Mr. Salinger.” Nasir replied, feeling a little awkward. His thoughts continued silently “I didn’t know that Agron ever talked about me to anyone.” 

Michael Johnson informed the group chatting together “They started the fires awhile ago so the cookout will be ready soon. I don’t know about anyone else but I’m hungry.” Turning to Erik and Angela Salinger, Mr. Johnson continued “We are staying for the picnic and fireworks. If you don’t have plans, we would like it if you would join us.” 

A smile graced Erik Salinger’s face and he replied “We were planning to stay our selves and thank you for the invitation” pausing for a moment to get confirmation from his wife he continued “We’d love too.” A questioning looked passed un-noticed between Agron and Nasir. Were their families going to end up being friends? That felt a bit weird. 

Nasir touched his mother’s arm to gain her attention. “Mom, I really need a shower, all the sweat and dust is getting to me. I’m gonna head back to the house to get cleaned up, OK?” His mother pulled her attention from the conversation that she was having with Angela Salinger and looked directly at Nasir. 

“Sure Nathan that sounds fine. Do you want the car?” his mother asked.

Agron interjected “Mrs. Johnson, I’ve got Angela’s car here – dropped it off earlier today. I can drive Nas…Nathan home so you don’t have to give him your car.”

Susan Johnson looked at Agron’s face with that gentle “I may be reading your thoughts” smile she sometimes gave her son. She smiled and said a sincere “Thank you” patting Agron’s arm gently.

Agron glanced over to Angela who gave him an affirming nod as well. With a smile and a subtle head motion to “come on” Nasir prompted Agron to follow him out of the baseball field with Nasir stopping only to pick up his gear. Agron’s heart was thumping as madly in his chest as was Nasir’s. Finally some time together, even if most of it had to be driving back and forth from Nasir’s house. Within a few minutes they had located Angela’s car. They opened the doors simultaneously, flashing wide grins to each other across the car’s white roof before getting in. Nasir dumped his duffle in as Agron started the engine. Agron slowly coaxed the car out of the space and around the former field turned parking lot. 

They got to Nasir’s house in short order and headed for the back porch entrance, Nasir grabbing his duffle to search for his house keys. Once they got to the door Agron glanced around, finding they were alone, he pressed himself along Nasir’s back, moving his hips suggestively. Nasir stopped looking for his keys and for a moment let his head fall back onto Agron’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting a small moan escape his lips.

“We will never get into the house if you don’t stop so I can find the keys” he purred into Agron’s ear. Agron’s arms were wrapped around Nasir’s waist, his hands reached down to palm Nasir’s rapidly growing member. 

“Maybe I just want to take you here and now, not wait to get into the house” Agron growled as he gently nipped at Nasir’s neck. Agron, the one who was always the first to remember to not take risks, to be in control, was terribly out of control.

Nasir urged “Please stop. We have to get inside.” Agron took a step back to allow Nasir time to re-group and find the keys. He did and managed to get them into the lock without too many tries. Once inside Agron pinned Nasir against the wall so quickly that Nasir dropped his duffle and the keys and could barely take a breath. 

Nasir gasped in between kisses and amorous caresses being showered onto his body. “Oh my God Agron, what’s happened to you? I’m the one who gets horny and pushes you, not the other way around.” Agron pressed his body on to Nasir’s, holding him against the wall while he raised his hands, placing one palm against each side of Nasir’s face. 

“Do you have any idea what kind of hell it is to watch you on the field, to watch you for hours, to see you move, watch the sweat drip off you, to watch you do these incredible things with your body like you did with the double play?” Nasir stared at Agron’s face with his eyes so green and piercing, almost as though Agron was possessed. Agron’s mouth was on Nasir’s, wet and hungry and pushing his tongue deep into Nasir’s mouth, Nasir’s danced back in reply. When he finally broke away they were both panting, gasping for air to fill their lungs. They pressed their foreheads together waiting to regain their breath.

Agron’s voice was almost a moan “I’m out there watching you and all I can think about is what I want to do to you, how I want to touch you, taste you, have you sweat for me.” His spoke practically in a whisper “and what I want you to do to me.” Nasir was certain that he is going to somehow explode from wanting Agron, but not here.

“Please step back” he quietly asked Agron. Agron’s eyes showed confusion, almost hurt.

“It’s OK; I just want to lock the door.” A smile started to emerge across Agron’s face as he took a step away, not too far; he needed to feel Nasir’s heat, smell Nasir’s scent. Nasir flipped the lock on the door then reached his hand out to Agron, who smiled again at the familiarity of the gesture and took his lover’s hand willingly. Nasir lead him up the stairs to his bedroom, Agron not being able to resist touching Nasir’s body as they climbed each stair. 

Once inside the room Nasir moved up close to Agron. “Let’s take a shower. I’m all sweaty and I want to touch you.” Agron’s eyes fluttered as he tried to keep control of his desire, heart pounding in his chest, loving the way Nasir wanted to make this last longer, wanting to feel his skin all slippery from the lather, remembering the shower at the park, lust dripping from Nasir’s words. Agron would give Nasir everything he wanted always.

Nasir began to take his uniform off, making long languid movements as he stretched down to untie his shoes, his dark hair falling across his eyes, curling around the base of his neck. He looked up and saw Agron just standing there, watching him undress. 

Nasir stopped his movements and asked “Do you want to do this or would you rather watch me?” Agron, shaken from his lustful trance, didn’t know what he wanted. When no response was forthcoming Nasir asked again “Do you want to do this or would you rather watch me?” 

Agron was only able to muster up enough voice to say “Watch.” Nasir’s face is filled with a slightly wicked smile as he backed Agron up until he could sit in the desk chair. With his shoes already gone, Nasir sat on the bed close to Agron and began to roll down the socks that started above each of his knees, exposing golden brown well shaped calves. Once the socks are gone, Nasir unbuttoned the front of his uniform jersey, pulling it loose from his pants to revel the sweat-dampened t-shirt underneath. Nasir removed the jersey and then he crossed his hands in front of himself and pulled the hem of the t-shirt over his head. Agron gasped at the sight of Nasir’s lean muscled chest; he involuntarily flexed his fingers wanting to touch Nasir there. 

Nasir didn’t know how much longer he was going to able to continue with this. The desire he saw in Agron’s eyes, the rising and falling of Agron’s chest as he became more turned on, seeing his fingers flex with want was making Nasir’s head swim. Nasir told himself “Agron wants this. I can do this.” He said it over and over again in his head, trying to keep some modicum of containment on his urge to pull Agron to the bed NOW. Then Nasir walked silently up to Agron, moved Agron’s knees apart with his own and maneuvered himself between Agron’s.

“You can do this” Nasir said, motioning toward his belt and his fly. Agron looked up into Nasir’s face, into his deep luscious eyes and allowed his hands to lightly touch Nair’s belly. Agron watched as the lids slowly covered Nasir’s eyes for a moment as Nasir begin to softly pant at Agron’s touch. 

“You can do this” Nasir said again, this time the tone was slightly different, this time the tone is firmer, no longer like an offer, almost like a direction. Agron wanted so much to taste the taunt skin of Nasir’s belly, to bury his face into it and never come out. Instead, he listened to Nasir’s instruction and, with hands clumsy from want, Agron clasped the leather strap and pulled it back to loosen the prong and pivot it out of the way. Now that the belt was open Agron let the leather drop and moved his hands to the fly on Nasir’s pants. Agron inhaled deeply and willed his fingers to undo the top button. 

Instinctively Nasir moved his groin toward Agron’s hands. Now it was Agron’s turn to close his eyes searching for resilience against his base desire. Agron’s fingers moved the fabric aside to expose the zipper; he pulled at the tab and it slowly released the teeth as it moved downward. Nasir’s scent was more powerful now that he is so close and, to Agron, Nasir smelled of sweat and sex. It was more than Agron can bear. Agron reached for Nasir’s ass and pulled him in close, finally burying his face into the golden skin of his lover’s stomach, licking, kissing and moaning as Nasir stoked Agron’s hair and shoulders, loving the feel of Agron’s mouth finally on him. 

“Now. Agron. Now” was all Nasir said as he pulled himself away from Agron, grabbing Agron’s wrist, tugging him toward the bed. Agron stumbled to his feet and moved in to kiss Nasir hard, mouths gaping, hands moving everywhere. 

“Clothes” Nasir cursed as he pulled at Agron’s shirt then his belt and jeans. With Nasir’s hands not moving fast enough Agron joined him, needing to feel his skin against Nasir’s as soon as possible. At last Agron’s shirt is gone and Nasir pushed his hands along Agron’s hips, grabbing on to the jeans and underwear, pulling as he moved the clothing away; Agron reaching down to help Nasir out of what remained of his. Suddenly with stregnth Nasir pushed Agron back onto the bed and reached out to remove what had bunched around Agron’s knees. With his body free at last, Agron swiped out with one arm and pulled Nasir to him. 

Agron whispered into Nasir’s ear with deep need covering his voice “I need to feel you everywhere, all over me. I’ve missed you so much, missed this so much.” Agron pulled Nasir in impossibly close and flipped them over, positioning Nasir on his back. Agron’s mouth and hands moved everywhere, desperate, even rough at times. Nasir felt like he became formless in Agron’s hands. He would surrender completely, Agron could have his body any way he wanted, any way he needed; Nasir would be his. Even immersed in his passion Agron could feel as Nasir gave himself over; he could tell Nasir had surrendered, was willing to give him everything, holding nothing back. The power of Nasir’s acquiescence made Agron’s hands slow and his brain began to clear; he caressed the skin he craved more deliberately, watching Nasir’s face as he devoured Nasir’s skin with his mouth and fingers. Agron traced his tongue down the midline of Nair’s chest, tweaking at his nipples until they were hard, sensitive and erect, soliciting moans from Nasir as Agron’s mouth continued to suckle them. 

“I didn’t know that you were so sensitive here” Agron asked as Nasir continued to shutter under his lover’s tongue. 

“I didn’t know either” Nasir gasped “but what you are doing is sending electricity down into me; I bet I could come just from you doing that.” Agron smiled to himself and mumbled “Good to know” into Nasir’s chest. Agron allowed himself to leave Nasir’s nipples for another time and continue down until he was once more at Nasir’s belly. Agron again licked and kissed and nibbled at the taunt flesh as one hand began to gently caress between Nasir’s thighs, tracing fingertips along the ridge between Nasir’s thigh and pelvis. Nasir arched his back in response to his lover’s caress, his skin becoming damp and hot to the touch.

“Ah, Nasir, this is how I want you, your body moist, you hard and dripping at the tip” Agron said as he slowly licked up the length of Nasir, feeling Nasir quiver and hearing him moan Agron’s name. Agron left Nasir’s cock unsatisfied and moved his body along Nasir’s as he crept back up to lavish a passionate kiss on Nasir’s mouth.

“Tell me what you want, Nasir” Agron breathed against his ear. “Tell me how you want me to satisfy you.” 

“Agron, you can have what ever you want” Nasir breathed into his ear “I don’t care as long as it’s you.”

“Oh no, you have to tell me what you want, Nasir, you have to tell me” Agron said mercilessly in to Nasir’s open mouth waiting to be kissed again. Agron waited until Nasir reached up and pulled Agron’s mouth to his own demanding one. When the kiss finally ended, Nasir knew that Agron had given him back the control of their lust. It was up to Nasir to say what he wanted Agron to do. 

“I’ve been too long without you.” Nasir panted “I want your hands on me and I want you deep inside me; fucking me over and over again.”

Agron let his hand wander down between Nasir’s legs yet again; stroking his lover’s straining cock, cupping his sensitive sac. “Oh Nasir, that is something that you can always have.” Nasir moaned and arched his back at the sensuous torment that Agron was providing. 

Agron asked simply “Oil?” 

“In the nightstand” Nasir panted. 

Agron smiled and asked “Were you planning this?” 

With heavily lidded eyes Nair smiled back and replied “Planning no; needing someplace to put the oil from our camping trip, yes” Agron reached over to retrieve the oil. As he did so, Nasir rolled over onto his stomach, making Agron smile again.

“You want my weight on you, is that it?” Agron asked as he opened the lid of the oil and placed it on the night stand.

“Yes, I want to feel your body on mine, moving back and forth” Nasir urged breathlessly, liking this “any way Nasir wants it” moment. Nasir continued, the anticipation of Agron in him was making him ache with want. “Don’t make me wait, get me ready now.” 

Agron willingly complied with his lover’s request. He dipped his fingers into the oil, coating them to the hilt. “I’m going to touch you now” he whispered as he separated the cheeks of Nasir’s ass and he placed his fingertips against Nasir’s opening. Nasir groaned at Agron’s touch and rocked his hips to move Agron’s fingers into him, possessing no patience for extended preparation. 

Nasir’s voice was already raw and urgent. “I need you now Agron” as his lover’s fingers stretched the opening. Nasir moved his knees under himself and pushed his body up off the bed. 

“Move with me” Nasir breathed to Agron as he crawled up closer to the head of the bed, Agron following close, not breaking contact. Nasir’s breath was coming in gasps now as he was rocking hard against the fingers massaging inside of him, sweat already forming droplets on Nasir’s skin as evidence of his passion and his need. While he kissed and nipped at Nasir’s skin, Agron continued to move his fingers searching for the desired sensitive spot at Nasir’s prostate. 

When Agron had found the spot Nasir arched his back, his breath shuttered as he moaned “Yes, inside of me, now.” Agron slicked his hard, hot cock with oil and positioned himself behind Nasir. With slow deliberate strokes, Agron entered Nasir a portion at a time not wanting to cause injury. Nasir’s head dropped toward his chest as he rocked his hips with Agron’s motion, pulling Agron further and further inside, groaning as he felt Agron fill him. When Agron had entered him fully he stopped moving waiting for Nasir’s body to adjust to the penetration. 

Nasir was driven; he could not wait “Fuck now” he hissed as he pushed his body back onto Agron’s groin with strength, demanding movement, a rapid and forceful rhythm. 

At first Agron was surprised at the rough urgency of Nasir’s demands, then Agron responded with his own heightened desire, skin slick and hot slamming into one another. Nasir lifted his head and pushed his hand against the wall, bucking himself onto Agron as Agron pushed back harder. Nasir groaned and cried out, insisting “More” with the each urgent, deepening stroke. With one hand still on the wall Nasir reached back to Agron’s hip for leverage and shoved himself roughly into Agron’s forward movement, slamming the head of Agron’s cock up against his most sensitive spot, riding Agron until Nasir came with such intensity that lights appeared behind his eyelids, his essence pulsed out into the bedding as his body convulsed. Agron could no longer hold on; once he felt the power of Nasir’s climax he finished with his own, deep, wet and intensely primal.

When the rhythm finally came to an end Agron collapsed draping himself across Nasir’s back and hips, panting and mouthing small kisses onto Nasir’s skin. Gasping for air Nasir lowered his hand down from the wall to the bed and let his head drop to rest on the pillow; rivers of sweat commingled. 

When Agron’s breathing had stilled and he had found his voice, he asked “What was that?”

Nasir moved to roll his body from under Agron, “I really don’t know but it was amazing, kind of out-of-body, you know?”

Agron chuckled in response “Yeah, I know.”

After a few minutes Nasir sat up, trying to shake the cobwebs out. “We need to get cleaned up and get back. They will be wondering what happened to us.” Agron pulled Nasir back to his chest and kissed him affectionately. 

“I still kind of wondering what happened to us my self” he said with a pleasantly satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawdust treasure hunt - substantial piles of wood sawdust within which there are hidden copious amounts of coins of small denomination and small prizes that children would like such as wrapped candy and bubblegum; typically these treasure hunts are organized by age group e.g. 4 to 5 years old, 6 to 7 years old and so on


	13. The day the Earth stood still - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can't always be easy, can it? Agron and Nasir are confronted with their first major challenge. They meet Mira a recent graduate who becomes Nasir's lifeline in the storm.

Finally a Thursday night that wasn’t invaded by demands from others. For a nice change Nasir did not have to work until the Market closed, getting off at 7 pm instead of 9:30. Even nicer, he was given his mother’s car for the evening so he was driving over to the Salinger’s. Agron had called saying that he had gotten home from work and was about to get cleaned up. Plans were to go to Sam’s Place, grab a bite to eat and, neither was pretending, find somewhere private and have sex. Nasir was already half hard, had been all day, in anticipation of seeing Agron. 

Agron was ready showered, changed and sitting outside with his hair drying in the evening air waiting in anticipation of Nasir’s arrival. Usually Agron drove when they went out; this time it felt almost like a date, sitting and waiting for Nasir to arrive. “I wonder if this is how girls feel when they are waiting to be picked up” Agron chuckled to himself. Things were shifting a bit between him and Nasir with Nasir becoming more forward and not always waiting for Agron to take the lead. Agron kind of liked the shift; it felt strange but in an exciting way. 

Agron saw the car come around the corner. He practically lept up, went to the doorway and called inside “I’m leaving now. Probably be back late; got my keys.” Not waiting around for anyone to reply, Agron was bounding down the steps before Nasir had come to a full stop in front of the house. In no time Agron had opened the door of the car and slid into the seat next to Nasir. 

“God you look good” Nasir breathed not even attempting to be subtle, admiring Agron’s form, his clear sea-green eyes, wide grin, skin all tanned from days in the sun in stark contrast to his white t-shirt, and those magic hands of his smoothing the fabric of his jeans against his thighs. Nasir’s heart was beginning to beat more rapidly in anticipation of touching that magnificent body, tasting that warm skin. 

Nasir asked “Just how hungry are you?” instantly recognizing the double entendre as soon as the words left his lips, smiling and slightly panting as his eyes continued to rake over Agron’s body.

Agron, looking into Nasir’s eyes, chuckled as he slightly shook his head “Food first; I haven’t eaten in more than 8 hours and I’m starving.” Then he added “and I want as much staying power as I can muster.” Returning the lustful gaze, Agron let his left hand stroke the outside of Nasir’s thigh, silver bracelet glistening almost white against his brown wrist, his fingernails running along the ridge of the fabric’s double seam. 

“Then you are going to have to stop touching me because that is driving me insane.” Nasir smiled back, not wanting the touching to stop at all. “I’m starving too, let’s get to Sam’s.” Sam’s Place was a smaller locally owned casual restaurant, everything was home made and pretty inexpensive, just a step up from the local truck-drivers diner Kohler’s, with dinner specials nightly and always the obligatory burgers, dogs and fried chicken on the menu. 

Sam’s was only a short distance away and they arrived in less than 10 minutes. Since it was after 8 pm the regular dinner rush was over. A waitress with dark hair, a sweet smile and familiar face sat them at a window table. Her name badge read “Mira.” After she took their drink order the guys looked at one another and almost simultaneously said “Where do we know her from?”

“I’m certain that I know her from somewhere” Agron said, shaking his head, trying to will his memory loose.  
Nasir was in agreement with a “me too.” Mira was back at the table in no time carrying drinks and dinner set-ups.

“You guys ready to order?” she asked in a sincerely friendly voice.

Looking up from the menu Nasir asked “You ready Ag?” Agron’s eyes met his with a small affectionate smile on his lips for just a moment. Then he turned attention to the waitress.

“Can I ask you a question?” Agron asked Mira. “Nas…Nathan and I think that we know you somehow. Honestly, this isn't a pass or anything; we really think that we know you.” 

Mira shook her head slightly and replied “I was just a year ahead of you both in school. I just graduated. You’re Agron Salinger and you’re Nathan Johnson, I think. Am I right?” The guys shook their heads in tandem.

Mira continued on “Actually, Agron, I took Calculus I with you this past year. You sat in the back of the classroom kind off by your self most of the time. I sat in the front.” 

Agron seemed a bit puzzled “But I don’t remember your name being Mira. I thought that it was something French sounding, like something-Belle?” 

Mira laughed softly “Yes, my full name is Mirabelle. I really don’t like it though so I prefer Mira instead.” An older guy behind the counter called Mira’s name so she turned to look at him. Agron and Nasir recognized him as Sam, the restaurant owner, wearing a dark 5 o’clock shadow and dressed all in white, appearing to be the one who was running the kitchen tonight.

“Well my boss is calling, guys, what’s your order going to be?” Mira asked with pad and pen at the ready.

Nasir loved the baked ziti covered with melted mozzarella that was lightly crusty from the broiler. Agron’s favorite was the Italian sausage with marinara sauce and grilled peppers and onions. They placed their orders and Mira was on her way. Dinner included lots of “Oohs” and “Ahhs” over the food, casual conversation about nothing in particular, just short stories about things at work, family and, of course with Nasir in the room, there had to be comments about the Dodgers and the Twins, the teams that Nasir was convinced would be in the World Series this year.

Both young men ate their fill and were ready to be on their way to the Falls for some much anticipated privacy. They divvied up the tab and walked to the counter to pay the bill. In just a few moments Mira spotted them next to the cash register and nodded that she would be right there to cash them out. Mira graced the guys with another one of her warm smiles. 

“I’ll be in Nursing School in four or five weeks but I’m going to continue to work here as long as I can swing it. I hope to see you guys again soon.” 

Nasir offered “We try to get together once a week so. We’ll stop by again to see if you’re working.” 

Turning his eyes to his partner he asked “OK Agron?” Agron nodded in agreement and the young men headed off to the parking lot. About half way to the car, Nasir remembered that he had promised his brothers to bring them each a cinnamon roll from Sam’s for breakfast; Sam’s cinnamon rolls were infamous. The realization that he had forgotten his brothers had stopped Nasir’s stride. 

“Ag, I forgot to get the rolls for Sam and Luc. I’m gonna run back in. Do you want anything?” Nasir asked. Agron had stopped walking himself once he realized that Nasir was no longer accompanying him. Noticing that the light in the parking lot was minimal Agron looked at Nasir’s beautiful face partially dressed in shadow.

“You didn’t just as me if I wanted anything, did you?” Agron said with a sly smile on his face and mischief in his eyes. Taking a few steps back in Nasir’s direction, Agron reached out, hooked his thumb into the belt loop on Nasir’s jeans and pulled Nasir in closer. With their faces just a few inches from one another Agron’s voice was low and husky. 

“Give me the keys and go get what you need for your bothers. I’ll be waiting in the car with the engine running.” Nasir’s heart felt like it fluttered as he watched Agron’s face. “God, was this guy really mine?” Nasir asked himself.

“I’ll be back quickly, I promise” he replied, brushing his hand against Agron’s which was still attached to Nasir’s jeans. Upon Agron’s release Nasir turned on his heel and trotted back inside the restaurant. As Agron watched him go, neither of them realized that they were being watched. As soon as Nasir was back around the corner of the building heading toward the entrance, the figure called out to Agron. 

“So that’s your new fuck” the voice said with more than a little acrimony dripping from the words. Agron turned to the direction of the voice, instantly recognizing its origin. Even in the low light, Tom Walton’s continence was unmistakable. Agron was suddenly transported back more than two years; suddenly he was sixteen and very concerned about what would come next. He felt a sudden rush of fear as he noticed a baseball bat in Tom’s hand.

“Tom what do you want?” Agron asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“I want to know if you let him fuck you; I want to know if you’re going to leave him like you left me.” Tom’s voice was brittle and harsh. Agron’s heart was thudding against his chest wall. All of those times that he thought he was being followed Agron now was certain that he had been; that Tom still refused to just let it be. Tom continued on, not really expecting a reply from Agron. 

“I’ve seen you around town these past two years since you left me….since you used me then tore my heart out. I’ve seen you these past three months with your boy there, what’s his name? Nathan, is it? Did you think that I wouldn't notice?” Agron’s eyes were searching for a way out. He didn’t want a fight with the odds against him; Tom was armed with at least a baseball bat that Agron could see and who knew what else. Agron knew Tom well enough to suspect that there was something hidden as well.

“Tom, you’re the one who has been following me all this time, aren't you? I was hoping that it was just my imagination.” Agron’s mind was rushing, looking for a way out, a way to make this confrontation end without violence.

“Please Tom, just let it be. You were very important to me once. Can’t we just leave it at that?” Agron asked. Tom’s response was not what Agron had expected, though he didn't really know what to expect. Tom raised the end of the bat up flexing his wrist while keeping his arm straight and close to his body.

“I loved you! You betrayed me! What am I supposed to do with that, Agron? Just sit by and watch you with someone else?” Tom’s breath was labored now, his words on the edge of hysteria. 

Agron asked, willing his voice to stay calm and clear, not showing his fear “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to hurt, you using little bastard, I want you to feel the pain that I've felt since you left me” Tom hissed into the night air.

“What are you planning on doing, Tom? Are you gonna beat me again?” he asked without malice or confrontation in his voice. Agron desperately wanted to know what was going through Tom’s damaged and unpredictable mind. Tom looked at the bat as if he had forgotten that he was holding it. Slowly, Tom’s hand went into his back pocket and he pulled out something smaller and Agron heard a click. Tom’s knife was now at full length, glistening in the low light of the parking lot. Agron heard the back door of the restaurant push open temporarily distracting him. Tom had his opening.

Without warning, Tom’s arm rose up and he swung the bat with all of his weight behind it. Agron was just a moment too late when he reacted and attempted to jump out of the way. The bat came in evenly and the end bludgeoned Agron’s side when it made contact. Agron let out a strangled cry. Doubled over he didn’t see the knife coming.

The busboy had come out of the back door to take out a large bag of trash, heard the noise and turned. Agron was doubled over and the boy could hear his pleading voice, not really able to make out what was being said. The boy was frozen for a moment trying to understand what he was witnessing. When he had his wits about him once more the boy pulled at the back door and raced inside, yelling that there was a fight in the parking lot, a baseball bat and one guy looked hurt. Sam pushed the boy aside and headed out the door, calling out “Call the police NOW.”

Nasir was paying his bill when he heard the commotion in the kitchen. “What’s going on?” he asked Mira.

With a look of concern she replied “There’s a fight in the parking lot, someone’s hurt…” Nasir took off running, leaving his bag on the counter. When he got around the edge of the building his eyes surveyed quickly, looking for Agron. Nasir saw him lying on the ground with someone standing over him. Without thinking, Nasir raced to Agron’s aid, arriving just seconds ahead of Sam. With his mind screeching “No” Nasir yanked the bat from Tom’s hand and took Tom out, hitting him in the knees from behind, forcing Tom to instantly collapse down on to the hard-packed dirt. As Tom went down he dropped the knife. Sam quickly kicked it away, out of everyone’s reach. As Nasir readied himself for another swing at Tom, Sam’s large hand stayed the bat, not allowing Nasir to follow threw. Nasir struggled to regain control of the bat, someone had hurt Agron and Nasir was going to make certain that they never laid a hand on him again. 

Like a cut through fog Nasir heard Sam’s voice saying “Enough boy. Stop. He’s down. He’s not gonna do anything else to your friend.” His friend….Nasir’s eyes fell upon Agron laying prone on the hard dirt. That’s when he saw the dark stain on Agron’s white t-shirt; his shirt so white that it almost glowed in the dark. Nair stumbled forward and buckled down to his knees, staring in disbelief. Agron’s beautiful face painted with pain, his breath coming rapidly in gulps, his blood soaked hand reaching up for Nasir’s. Nasir grasped Agron’s hand and held on as if letting go would some how cause Agron to drift away. Out of no where Mira was at Nasir’s side; for Nasir, Mira’s voice was like a citadel in the blackness of the parking lot. 

She spoke softly in Nasir’s ear “The police and ambulance are on their way. They’ll be here in just a few minutes”, her hand gently padding circles on Nasir’s back to comfort him as he struggled to understand what had happened to Agron. 

“Oh my lord, what did he do to Agron?” Mira scanned Agron’s body, noting the blood and the look of pain on Agron’s face. She saw reciprocal pain now mirrored on Nasir’s face as tears flowed silently down. She saw Sam had the other guy in an arm lock so he wasn’t going anywhere. Sam was a big guy; no one was getting away once Sam had a hold of them. 

Speaking aloud for both Nasir and Sam’s benefit Mira said “I’m going in for clean towels to hold against the wound.” She gently wrapped her arm around Nasir’s shoulders, giving him a brief hug of reassurance and was off on her mission.

“Ag, it’s OK. They’ll be here soon” Nasir murmured, wiping his hand clean on his jeans and holding Agron’s jaw gently.

Agron struggled for breath and said barely above a whisper “Where’s Tom?” Nasir visibly winced. This asshole who hurt Agron was Tom? Nasir almost vomited, choking down the bile that crept up his throat. Instantly Mira was back, pressing clean towels on to Agron’s shoulder because that seemed to be where all of the blood was coming from.

Nasir attempted to reassure Agron. “Ag, Sam’s got him. He’s not going anywhere. The police are on their way.” Agron’s eyes fluttered against the pain, both physical and mental in nature. Nasir leaned in close, just inches from Agron’s face. With a ragged voice, breaking from his tears, Nasir attempted to sooth Agron’s pain. 

“It’s OK, Ag. I’m here. I love you. I won’t let anything happen to you. It will be OK.” Just then Nasir heard the sirens but he was not willing to take his eyes off Agron’s face to see how close the flashing lights were. 

The police took Tom into custody but sent him on to the hospital in a squad car to have his knees checked as Tom complained that he had been assaulted “by Agron’s little bastard.” The volunteer ambulance crew put a temporary pressure bandage on Agron’s shoulder to curb the bleeding and started an IV line. A hematoma had already risen in two separate places on Agron body, one on his abdomen and one on his side, clear evidence that Agron had been hit hard at least twice. The ambulance crew packed Agron up and prepared to take him to the hospital. Seeing that Nasir was visibly upset and possibly in shock, the police said they would meet Mira and Nasir at the hospital for their statements as soon as they were finished taking Sam’s. Not willing to leave Nasir’s side and noticing that he was in no shape to drive Mira offered to drive Nasir to the hospital. 

Mira got Nasir to the hospital and guided him to the Emergency Room waiting area. She got Nasir water to drink and settled him in. “I have to make a phone call. I have to call my brother to tell him where I am so he doesn't go to the restaurant and find that I’m not there. I won’t be gone long. Stay here, don’t wander off, OK?” Mira asked, searching Nasir’s eyes for any sign that he understood what she had said. Perhaps the police were right, maybe Nasir was in shock.

Nasir felt like he was trapped in a nightmare; he couldn't really breathe; he couldn't really see; he couldn't find Agron. This wasn’t where they were supposed to be. They were supposed to be at the Falls fucking each other’s brains out not at the hospital with blood on Agron’s t-shirt, Agron’s blood on Nasir’s jeans and hands. Nasir felt a hand encircle his own. He looked up and found Mira looking back at him with a small sweet smile on her face, one arm wrapped around Nasir’s shoulders and her hand holding his.


	14. The day the Earth stood still - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barca is a highly educated, philisophical Native American warrior who happens to be Mira's big brother....who knew?  
> Nasir experiences his first real interactions with Agron's father. Finally, after a long night, Nasir at last sees his man who is tripping on "Nasir Drugs."

Mira’s voice was low and gentle. “I know that this is awful but he will be alright. The doctors just need to take X-rays to see if his ribs are hurt and close the wound on his shoulder.” Mira held on to Nasir for several minutes before she spoke again.

“Nathan, we need to call Agron’s family. We need to tell them what happened.” Nasir heard the words but couldn't really process what Mira was saying. 

Mira continued on “Agron’s over 18 isn't he? So he can get treatment without his parent’s consent but they still need to know.” Nasir finally registered what Mira was saying and shook his head slightly in agreement. 

“What’s the number, honey? I’ll call so you can wait for the doctor to tell you what’s going on.” Mira knew that Nasir was in no shape to talk to anyone right now and Agron’s family needed to know before the police called them. Nasir stated Agron’s telephone number from memory as Mira knew he would. Mira hugged Nasir for a moment and went off to make the call.

When Mira returned she had a police officer trailing just a few steps behind. Mira pointed to where Nasir was sitting and the police officer nodded to Mira in agreement about something and stepped away. 

In just a few minutes a nurse was holding open the ER entrance door and asking for Nathan Johnson. Nasir jumped up, thinking that something had happened. Still holding onto Mira’s hand Nasir breathed “Agron.” Mira guided Nasir over to the nurse, conveyed who he was and asked about Agron. The nurse assured that he was receiving treatment. However, they wanted to examine Nasir to make certain that he was fine. 

Nasir looked to Mira who smiled in reassurance and said “It’s OK. I’ll go with you.” Mira had watched Nasir's body language and eyes since this whole ordeal had started. He couldn't be left alone so she fully intended to stay until she was no longer needed. After a brief examination the ER doctor agreed that Nasir was experiencing a mild case of shock and ordered medication and confirmed that Nasir would be released to go back to the waiting area once the medication took effect and his vital signs returned to normal.

Almost a half-hour more passed before Mira heard a voice say “I’m Agron Salinger’s father. He was brought in by ambulance earlier tonight.” Mira patted Nasir’s hand and told him that Agron’s father had arrived. Agron held a strong resemblance to his father so it was easy for Mira to find him while he waited for the ER staff to tell him where his son was. Erik Salinger held a strong dislike for hospitals having spent far too many days and nights in one as he watched Agron’s mother struggle with the cancer that ultimately took her life. Mira introduced herself to Agron’s dad and told him briefly what she knew of the altercation in the parking lot earlier that evening. As soon as Erik Salinger heard Tom Walton’s name his demeanor changed from concern for his son to concern mixed with anger toward Tom.

“Where are the police?” he asked Mira, firm in his request but not conveying that he needed to tell them that this wasn’t the first time Tom Walton had attacked his son.

Mira saw the physical change in the man’s demeanor and attempted to reassure him “They said that they would be back in a while. They have to take all of our statements but neither Agron nor Nathan were in any shape to talk before.” With this the nursing staff arrived to take Mr. Salinger to his son. Mira stood for a moment trying to decipher the change in Mr. Salinger’s face when he heard Tom’s name. Obviously there was something more here than what first appeared. 

Mira heard her name called and a wide smile graced her face. Barca, her older brother, had arrived even though she had told him not to come, that she would call him when she needed a ride home. Barca was a complex person; a big, powerful yet gentle man who lived on the precipice joining the spiritual and physical realms; Mira accepted his eccentricities, sincerely trusted his intuitions and adored him beyond reason. 

“You didn't have to come, you know. I said that I’d call” as she wrapped her arms around his middle to give him a warm greeting. Barca watched his sister’s face closely, looking for her spirit guide, making certain that she was protected.

“I’m fine. I’m not the one who had trouble tonight” Mira said hoping to convey reassurance so that Barca would not become his typical protective self, insisting on purification with smoke later when she got home. While she appreciated his attentiveness to her spiritual needs, Mira lived in both the white and native worlds so sometimes she needed Barca to ratchet it down a notch when they weren't at home on the Reservation. 

“There is someone I’d like you to meet” she said, motioning for her brother to follow her to where Nasir was still awaiting permission to return to the waiting room. As Barca followed Mira to the treatment area, several staff and patients looked up at the giant of a man, six and a half feet tall with multiple black braids down to his waist, serenity washed across his face to relieve any concerns that others may have regarding his size and the presence that he comfortably carried.

Once back in the treatment area where Nasir was waiting Mira said “How are you feeling now?” Nasir smiled shyly, not really understanding how he had become attached to this angel who had been by his side, guiding him through the worst evening of his life. 

“I’m much better now; the nurse will be back in just a few minutes to check me again. If I’m still where I need to be they will let me out so I can find Agron.” Nasir reached out and took Mira’s hand. 

Nasir continued on sincerely “I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you gave up your evening and stayed with me. Seeing Agron like that tore me apart. I would have been lost without you.” Nasir opened his arms and hugged a very willing Mira. “You have been a sister to me.” Mira kissed his cheek softly.

“Nathan, I’d like you to meet my brother Barca” Mira said as she moved the curtain back so that Barca could move in closer. Nasir was astounded at seeing the Seneca warrior he had made note of at the Parade almost a week earlier and the warrior was Mira’s brother. 

Attempting to rein-in the rudeness of his stare Nasir lowered his gaze for a moment and replied along with his out-stretched hand “I am so honored to meet you. Your sister has been my blessing tonight.” Barca reached out and, instead of taking Nasir’s hand in a conventional handshake, he gripped Nasir on his arm close to his elbow, reaching across with his free hand to gently mold Nasir’s hand around his arm in kind. Nasir felt an odd sensation, almost as if they had known each other for years, very similar to how he felt about Mira, instantly comfortable. Looking closely from brother to sister Nasir could see a resemblance in features. Even though Mira was somewhat petite in stature, her hair was almost black as were her eyes; her cheek bones were in high prominence on her face, anchoring a noble straight nose. Barca was the male version of Mira with his size dominating his visual picture. The nurse had returned and reviewed the scene before her. 

“Mr. Johnson, I need to check you one more time” she said with professionalism having seen so much more than these three during her time working the emergency room for over fifteen years. She motioned for Nasir to sit back on the bed, which he immediately complied. She checked his eyes for reaction to light, listened to his lungs and, after he had rested for a minute, she checked his blood pressure and pulse again.

“Well you are good to go; everything is back to normal now. But you've been through quite a lot tonight. Don’t press it and give your body a chance to regroup, OK? ” she smiled as she put the blood pressure cuff back into the wall bracket and restrung her stethoscope back around her neck.

“You were asking about Mr. Agron Salinger earlier, weren't you?” she asked. Nasir immediately snapped to attention.

“Where is he? Can I see him?” Nasir asked earnestly, glancing back and forth between Mira and Barca for reassurance.

“Well, his father is waiting for him to return from X-ray now. He is down in treatment area CC 6B if you want to go down” the nurse offered. She continued on “It’s a Critical Care area for trauma cases so we have to limit the number of visitors there. All three of you can’t go; there is a maximum limit of two persons at a time.” Mira touched Nasir’s arm.

“Barca and I will go to the waiting room. Come and see us when you know what’s happening, OK?” Mira hugged Nasir close and again said softly at his ear “He will be fine, don’t worry.” Turning to her brother she said “I’m right, aren't I Barca.” Barca smiled and shook his head affirmatively; he could see it in both his sister’s and Nasir’s aura.

The little group separated and Nasir was in search of Critical Care 6B. When he had found the cubicle he slowly pulled the curtain aside and found Mr. Salinger there, his elbows resting on a cart and his head buried in his hands.

“Mr. Salinger” Nasir said softly, not wanting to startle him. Erik Salinger looked up, his bloodshot eyes betraying his attempt at a casual demeanor. He looked Nasir over, checking to see if he had been hurt as well. There was a sharp intake of air when Mr. Salinger saw the blood stains on Nasir’s jeans and shirt. 

“Were you hurt as well? I thought that only Agron was assaulted by that…that…person.” Nasir looked down and assessed his own appearance. There was much more dried blood on him than he had realized; it was Agron’s blood.

“No Mr. Salinger, I didn't get hurt” Nasir replied intentionally omitting to name the source of the stains. 

“Where is Agron now? I haven’t seen him since the ambulance took him away.” Erik Salinger looked at Nasir thinking that he was so young, both he and Agron were so very young, too young to have things like this happen to them. He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure.

“Well Nathan, they've taken my boy up to X-ray. They need to check his stomach and ribs to see if anything inside is broken or damaged. The police said that the blade on the knife was broken so they are also checking to make certain that he doesn't have any pieces of the knife tip left in by his collarbone before they stitch him up. They've already cleaned and stitched the cuts on his hand.” Mr. Salinger turned his face away, palming away the tears from his eyes before he could continue.

“The worst case is possible broken ribs, maybe a damaged spleen too. It really depends upon how many times that…that…thing hit him with the bat." He paused as he willed his hands to release the grip they had on the edge of the cart. "Agron got really lucky though; the blade missed all of his major veins and arteries and went in clean so the muscle will heal and there wasn’t as much blood loss as there could have been.” When he had stopped speaking, Erik Salinger sucked in a long, hard breath and turned to look at Nasir. Nasir looked like a truck had hit him. He was ghostly white with silent tears streaming down his face. Mr. Salinger caught him just as his legs began to buckle and got him seated in a chair.

“I should probably call the nurse” he said to out loud but to himself. Nasir reached up and grasped Mr. Salinger’s arm lightly.

“NO, no, I’m OK. It just took me by surprise, that’s all” Nasir said, desperately willing himself back together. 

“Did they say how long it was going to take before they brought Agron back?” Nasir asked, his voice hiding most of the fear he felt. Erik Salinger looked at him closely then looked away, too much pain and fear in the young man’s eyes betraying a voice that was trying so hard to be calm. 

Mr. Salinger replied “They said it could take up to an hour, depending on how stable he remained. His stomach is pretty banged up and moving him for X-rays was going to be tough on him.” He looked at Nasir closely again.

“Have you talked with your family? Do they know what happened?” he asked. Nasir thought for a moment and he realized that he really did not have the answer to that question. 

“Our friend Mira, she’s the one that called you. She may have called my parents too, I don’t know. I wasn’t really paying attention” Nasir acknowledged, the realization dawning on him for the first time. 

“Nathan, Agron will be spending at least one night here, regardless of what they find in X-ray. Go make certain that your family knows that you are safe and unhurt” Mr. Salinger quietly said, placing his hand on Nasir’s shoulder. 

He continued on “Then you come back and wait for him while I call Angela with an update, OK? I don’t want him in here alone so we’ll be a kind of an Agron tag-team for awhile” Mr. Salinger said with a small grin on his face, recognizing that Nasir also wasn’t going to go anywhere until he knew that Agron was going to be alright. 

“Thanks so much, Mr. Salinger. I’ll be back soon. Do you want me to bring you something, coffee, soda?” Erik Salinger bestowed another small grin on Nasir while thinking “This is a really nice kid” and shaking his head in a “No Thanks” to Nasir’s offer. 

Nasir went and found Mira and Barca. He updated them on what he now knew about Agron and asked if Mira by any chance had called his parents. Miraculously she had called them (found them in the phone book) and told them what had happened. She had also told them that she and her older brother would be staying with Nasir until they had a report from the doctors. Mira assured the Johnson’s that she and her brother would get Nasir and the car home safely. 

Mira reached over and gave Nasir’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know that he means everything to you. Take a breath. He will be fine. You both will be fine.” Nasir looked into Mira’s face, trying to understand how Mira had come to know what she appeared to know about him and Agron. 

Mira could tell. “Before the ambulance and police got here I heard you tell him that you loved him, although I didn't have to hear it, I could sense it.” Nasir’s eyes grew wide. Then Nasir looked over to Barca. Oh God, that meant that Barca knew too.

With pain and sadness in his voice Nasir said quietly, his eyes searching Mira for understanding “People can’t know. We’d risk too much if people knew.” 

For the first time Nasir heard the low rumbling baritone that was Barca’s voice. “This is not the place or the time to speak of what is usually found within what has been named “the Berdache tradition,” but I will assure you, not everyone is so narrow and disrespectful of Mother Earth and her child as the traditional white man’s Christian culture is.” Nasir looked to Mira, a bit confused about what Barca was saying. 

Mira rubbed the top of Nasir’s hand with her own, quietly smiled and said “What my dear and learned brother is trying to say is that not everyone finds those who are by nature drawn to their own sex as being wrong. Barca is also correct when he says that now is not the place or time to have this discussion.” 

She reached over and placed a small affectionate kiss on Nasir’s cheek. “It’s OK that you love Agron. Love is always OK.”

For the next hour and a half Nasir and Mr. Salinger ‘tag teamed’ Agron’s empty room, waiting for his return and becoming more anxious as the clocked ticked by. Finally, under Mr. Salinger’s watch, the curtain was pulled back and Agron was wheeled back into the space, his face drawn and pale, dark circles under his eyes, issuing a slight smile in attempt to greet his father. 

Erik Salinger brushed his hand across his son’s forehead and grasped his hand. “It is unbelievably good to see you even if you do look worse for the wear” he said as he bent over and kissed his son’s head. Even in his pain-induced stupor, Agron could tell that his father must have been really scared; physical affection was not something that came easy between the two since his mother had died. Agron always assumed it was because he was a constant reminder of what his father had lost. Maybe he had been wrong in thinking this. 

The doctor appeared within a few minutes, looking for Agron’s family to give them an update. Mr. Salinger paused for a moment, debating as to whether or not he should call Nasir in, deciding against it fearing that the young man could only take so much news. Mr. Salinger would get the update and fill Nasir in with the details he thought that the young man could handle. 

Fortunately the news was all positive. The ribs were badly bruised, two had possible hairline fractures. The spleen appeared to be undamaged but they would wait a few days and continue to check for blood in his waste just to make sure. There were no metal chips left in the wound, so the wound would be cleaned, stitched and dressed right away. The hematoma’s on Agron’s side and stomach would be watched tonight; if the bleeding persisted they would be drained as needed. Agron would be in the hospital 3 to 4 days if nothing changed and could not to go back to work for probably 2 or 3 weeks, depending upon the type of work that he did. Agron had been lucky that his body was young, healthy and in excellent shape to be able to withstand the kind of assault it had apparently taken. 

Erik Salinger let out a breath of relief, saying silent prayers that his son had been saved so much more pain. The nursing team came in and asked him to step out so they could take care of the wound and prepare Agron for admission. Mr. Salinger kissed Agron on the head again and said he was going to the waiting room to update Nathan and call Angela. 

“Wait Dad, Nasir, where is Nasir?” Agron asked, trying to sit up and wincing in pain as he did so. His father looked at him curiously.

“Do you mean Nathan?” his father asked. “He’s been here all night, taking turns with me waiting for you to come back. Your friend Mira and her brother have been here too. As I said I’m going to find them now and give them the good news…well kind of good news; then I’ll call Angela.” He patted his son’s hand and stepped out to find Nasir. 

The news was well received with quiet cheers, hugs and moist eyes. Nasir was determined to stay until he actually could lay his eyes upon Agron and really know that he was going to be alright. Mira encouraged Barca to go home saying that she would stay with Nasir, figuring that it would be at least another few hours before he could see Agron and would be willing to leave. Barca’s response was that it would remain a family affair – he was staying as long as Mira was there.

It was almost two hours later when Agron was finally settled into his room, IV still in his arm, but fading fast from the pain medication the doctor had finally ordered once the extent of Agron’s injuries were finally determined. Mr. Salinger let Nasir have a few minutes alone with Agron, sensing that the young man had been so scared that he needed to be able to put his guard down when he finally saw Agron. Mr. Salinger was so very right.

Nasir walked into the hospital room terrified as to what he was going to see and relieved that he was finally getting a chance to see him at all. He walked quietly to Agron, the night light shining softly behind the bed giving off a golden glow, perhaps allowing the bruises and wounds appear less severe. Agron was dozing, his beautiful face was so pale and circles under his eyes so dark, it broke Nasir’s heart to see him this way. Nasir tentatively reached out and let his fingers lightly stroke Agron’s face and jaw. A slight smile began to grace Agron’s lips. 

“It’s got to be you, love. No one else feels like you do” Agron said as he slowly opened his eyes. Once they were fully open he was taken back to see the worry and wear on Nasir’s face. Agron lifted up his arms slightly as invitation for Nasir to fold into them. Nasir gingerly reached over and placed his hands firmly on the mattress on each side of Agron’s torso. When he knew that he could brace himself securely, Nasir leaned in and allowed himself to lightly embrace is terribly wounded lover. Without warning a sob escaped from Nasir’s lips.

“I was so worried, so afraid that he had really hurt you, that I was going to loose you” Nasir sobbed into Agron’s pillow, the only safe place he could lay his head without fear of causing Agron more pain. Agron reached up and stroked Nasir’s hair.

“I really love you hair now that it’s longer” he whispered in Nasir’s ear. “Will you keep growing it out if I ask you too?” Nasir picked his head up, brushing the moisture away from his face as he looked at Agron like he had lost his mind. 

“Some guy tries to kill you and you want to talk about my hair?” Nasir asked incredulously. Agron just smiled; he got what he wanted and that was for Nasir to stop feeling so scared and devastated; now his beautiful dark eyes were not so thoroughly clouded with pain and fear. 

Agron spoke slowly “You know, these drugs are really, really good....they are kind of making my head swim and making feel tingly all over." Agron's eyes flowed over Nasir's face. "Maybe they've given me “Nasir drugs” cause they make me feel like you do” Agron said, slightly slurring his words as the medication began to kick in. Nasir planted a kiss on Agron’s lips which made Agron smile all the more. 

“I need to go. Your dad is waiting outside. Tomorrow there is so much we have to talk about. Your dad’s been great; Mira and Barca have been great.” Agron was fading fast, having trouble now even trying to move his head in agreement to what Nasir was saying. 

Nasir disengaged from the bed and softly said “I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow” as he stroked Agron’s cheek once more before backing toward the door for he couldn't bring himself to turn away; he was just so grateful.


	15. ...And I'm OK with that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working through the debris of the assault.

Agron spent three nights in the hospital being monitored for additional internal injuries. To everyone’s relief it appeared that the internal damage was no more extensive that originally hoped. One of the two hematomas needed to be drained to reduce swelling and Agron’s discomfort was immediately reduced once the procedure was completed. The doctor forensically concluded that, from the alignment of the cuts on the inside of Agron’s right hand, they had been sustained from Agron’s grasp of the knife blade either before he was stabbed or when removing the blade after it had entered his shoulder/chest. Many previously unknown aspects of the attack were slowly coming into focus. The police had been back on Friday to take Agron’s statement of the events. Agron’s medicated state made his recollection a bit indecisive when it came to details so the Police returned again on Saturday for additional clarification. 

Once the medication haze had lifted Agron pressed himself to remember. When he closed his eyes it was like a slow oddly cinematic movie was playing in his mind; he could smell the aromas on the night breeze, feel the wind on his skin and the desire growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched Nasir jog back to the restaurant to get the rolls. Agron could see Tom standing in the dim light of the parking lot. He could recall every detail of his conversation with Tom; he could hear Tom’s voice, possessed and accusatory, telling Agron that he had betrayed Tom, saying that he wanted Agron to hurt. Agron could feel his heart was beating so fast it was slamming against his chest wall; his hands had become cold and clammy as he clenched his fingers into fists trying to remain calm. It felt like he was 16 years old again, afraid of Tom’s unpredictability and wondering from which direction the first blow would come. 

Then Agron remembered the searing pain in his side and his vision going temporarily dark as he struggled to stay on his feet. Agron could see the momentary glint on the knife blade and being unable to react fast enough to stop its movement, only the flesh of his body stopped it once the blade had plunged in to the hilt. Agron saw Tom’s hand pulling the knife out and coming at him a 2nd time. This time Agron had reached the blade before it hit, his fingers curled around it and yanked it from Tom’s hand. Agron could hear Tom’s primal yell as he hit Agron in the stomach with the baseball bat, taking his wind, making Agron fall to his knees unable to keep his body upright anymore. The ground had felt so good; it took no effort to lay there on the hard surface but it had been so hard to breathe. Agron had needed to focus all his energy on filling his lungs with air. There had been voices, people talking, Nasir’s voice, Nasir talking; Nasir’s words making Agron feel the calm in his chest come back. Agron didn't remember much of what happened after that, there were white lights on the ceiling, he felt cold and his body hurt everywhere. 

Agron’s parents were closely watching over him with Erik Salinger still on edge every time he saw his son in the hospital bed. Even though Agron was looking better every day and doctor had vouched that Agron would make a complete recovery, seeing his son suddenly so vulnerable, looking child-like again, made Erik’s heart literally ache, his breath became shallow with the pain of it. It took three separate conversations with the police and the police Sergeant’s willingness to review the individual statements with him that permitted Erik some relief as he was able to put the chronology of Thursday night’s events together. Erik told the police that Tom had attacked his son over two years before, Erik and his wife had seen the bruising and had witnessed Tom’s irrational behavior. At Agron’s pleading at the time they had not made a police report, instead they had warned Tom that they would report it if he didn't stay away. The prior incident information coupled with Agron’s belief that he was being followed led to Tom Walton’s initial charge of aggravated assault, enough to keep Tom in jail over the weekend. There was the potential of additional charges as the investigation continued and the District Attorney’s office reviewed the evidence. 

Nasir was at the hospital whenever he wasn’t at work or playing ball, secretly grateful that the hospital wasn’t so busy that the 2nd bed in Agron’s room remained unfilled. Nasir continued to ‘tag-team’ other visitors out so they could take a break (and Nasir could spend some time alone with Agron). Agron’s father had put his hand on Nasir’s shoulder when he thanked Nasir for jumping in and taking the bat away from Tom; Erik had even smiled slightly when he continued to thank Nasir for using the bat to hit Tom thus stopping his continued assault on Agron.

Agron was discharged on late Monday morning, none too soon for his tastes. Even though his ribs and bruised muscles continued to hurt, Agron just wanted to be home. He wanted to be in his own bed, relieving his father’s anxiety about hospitals, indulging in the taste of Angela’s cooking and gentle care with Pamey’s constant chatter and Nair’s quiet affection. Mr. Merritt assured his father that Agron’s position at the Farm was secure and waiting for his return when the doctor gave his OK. 

Agron was in his room napping when Nasir arrived at 7:30 pm to check in with him. His heart hitched at the sight of his lover sleeping peacefully in his own bed when Nasir slowly peeked around the bedroom door. Agron had propped himself with pillows tucked around everywhere in an attempt to find a comfortable position. With Agron’s bruised ribs on the opposite side of his body from his mending shoulder the only place that didn't ache was his back and Agron hated sleeping on his back unless Nasir was pressed up against his chest. Unwilling to disturb Agron and knowing that he couldn't climb on to the bed and hold his lover as he wanted desperately to do, Nasir quietly turned on the desk light and pulled the desk chair up along side the bed. He selected one of Agron’s well-heeled books out of the stack and settled in to read until Agron awoke. 

“’(1)Coney Island of the Mind’ is a great book, isn't it” Agron’s sleep-filled voice was raspy as it broke the silence, startling Nasir away from his reverie. “But I didn't think that you read poetry” Agron stated as his hand reached out lazily to touch Nasir, needing contact with Nasir’s body of any kind, coming to rest on his jean-clad knee. Nasir smiled, glancing up to the bedroom door which was intentionally pulled close within an inch of the frame. Nasir dropped his feet from the edge of the bed to the floor, leaned his face in and placed a chaste gentle kiss on Agron’s soft mouth.

“Ahhh” Nasir crooned as he nuzzled his nose against Agron’s stubbled cheek. “You are starting to smell like you again. I've missed your smell” he softly whispered as he shifted his mouth to again caress Agron’s lips with his own. Agron moaned just a little in response as his fingers gently tangled into the hair curling against Nasir’s warm russet neck. Nasir glanced at the bedroom door once more and prodded himself to pull back from Agron.

“I take it you are glad to be home” he said with an affectionate smile, letting the fingers of one hand lace in and out of Agron’s as both his and his lover’s eyes watched the slow intimate dance their fingers were indulging in.

Agron sighed, his voice still some what sleep-filled. “I am so glad to be home. I knew that I wanted out of the hospital but I didn't know how much I missed being here until I walked in the door.” Agron looked up to Nasir’s face, marveling at the beauty and strength that it held. Unforced comfortable silence lingered for a few minutes. 

“My Dad told me what you did when it happened, how you stopped him, how you hurt him.” Agron’s eyes becoming bright and his voice filling up with emotion as he spoke. Nasir lifted his gaze and held Agron’s eyes with his own. What was he going to say to Agron? That he had to stop Tom? That he wanted to crush that thing that had hurt the man who meant everything to him? That his response was so intuitive, so automatic, that his mind was so rapid-fire that Nasir didn't even remember registering thoughts at all? All Nasir had known the moment that he realized that Agron was down was that every fiber of his being was screaming someone had hurt Agron and it needed to stop. 

With Agron still locked in his gaze Nasir stated in a low and equally emotional voice “I love you….you know?”

Nasir finally moved his eyes away from Agron’s and back to their intertwined fingers. “I may have hurt him really bad if Sam hadn't been there.” Nasir paused, attempting to regulate his breathing; Agron didn't need Nasir bursting apart in front of him. Nasir continued in a voice that was coming from deep in his throat, almost a growl 

“No one is allowed to hurt you; ever…I don’t care who they are or what they think….” Nasir’s face possessed a fierceness that Agron had never seen before. Nasir continued “I know now that I would stop at nothing to keep you safe, to protect you.” Nasir’s eyes were back to Agron’s, filled with certainty and conviction “and I’m OK with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)”Coney Island of the Mind” a collection of poetry by Lawrence Ferlinghetti; Copyright 1955, 1958 Lawrence Ferlinghetti. First published as a New Directions Paperbook, published simultaneously in Canada by Penguin Books Canada Limited. New Directions Books are published for James Laughlin for New Directions Publishing Corporation, New York, NY.


	16. Pan's Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still coping with the lingering effects and there just may be other universes to explore.

The next two weeks passed quickly for Nasir, spreading his time between the Market, baseball and visiting Agron when ever he got the chance. Nasir missed Agron terribly. At first he had found it difficult to see the remnants of the assault on his lover’s body and in Agron’s eyes when he let his guard down. But Nasir was willing himself to be content that Agron was healing quickly when it could have been so much more serious. Unfortunately the time passed more and more slowly for Agron. With Nasir so busy Agron felt like he was waiting endlessly at home with very little to do while he healed; he couldn't wait for the doctor’s release and return to work.

Agron was cleared to go back to work just when Nasir’s summer baseball season ended. Sometimes the timing is just OFF. Agron had recently decided to forego playing sports, football specifically, during his senior year. He had lost over two weeks of work already and would have to give up more in order to make August practices. Mr. Merritt had offered to have Agron stay on working weekends through the end of October; Agron was very eager to take him up on the offer. He was more interested in a car and college than another sports letter. Maybe he would continue with basketball in November; he hadn't made his mind up yet. Part of his decision was, of course, predicated upon what was going on legally with Tom.

The District Attorney’s office was still debating about adding additional felony charges, possibly attempted 2nd degree murder, against Tom. Agron had been told that there would be a Grand Jury hearing most likely sometime in late August or early September. But the police investigation kept coming back to questioning Agron as to why Tom had attacked him and what had caused Tom’s obsession and hatred. The police had found some pictures, newspaper clippings and other small items all associated with Agron in Tom’s apartment. And, of course, there were Tom’s statements and irrational behaviors including none too subtle inferences about the nature of Tom and Agron’s relationship as well as Tom’s accusations about Agron’s relationship with Nasir. The police weren't being direct with their questioning yet, but Agron was afraid that they would be soon. Agron had even thought about asking that the charges against Tom be dropped to stop the questions. Agron hadn't made a firm decision yet because he didn't know how he was going to face his father’s questions and anger if Agron decided to ask that the charges be dropped.

Angela Salinger had watched her step-son closely during these past few weeks with him being home-bound much more than in any other time since her marriage. She assessed his boredom, observed his anxiousness when his best friend was late in arriving or late in calling. She wondered if Agron’s reactions – which had become slightly more emotional than in the past - were in response to the assault event that he and Nasir had shared or if there was something else going on with Agron. When the conversation about Agron attending the last few baseball games had come up it was Angela who advocated for Agron to go out on his own; she even volunteered her car for transportation. Angela knew with certainty that her husband was still reeling emotionally from the seriousness of the injuries that Agron had suffered and the resulting hospitalization. If Erik could, he would have kept Agron safely at home for months even though his assailant remained incarcerated without the resources to make bail. Angela had also noticed Erik silently watching his son more closely and more often than in the past, evidence that Erik’s world had become less safe and more vulnerable these last three weeks.

Appreciative of a much needed diversion, Agron made plans to attend Nasir’s final two games of the summer – still needing to convince his father that he was now well enough to go out and well enough to drive; after all the doctor had cleared him to go back to work the upcoming Monday. Agron looked forward to Friday night with much anticipation. It had been almost four weeks since Agron had been really alone with Nasir. He ached to hold him, to feel Nasir’s dark hair between his fingers and caress that smooth, warm skin. Agron closed his eyes and imagined Nasir in his arms; he was already turned on just at the thought of being so close.

Nasir’s game was scheduled for 7:00 pm so Agron was picking up Nasir around 5:00 to allow time to grab a burger and make it to the game by 6:30. After he parked the car in the Johnson driveway, Agron walked around the house to the back door. As he walked up the porch steps Agron smiled to himself as he remembered the evening that he and Nasir had sat in the dark and tormented each other. Then Agron remembered July 4th when he wanted Nasir so damned much he couldn’t keep his hands off him. The smile was still on his face when he knocked on the screen door, now smelling the fragrance of something delicious wafting through the screen to the outside. In just mere seconds Nasir was standing before Agron with his hand pressed against the screen waiting for Agron’s hand to reciprocate.

“Nasir” Agron said softly, two sets of eyes latching on to one another, sending silent messages of affection and want as the heat passed between the palms pressed against corresponding sides of the door’s wire mesh.

Without taking his eyes away from Agron, Nasir called out to his family “Ag’s here and I’m leaving. We’ll probably go out after the game so I won’t be home until late.” Suddenly there was a “Yelp” with feet scuffling along the floor and Lucas was in the kitchen, pushing Nasir aside to see Agron.

“They wouldn't let me in the hospital to see you because they said I was too young” Lucas reported with an earnest voice and big blue-grey eyes staring up to meet Agron’s surprised smile. “I made you something at Playground – wait here and I’ll get it for you” the young boy chirped and was off like a cat. Nasir shook his head silently, pushed the screen door open and gestured for Agron to come in and wait for Lucas’ gift.

“All he’s talked about these past few weeks is giving you your get-well present but I was sworn to secrecy” Nasir said. “He made a Plaster of Paris horseshoe plaque for you and spent ages painting it just right.” No sooner had Nasir finished his sentence than Lucas was back with a gift wrapped in orange tissue paper with lots of cellophane tape to hold it together. Agron bent down so he could look the young boy in the face.

With affection and surprise in his voice Agron asked “You made this for me?” Lucas shook his head shyly and pushed the gift into Agron’s hands.

“Can I open it now?” Agron asked. When he received an affirmative head bob from Lucas, Agron removed the tissue paper carefully and read the message written in the 8 year old’s hand on the back of the plaque, just below the converted paper-clip hook. “To AGRON, get well soon. Your Friend LUCAS.” Then Agron turned the plaque over to find it was a 3-dimensional horseshoe painted grey with golden accents.

Agron looked at Lucas and said with sincerity “I will hang this up above the doorway of my bedroom to catch all the good luck in the horseshoe. It was so nice of you to make this for me.” Agron draped his arm across Lucas’ shoulders and gave the young boy’s shoulders a side hug of gratitude.

Agron then said to Lucas “You and I will have to take some time before school starts to get together. Maybe get some curly fries too?” Lucas was practically jumping out of his skin he was so excited. Susan Johnson had been standing in the kitchen doorway watching the scene quietly; she was deeply appreciative that Agron was so kind and thoughtful to her youngest boy.

“Come on Lucas” his mother instructed, “you need to get back to your supper and the guys need to get going if your brother is going to be on time for his game.” Lucas bounded back to his mother’s side full of smiles and excitement. Agron loosely re-wrapped the plaque in the tissue, waved good bye as he and Nasir headed out the door.

“You are always so nice to my brothers” Nasir observed on their brief walk to the car.

“Your brothers are good kids. Why wouldn't I be nice to them?” Agron replied matter-of-factly. When they had settled in the car and Agron had started the engine, he looked at Nasir thoughtfully.

“You know I wasn’t much older than Lucas when my mom died. Sometimes, when I see him, I wonder what things would be like if she hadn't died when I was so young.” Nasir reached out and stroked Agron’s hand. Agron’s life had been so different, so hard compared to Nasir’s; Nasir berated himself for not always remembering.

They ate burgers and curly fries at Pat’s sitting at one of the outside tables; Agron basking in the joy of being outdoors and finally being kind-of alone with Nasir. Their conversation could be as intimate as they choose to be without having to judge their words carefully as long as they kept their voices low. It was good to sit for a while and people watch, listening to the juke-box music streaming from the outside speakers. Agron’s life was starting to feel ‘normal’ again and he loved it; and he loved summer; and he loved Nasir.

Soon Agron and Nasir were riding along a sparsely traveled road with music playing on the radio and enjoying the wind blowing in the open windows. Nasir reached over and turned down the music. Then Nasir let his left hand sweep up along Agron’s thigh. Agron turned his head slightly to look at Nasir, his eyes darting between the road, the hand on his thigh and the wicked smile that now graced Nasir’s face.

“Nasir, please stop. You know what that can do to me. I’m driving” Agron implored. Nasir responded by letting his fingers cup the inside of Agron’s thigh and the back of his hand rub against the crotch of Agron’s jeans. Agron gasped and quickly pulled the car on the edge of the road. When the car had stopped Agron reached down and pulled Nasir’s hand away.

Agron’s voice was incredulous. “Nasir, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?” Nasir slid in close to Agron, reached over and began to suck on Agron’s throat; if Nasir couldn't use his hand, his mouth would have to do. Agron let his eyes close and felt the luscious mouth and tongue feed off his neck.

Already panting, Agron groaned “We’re in the middle of nowhere and you have a game you have to be at. Why are you doing this now?” as he let Nasir’s hand slip from his grasp. Nasir moved in the seat and, with two hands firmly attached to Agron’s belt, he pulled Agron towards the passenger door to get Agron out from behind the steering wheel and give Nasir more access to Agron’s body.

“I thought that I could wait until the game was over but I can’t. You’re too close. It’s been too long. I need to touch you now” Nasir groaned as he spread his body over Agron’s, needing as much contact as he could get. Agron wanted to melt into Nasir, smell his scent, and taste his skin and for a moment he was lost in everything that was Nasir. Agron’s knee hitting the dash board pulled him back to reality.

“Nasir stop!” Agron said urgently. “We can’t do this here, we can’t do this now.” With two hands he pulled Nasir up and off his chest, forcing Nasir to look Agron in the eye. Nasir’s eyes were wide and wild.

Nasir pleaded “How do you think that I’ll even be able to concentrate with you in the stands watching me? I’ll be playing the whole game with a hard-on and thinking about you fucking me. How am I supposed to concentrate, Agron, tell me how?” Then what was almost a sob escaped from Nasir’s throat.

Nasir’s head dropped to Agron’s shoulder as he whispered “I was so afraid that I was going to loose you; that I was never going to be able to love you again. Sometimes I couldn't even breathe.” Agron closed his eyes and pulled Nasir in close. God how he hated Tom; now Tom had hurt Nasir, the one person who knew and loved Agron completely. Will the repercussions of the bad choice of almost 3 years ago ever stop? For a moment Agron let his fingers get lost in Nasir’s silky dark hair. Then he gently pulled Nasir’s face to his own, letting his lips deposit soft gentle kisses everywhere.

Agron breathed next to Nasir’s ear “Love, listen to me. The Walton thing is over; he’ll do some kind of jail time for sure. I am safe now. I don’t have to be afraid anymore and neither do you. It’s OK.” Agron felt Nasir's breath shutter as he exhaled into Agron’s embrace.

Agron continued “Let’s get you to the game. You do your thing – a double play for me would be so incredibly hot…then we will be together.”

Nasir sighed “I am so sorry that I let this get to me; watching you these past two weeks as your injuries healed was so hard." He raised his eyes to meet his lover's. "You are always so understanding. You shouldn't have to be taking care of me when you are the one who was hurt." Nasir kissed Agron's cheek and softly said "Thank you for being you and not getting angry.”

Agron let a gentle smirk cross his face. “How could I be angry when the guy I love is so hot for me he makes me almost run off the road?” Nasir reached down and gave Agron’s swollen cock a hearty squeeze. Agron’s sudden intake of air was audible.

“Oh you will pay for that Nasir, you will pay dearly” Agron responded when he had caught his breath.

Nasir sucked on Agron’s throat sharply and replied “I certainly hope you are a man of your word” and proceeded to open the passenger door and step out of the car to adjust both himself and his clothing.

Agron and Nasir arrived at the game shortly thereafter. Once the car was parked, Agron paused, placing his hand on Nasir’s wrist and said “If it would be easier on you for me not to watch you play, I brought a book. I can stay here until the game is over if you want me to.” Nasir felt as though his heart would burst from the sincere consideration that Agron always showed for him.

“Of course you’re not going to stay here. I want you to see the game. A lot of the guys have been asking about you since the hospital; they’d love to see you. Besides, how can you get all hot and bothered of I do something amazing if you’re not watching?” Nasir teased. Agron never ceased to be amazed at how quickly Nasir could move past his fears and go on to the next thing.

It was nice for Agron to be at the game. He knew several of the players on both teams and many of the spectators as well. There were some questions about the assault but they were non-intrusive, mostly expressing concern about Agron’s well-being and being glad to see that he was back on his feet again. When most of the greetings were concluded Agron looked around and was surprised to see Mira Vanarnum sitting in the bleachers. She was with a person who appeared to be a younger version of herself. Agron hadn’t had the opportunity to speak with Mira since the night of the assault so he asked if he could join her and her friend. The friend turned out to be her younger sister Anita. They chatted on and off about nothing of importance until, at Mira’s suggestion, Anita went to find cold drinks for them.

Once they were by themselves, Mira reached over and took Agron’s hand. “How are you really doing? Nathan has been so concerned.” Agron was surprised at the intimacy of the question, and even more surprised that she had knowledge of Nasir’s feelings. Mira immediately recognized that Agron was uncertain of both her and what her question had implied.

Mira said “Oh goodness. I guess I need to explain a little.” Seeing Agron glance down at their hands, Mira gently removed her hand. “Let’s go for a little walk, we can stand over by the fence and still see the game but we can have a more private conversation.” Agron looked at her sincere and gentle eyes and came to the quick conclusion that this was a conversation that he probably needed to have.

Once sufficient privacy was secured Mira began to tell Agron her story of the night of the assault. While Agron already knew the logistics of the main events he was, from time to time, surprised by the depth of Mira’s observations especially about his father and Nasir. Mira confirmed that since that night Nasir and Mira had been in regular contact, typically by phone, sometimes when Nasir was gravely worried about Agron and just needed someone to vent to.

Mira reached out and placed her hand on Agron’s arm. “Agron, I need to tell you something. I know that Nasir loves you.” Agron’s reflex was to pull his arm away and stare in disbelief at what Mira had just said.

Mira reached out her hand again to reassure Agron. “It’s OK; I won’t ever betray his confidence or yours either. I sensed it when you two were at Sam’s that night; not by anything that either of you did but by the energy that passed between you two when you were at the table. For me it was confirmed by Nathan’s response when you were hurt. When I told Nathan I knew how he felt about you his reaction was like yours, he wanted to protect you.” Agron was still staring at Mira, filled with concern.

Mira again attempted to reassure Agron. “I do not pass judgment on him or you. As I told Nathan that night at the hospital, it’s OK that he loves you. Love is always OK.” Agron didn't know what to make of this conversation, this woman or what she said. Moments of silence passed with Mira giving Agron a chance to process what she had admitted to know.

Then Mira pressed on. “Nasir and I have spent many hours together, starting with the night you were hurt; his heart is open to me as mine is to him. He has become as a brother to me… but for you I am still a stranger and I understand that. I have told you that I know something deeply personal about you because I felt that you had the right to know….”

Mira gave a small smile to a still worried Agron. “Please be certain, Agron, I will not betray his confidence or yours.” 

Mira glanced over to the bleachers and remarked “Anita is back with the drinks so I’m heading back over. Come back when you’re ready.” With this Mira turned and walked back to the bleachers leaving Agron staring at her wake and wrestling with his thoughts and, he had to admit, fears.

Agron eyes searched out Nasir, for a moment not knowing if it was the bottom or the top of the inning or even knowing which inning it was. The conversation with Mira had really rattled him. Agron took a deep breath and attempted to quell his racing heart. He rested his hand on the fence pole and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. Nasir was passionate and sometimes too willing to take little risks when it came down to it but Nasir would never do anything that could possibly hurt Agron; Agron was certain of this. And Nasir had talked several times about how Mira and her brother had stood by him the night of the assault and how much Nasir had grown to like her. Now that Agron thought about it Mira had been the one who had called his parents. Agron exhaled and looked up to find Nasir smiling back at him. How Agron loved that face and he was immediately certain that he could trust Nasir’s judgment in this. Agron returned to the bleachers, again he sat next to the Vanarnum sisters and watched his beautiful, hot, sexy boyfriend pay ball. Maybe it was even going to be nice to have someone he could brag about Nasir too. That thought brought a smile to Agron’s lips.

It was just before sunset when the game ended. Nasir had played a really good game both offensively and defensively. Even if there was no opportunity for a double play Agron still loved to watch Nasir, he was so unbelievably beautiful and unmistakably sexy. Agron waited patiently as people were clearing out, he was in no hurry to fight the cars leaving the parking lot.. Nasir had gathered up his duffle bag, grabbed a cold drink and was sitting next to Agron on the bleachers taking a breather as they discussed where they were going next. Nasir looked up to see Mira walking toward them.

“Hey Mir! I thought I saw you and Anita heading out” he asked as he stepped out to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mira had a look of frustration on her face. “I am so embarrassed to ask you this but our car doesn't seem to want to work. Do you have cables we can borrow for a jump?”

Agron was next to rise. “I’m guessing that Angela keeps cables in the trunk. Let’s go see if we can help you out.” The threesome headed for the car. In short order they had moved Angela’s car to face to Mira’s and had the jumper cables in place. Agron was behind the wheel of Angela’s car, Mira in her own with Nasir positioned outside between the two vehicles. Mira attempted to start her car to no avail. There was only a rapid click, click, click sound that met Nasir’s ears.

Nasir said to himself “This isn't good,” as he walked around to the driver’s side window and asked “Agron, maybe Mira’s battery is so low that it will take a few minutes to charge before it rolls over. Do you want to give it a few minutes so we can see if it will charge?” Agron shook his head in agreement, lifted his foot slowly to make certain that the engine's idle wouldn't quit and, when the car continued to run, Agron stepped out and relaxed against the side panel of the car. Nasir walked up to Agron and relaxed next to him, leaning on the car as well. The men each lowered their inside arms and allowed their hands to brush against each other and fingers to intertwine, hidden from view.

After several minutes and two more attempts it became apparent that it wasn’t just a low a battery problem. Agron and Nasir offered to give the young women a ride home (what else could they do?) which was met with hugs and offers to feed them when they got back to the Vanarnum home on the Indian Reservation. Mira fished out some paper and a writing pen and wrote a note explaining the car trouble and that they would be back the next day to tow the car. Everyone climbed into the red Fairlane and they headed back toward home.

They reached the Vanarnum’s house around 9:30 pm. Mira and Anita insisted that the guys come in and meet the family. Not wanting to appear rude, Agron threw a glance to Nasir and they silently agreed that they needed to be social. The house was a 2-story log-cabin style with an L-shaped porch wrapped across the front. It was surrounded by dozens of new-growth trees and low-lying azalea and rhododendron bushes. The night air smelled wonderful. As soon as they entered the foyer area Agron stopped dead in his tracks and Nasir heard him gasp. The first story appeared to have no more than three large rooms: living area, dining/kitchen area and something in the back (maybe the den or bedroom?). 

The entire back wall and one side wall of the house was carved hardwood, a continuing relief with scenes of rolling hills and mountains, cliffs, a water fall and beautiful valley. The sculpting of the trees was so cavernous that in places the trees must have stood out at least 3 inches from the base wood. Agron was drawn as if in a trance, reaching out his hand to gently caress the carved fur of the animal figures and the delicate tree leaves. The room grew quiet as everyone watched as Agron stretched and squatted and quietly mumbled exclamations to him self as he studied the relief, totally enthralled in its richness and detail.

After a few minutes, Nasir went softly to Agron and clasped his hand to draw him back. But Agron automatically drew Nasir’s hand to his lips and kissed it then he wrapped his arm around Nasir and said “I’ve never seen anything like this Nasir. Look, it’s just beautiful.”

Totally mesmerized by what he was seeing, Agron turned around and said reverently to all who had gathered to watch him  
“This is amazing. Who did this?” The room was quiet for a moment as Agron realized where he was.

Then he realized what he had just done. “Oh God, I am so sorry. I just barged in. Mira, Anita I am so sorry.” Agron turned toward who appeared to be the elder in the room and again expressed his apology at acting so rudely. A very petite woman who wore her silver hair plaited into a long braid that was secured around her head almost like a halo walked slowly up to Agron, held out her hand in greeting for Agron to take.

In a warm, rustic voice she said “Young man, anyone who is so quickly taken in by the love of beauty and artistry does not need to apologize for such an appreciation.”

Mira scooted up next to the small woman and said “Great Grandmother, these are my friends Agron and Nathan. They gave Anita and me a ride home tonight when the car wouldn't start.”

Great Grandmother Vanarnum replied “Ah, they are generous people as well.”

She looked at Agron and Nasir and continued “I am very pleased that you are friends with my great grand daughters and have come to my house.” Agron, still feeling a bit like he was floating in an alternative universe, kept a good grip onto Nasir’s hand for anchoring. They were introduced to all of the family members present, including Nasir’s reunion with Barca. Seeing Barca for the first time made Agron’s eyes grow wide, much like when he saw the wall carving. It wasn’t just Barca’s size but the presence that he carried that was the source of Agron’s amazement. Barca’s hand was warm and inviting and Agron felt himself immediately relax and smile.

Great Grandmother Vanarnum placed her small hand on Mira’s arm and said “There is stew on the stove and fresh pan bread in the oven. Give our guests a dish and you young people go outside to the fire pit. It is a beautiful night. Now that you are home, I am going to my room.” Mira kissed her great grand mother’s cheek and thanked her.

Agron and Nasir were totally taken in by the warmth of their surroundings, the generosity of the Vanarnum family’s welcome and the smell of the food. Stew and bread were dished out then Agron and Nasir were escorted out to the back yard fire pit, a large round depression lined with brick and encircled with a low stone wall. A large log was burning and had been for some time as there was no soot or sparks flying in the breeze. Benches and short stone tables had been placed around the outside of the pit inviting people to gather there. Agron and Nasir were at each other’s sides with Mira and Anita next to Nasir and Barca next to Agron. The conversation was easy and comfortable; Barca answering Agron’s numerous questions on the relief carving and indigenous art in general. Mira and Anita chatted with Nasir about Native American foods and traditional herbs, information Nasir would pass on to his brother Sam. Eventually Anita said her good night and Nasir found himself resting comfortably as he leaned back onto Agron’s chest with Agron’s arm wrapped around his waist. Nasir noticed that Agron’s conversation had slowed and his eyes had begun to look tired.

Nasir tugged on Agron’s shirt and said quietly “Ag, we should probably get going. This is the first night you've been out in weeks; you've got to be tired.”

Agron reached over and kissed Nasir on the temple and smiled. “You’re right I am tired.” Nasir and Agron slowly rose to their feet. Mira offered to show the guys around the side of the house to their car so they wouldn't get snagged on one of the bushes in the darkness. Of course, Barca said he would accompany them as well.

When they had reached the car Nasir said to Mira and Barca “I don’t know how to thank you. You and your entire family have been so gracious and kind. This is the first time that Agron and I have been able to just be ourselves. You have no idea how wonderful it feels.” He embraced Mira and kissed her cheek, then did the same to Barca. Agron followed with a hug to Mira and was gently coached into an arm clasp with Barca.

During the drive home Nasir asked “Ag, did you realize that from the minute we got into the house you were comfortable with holding my hand and touching me in front of Mira’s family?”

Agron smiled softly and said “You know it was so automatic that I didn't realize that I was doing it at first. Then when I did realize what I was doing, I looked around and no one seemed to care.”

Agron glanced over to Nasir and caressed his fingers as Nasir’s hand rested on the car seat. “I didn't think that a place like that, people like the Vanarnums, would ever exist for us.”

“I know” Nasir replied. “I thought that tonight was going to go a completely different way but I’m glad it turned out like it did” and he raised Agron’s palm for his lips to kiss. Agron was soon pulling into the Johnson’s driveway, edging the car into the darkest space and turning off the engine. 

“I love you, Nasir” Agron whispered as he leaned toward his lover for a kiss that was warm and full of affection.

Nasir smiled into the kiss saying “That’s redundant, isn't it? I love you too Agron.”

Still smiling into Agron’s lips Nasir asked “Want me to pick you up for the game tomorrow, say 11:00 am, OK?”

“Tomorrow it’s just you and me, definitely” Agron smiled back and he leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Nasir said "That's redundant, isn't it" Nasir was referring to an incident that occurred just before Agron and Nasir ended their weekend at the Park (Chapter 10). Agron had told Nasir that when Agron called him Nasir (instead of Nathan) it would mean that Agron loved him.


	17. Nasir's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the last baseball game of the summer over, Agron takes Nasir out for his birthday.  
> The morning after -

His mind was more awake than his body or his senses, but that wasn’t saying that he was alert at all. The first thing that registered when he stretched his muscles was where he was laying felt different. This wasn’t the slightly lumpy too small space of the couch where the frame didn't permit him to stretch out his form. The feel beneath his skin was not the familiar cotton of his sheets with their slightly worn softness and laced with faint memory of the only fabric softener that didn't smell floral. The he inhaled deeply. The fragrance that streamed to meet his brain was not the typical smell that was the permanent domain of his bedroom; there was the smell of musk, perhaps there was pine in the air too and something enticingly familiar, even arousing; he didn't immediately put his finger on it. Sleepy eyes reluctantly fluttered open. 

The room was still dark so he let his vision travel and found where the window was and his mind became questioningly curious. There were fine small streams of light that had stolen their way around the curtain but barely enough to provide any amount of true illumination. He didn't recognize the shape of the short, wide window or the heavy curtains that covered it. He didn't recognize the dark, boxy shapes the objects in the room made in the darkness. With his brain still registering curiosity he moved his head slowly, rotating his cheek off the pillow and toward the ceiling, allowing his eyes to take in the rest of the darkened room. Instinctively he reached out his arm as he shifted his body. His hand brushed against something warm lying in the space behind him on the bed. He felt his heart jump slightly and he momentarily stilled his movement. He reached up and turned on the small low wattage lamp that dressed the night stand. 

His eyes swept to take in the form at his side. Ahhh such a beautiful face relaxed in slumber with black hair framed out and erotically mussed against the white of the pillow; softly full lips that were slightly parted showing just a hint of the white even teeth behind. His fingers ached to touch the jaw, suckle the throat but his desire felt too new to be satisfied just yet. His eyes continued to take in the exquisite form of his lover. The dark skin was the color of golden oak tautly covering the exposed lean musculature of his lover’s chest, undulating and firm like the smooth rolling sands along the shore. The fine hairs that had been bleached by the sun during hours spent on the practice field now formed a fine halo gracing his arms, thinning out as it approached the wrists. Lean strong fingers lay softly open, relaxed and inviting against the bedding. He longed to kiss the exposed palm, to draw those fingers into his mouth, see the nail beds shiny from his saliva. He closed his eyes slowly, needing to pull back his desire as he felt his pulse quicken.

He opened his eyes again not having the strength not to pursue their feasting. He allowed his hand to slowly pull the sheet partially back, exposing a beautiful flat stomach framed by the widening hint of strong thighs just below the velvet mountain of each slim hip, wanting desperately to suck his mark onto the skin there in the valley where hip and thigh meet, marking his lover as his own. He moistened his lips, his tongue searching for some remnant of the taste of that skin but finding none, almost wounded by the lack. His vision traced the treasure trail from the navel to the patch of curly dark hair banded by the edge of the sheet. He could feel slight moisture forming on his upper lip and the gathering weight of his own erection growing against his thigh. This voyeuristic torture was pushing his craving to almost painful limits. 

He could not stop his own hand from its trembled reach to move the remaining white barrier away; he had to see more, had to need more. Before he looked he closed his eyes once more, trying to pull back his desire yet again. His own cock was full now, it ached to be touched but this he would not do. His breath strained from the effort to hold back. His opened eyes now flooded with lust and want. His sight flickered down to the dark sea of desire that formed a moat around the half-hard raise lying there as if waiting for him alone, pulling him in, pulling him closer. He felt his mouth salivate. The member flickered slightly and began to fill as if responding to the lust and want of his gaze. He did not know how long he watched. The intake of his breath was sharp and involuntary.

Palms gently bracketed his face. “You've looked long enough. I want your mouth on me” his lover breathed, voice rough and unused from sleep. His gaze floated up; seeking out the dark brown eyes he knew would be lustful to match his own. A smile graced his lover’s face, his lover's tongue licked his lips.

“Your cock or your mouth?” he asked.

“Both, in whatever order you choose” his lover replied. No longer needing to fully hold himself in check, he lowered his face, letting his nose and cheek caress the skin of his lover’s inner thigh as he breathed in the musky scent wanting to brand his mind with memory. He licked up the underside of the fully engorged member, feeling the warmth of his lover’s body mixed with the heat of his own. His tongue slowly encircled the satin sooth skin; his lips enveloped the head, drawing it into the warm wet caverns of his mouth, his teeth grazed the slit. His lover groaned with pleasure and he smiled at the sound. 

In response there was the shifting of both his own body and his lover’s, spreading legs to fit him fully between, giving him all the access he wanted. He allowed himself to lick, suck and tease at the swollen cock as his fingers pulled the thighs wide giving his hands access to his lover’s testicles and the cheeks of his ass. God this was good, having his lover all around him, blocking out everything that wasn’t this moment, these scents, this taste, this heat….always the exquisite heat, his skin, his breath, his mouth. Sometimes it was so all encompassing, so consuming that he momentarily felt overwhelmed; it was visceral, it was carnal, it was emotional, it was manifestation of his love, it was everything. 

It was Nasir.


	18. Life in the Extremes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his physical recovery from the assault continues, Agron longs for Nasir and the end of the legal issues.  
> SEXUALLY EXPLICIT. M/M. If this is not your thing, please don’t read! You have been warned so no hostile comments please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very very sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. Sometimes life just gets in the way of writing.  
> Hope you enjoy!

For Nasir’s birthday Agron had organized a surprise cook-out with friends following the last game of the season. Once their stomachs had been filled, warm conversation exhausted and goodbyes had been said, Agron had again surprised Nasir with a private night at The Pines, a small motel located on the edge of the Indian Reservation. Nasir had been puzzled then speechless when Agron explained why they had parked in the lot behind the Cottage #4. 

Agron had supplied the room with everything that they would need or want for the night. They had food, cold drinks, toothbrushes and music; it was just a little bit of heaven. They had the entire night, twelve hours to revel in each other without fear of interruption or discovery. It had been weeks since they had been intimate and this was the first time that they had been together with the luxury of a bed and a locked door; it felt decadent and erotic, sensuous and forbidden. As soon as he had the opportunity Nasir had pinned Agron to the wall with an initial burst of passion, his mouth was hungry and wicked, Nasir’s hands demanding and urgent. 

When they fell onto the bed, Agron had slowed Nasir’s hands. Agron wanted time; time to kiss and caress, time to adore and re-discover each other’s bodies; time to remember the feeling of being so close, so touched, so loved. It had been a wondrous night filled with murmured words of need, love and passion, the heat of lust and joy of release. It had been a time to reassure each other and themselves that they had survived the assault and Agron’s injuries; they belonged together and to each other. 

Time had to move on though and Nasir’s birthday was many days past. Classes had been back in session for weeks now. The weather had already taken on a fresh continence with deciduous trees showing a hint of color at their leaves’ edges not yet begun to fully turn. The nights were appreciably cooler; no longer 80o at dawn. The aroma of harvest was beginning to filter through with the scent of fruit trees well ripened, grapes tantalizing in the sun; the golden blanket of corn and felled hay drying, gracing family fields. Agron continued to work weekends at Merritt’s when needed and Nasir worked Saturdays at the Market.

It had been late September before the Salinger’s received word from the District Attorney’s office that the Grand Jury hearing was scheduled. All witnesses received a subpoena: Agron, Nasir, Mira, Sam, Jimmy the dishwasher and the volunteer EMS staff who responded to the scene. The District Attorney Paul Somerset scheduled all witnesses for a briefing before the hearing to review what to anticipate. Of course Agron’s parent’s wanted to accompany him.

City Hall, where the District Attorney’s offices were located, had been built in 1924 complete with granite floors inlaid with intricate star-burst designs of varying colors of stone. The office and hearing rooms circled around the outside of the dome in the center of the foyer. The central area was open to the 4th floor peak, resulting in an atmosphere of wonder and strength as the surrounding arches and pillars held the several floors securely while conveying a sense of openness and radiance. The many windows that circled the outside of the upper floor provided sunlight through their Reverse-Oriole style falcate upper quadrants. The officer at the Reception Desk directed the Salingers to the appropriate office and Agron’s parents took chairs in the waiting area. Agron chose to remain standing, opting to pace slowly around the waiting area feigning to admire the paintings, read the informational signs and admire the architectural appointments. 

In reality Agron was plainly terrified; wishing beyond reason that his parents would somehow morph into disinterested strangers, no longer subject to the conversation he was about to have with the D.A. Agron desperately wanted Nasir with him, to hold Nasir’s hand and feel his warm embrace to calm his apprehension; an event that was unlikely to happen. 

The interview with D.A. Somerset included a review of the facts as they were currently known including details of the assault and Agron’s role as best he could remember it. There was a discussion of Tom’s probable stalking of Agron but without corroborating evidence that it had occurred Mr. Somerset advised that Agron not bring the topic up during examination; the stalking would be addressed only if the ‘door’ was opened by the defense attorney during the trial. After over an hour of review, Mr. Somerset conveyed that Agron was well prepared for the Grand Jury. All Agron needed to do was get a good night’s sleep and relax; the facts of the case would take care of themselves. When Agron and his parent’s rose to leave the office Mr. Somerset asked for a moment to speak with Agron alone. Erik Salinger’s head spun quickly to look from the District Attorney to Agron and back again. He opened his mouth to object but, thinking the better of it, looked to his son for direction.

“Its OK Dad, I’ll just be a minute” Agron responded with his heart in his throat as he forced himself to push the words out at barely above a whisper, his eyes darting to the floor.

Once they were alone, the District Attorney spoke. “May I call you Agron? It seems much more comfortable to use your first name.” Agron nodded ‘yes’ in reply. Agron sat back down in the interview chair with his elbows braced on the chair arms. As was his unconscious habit, Agron was twirling the I. D. bracelet around his left wrist.

“I suspect that you are very much aware of the statements that Mr. Walton has been making about the nature of your prior relationship with him.” Somerset stated and then watched Agron’s face for his response. Agron slowly raised his eyes to meet Somerset’s. Agron’s mind was racing but he had expected that this question would come up sometime and he was grateful that it was in private; he and Nasir and Barca had talked about it at length. Should he tell the D.A. everything or wait to see where he was being led? Barca had cautioned Agron to remain calm, to offer nothing unless he was specifically asked. Agron willed his breathing to remain slow and even as he kept his eyes on Somerset’s face, waiting. Without taking his gaze from Agron’s Somerset walked out from behind his large desk and leaned against the front edge, looking down at Agron. 

“You are aware of his statements, are you not?” the DA asked. 

“Not really” Agron replied, still fingering the bracelet. “The police that I have talked with have made vague remarks about what they called Tom’s state of mind, but I really don’t know what Tom has said about anything.” In his mind Agron’s voice was screaming and he was willing himself not to run out of the office. Agron focused on a vision of Barca with his low rumbling voice reminding Agron to stay calm.

“Mr. Walton has implied that he was your homosexual lover. He has further implied that your relationship with your friend Nathan Johnson is also homosexual in nature.” Again Somerset watched Agron’s face, searching for confirmation or denial. Agron would not allow himself to move his eyes from Somerset’s face. Again he waited for the District Attorney to ask a specific question. Several moments passed.

Recognizing that he was going to have to actually ask for what he wanted to know, Somerset let a small smile move across his face and said “Agron, tell me what the nature of your relationship was with Mr. Walton, both 3 years ago and now.” Agron looked down at his wrist and then raised his eyes back up.

“When I was 15 I met Tom Walton at the hardware store where he worked. I’d see him around town and I thought that he and I became friends. Tom helped me a lot when my girlfriend got sick and then even more when she died. That was really rough. Then one night we got into an argument and he beat me up. I have to admit that I got scared. I wouldn't be friends with him anymore after that. My Dad wouldn't have permitted it even if I had wanted to. Since the fight there were times that I thought that I was being watched, even followed. I never got a good look at anyone though. I had not actually talked to Tom again until I saw him in the parking lot at Sam’s on the night of the assault. I came right out and asked him if he was the one who had been following me. He said that he was.” When Agron had finished, he kept his gaze on the District Attorney’s face, trying to figure out if the man had believed what Agron had said. Somerset had a pensive look on his face, his jaw moving slightly as he chewed on his tongue in concentration. 

Somerset then asked “You didn't seem to be surprised when I told you that Walton has implied that he was your homosexual lover; that you are homosexual now. Most regular guys would be up in arms when something like that was said about them. Why aren't you upset?” 

Agron tilted his head slightly to the side and took in a long breath. “A while before we had the argument and he beat me up Tom had told me that he loved me. So I knew how he felt. Since I knew about it then there is no reason for me to be surprised about him saying things now.”

Somerset’s eyes squinted a bit in curiosity as he continued to question Agron’s response. “Still I don’t understand why a regular guy would want to be friends with a homosexual. If you knew what he was for a while before the last argument, why did you continue to be friends with Walton?”

Agron closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself to keep his composure. “Mr. Somerset, you've got to understand what it was like for me then. My girlfriend had just died. Things were really bad for me. Every time I needed a friend Tom had been there; he was older, he knew things, and he helped me out when I needed it and didn’t get angry. When a guy helps you through a rough patch like that you just don’t walk away ‘cause he says something.” 

“But you did walk away after the fight” Somerset reminded Agron.

Agron shook his head in affirmation. “Yes. After he beat me up I knew that I couldn't stay around even if I felt like I owed the guy.”

The District Attorney continued to question “Did you tell your parents about what Walton had said to you? About what he was?”

Shaking his head Agron replied “No, I never told them. They still don’t know and I’d rather they didn’t know now.”

“Why not now? Do you think that they will ask if you are homosexual too?” Somerset asked.

Agron looked back into the Somerset’s eyes with clear conviction in his own. “No, that’s not it. I don’t want my Dad to feel bad. You don’t know what it was like for him when my mom died. I was only nine when it happened and it tore my dad apart to watch her get sick and die. To this day he still hates to be in a hospital for any reason. I didn't talk to him about Madeline being sick or her dying because it would have hurt him too much, made him remember too much. Then things got bad with Tom. I don’t want my Dad to blame himself for all of this.”

The District Attorney leaned back bracing his hands on the desk top. This kid was either a remarkably good liar or the kid really did mean what he said. The background check they had done on Agron hadn't produced anything that had even the remote potential for questioning the young man’s character or veracity. There was a very small itch remaining in the back of Somerset’s legal mind telling him that Agron still wasn’t telling the whole story. But, all in all, he was buying what the kid was saying. 

Somerset then offered his legal opinion. “It is this office’s preference that this subject of homosexuality doesn't come up at Walton’s trial. And I am certain that Mr. Walton’s attorney doesn't want the subject to come up either. Most people believe that homosexuality is a sickness and it is most likely that a jury won’t be sympathetic toward any homosexual, especially one who, as a legal adult, attempted to corrupt a young kid.” With this the DA pushed himself off the front of the desk and returned to his chair waiting on the other side. 

He continued. “We believe that there is sufficient evidence that Mr. Walton should be charged with attempted 2nd degree murder. If this becomes the case, I would ask that you think about this office offering Mr. Walton a plea bargain of first degree aggravated assault and assault with a deadly weapon. We believe that it would be in everyone’s best interest that we offer a plea so that we don’t risk the sensationalism of homosexuality going on trial. As a young man, your reputation could be permanently sullied by association and we don’t want that to happen. So give it some thought, will you?” 

Agron watched the District Attorney’s face. It looked like there was a really good chance that things could turn out OK. Agron asked “Will Tom still get jail time of he takes a plea bargain?”

Somerset smiled his small smile again, nodding his head slightly. “Oh yes. This office will not accept any plea bargain that does not include substantial incarceration time. The evidence shows that Mr. Walton stalked you over a period of time, intentionally had two deadly weapons on his person, and fully intended to confront you and cause you significant, bodily harm. Whether or not he intended to end your life can be debated. Even so we do not take his pre-meditated actions lightly. As I asked, please take the time to think about this; even discuss it with your family. We will talk again after the Grand Jury.” 

Mr. Somerset extended his hand across the desk as a signal that the meeting had come to an end. Agron shook his hand with relief and gratitude and took no time at all heading for the door.

When he again joined Erik and Angela Salinger in the waiting area Agron endured mild questioning from his parents. They accepted that the motivation for the private conversation was to discuss the potential of a plea bargain and to give Agron the opportunity to ask questions without worrying about his parent’s feelings or reaction. Parents being parents they wanted to be involved in every aspect of this ordeal Agron was going through but begrudgingly acquiesced that, since Agron was a legal adult, he had the right to speak privately with the D.A.

Agron couldn't wait to be free of City Hall, Paul Somerset and even his parents. He just wanted to be gone and to breathe. For the first time in the months since the attack, Agron was starting to feel that there may just be a positive outcome to this whole thing. As soon as he was able he was on his way to find Barca and express his appreciation for all of his help preparing for the interview with the District Attorney. Agron was certain that he was ready for anything that the Grand Jury hearing would entail thanks to the Big Man. 

Then Agron needed to find Nasir, needed to feel the warmth of Nasir’s body pressed up against his, needed to bury his hands in Nasir’s ever lengthening black silky hair and nuzzle into Nasir’s luscious neck, breathing in the musk that was only Nasir. When this thing was finally over he was taking Nasir back to The Pines.

To Be Continued


	19. Anthro, Orintho and Bare-Knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Agron reaches out to Barca, Barca recalls how he met Auctus.  
> M/M attraction. If this is not your thing, please don’t read! You’ve been warned so no hostile comments please.

Weeks ago, when they were arranging times to meet to prepare Agron for the Grand Jury, Barca had given Agron phone numbers for Barca’s office at the University and his apartment off campus. Agron pulled the phone numbers from his wallet and dropped coins in the pay phone. He tried Barca’s office first and was surprised when he heard Barca’s familiar deep timber say “Hello, Anthropology Department, Barca Vanarnum speaking.” 

“Barca, its Agron. Are you free any time today?” Agron asked in a slightly excited tone. “The interview with the D.A. just got over. I wanted to talk with you about what happened.” Agron could almost feel Barca’s serene face smile. 

That’s the way it was with Barca. There was something about the warrior’s presence that always made Agron feel calm and centered. 

“I’m in the process of finishing up now. I’m meeting Auctus in an hour and a half. Why don’t you join us?” Barca inquired knowing that the younger man may be a bit apprehensive. “It will be OK. Auctus is a fine man. You will enjoy his company” Barca added as a means of encouragement. Agron’s eyes darted around the phone booth as if searching for the correct reply. 

Then as quickly as an eye blink Agron smiled slightly to himself, remembered the admiration he held for Barca and responded “Ok. I’d like to meet Auctus. Give me directions and a time.” Barca provided instruction to the Southtown Anchor Bar, the place that served Auctus’ favorite ‘bar-style’ food: something fried accompanied by freshly baked bread. 

Barca hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, his gaze gracing a photograph of Auctus and him taken on a camping trip in the Appalachians. The trip had been two years ago in early Fall just before the deciduous leaves began to change and only five months after Barca and Auctus had met. And what a meeting it had been. 

Barca had just returned home after spending four years at Creighton University in Omaha where he earned his undergraduate degree in history. He had been accepted in the PhD program at the University of Buffalo where he was about to undertake studies in cultural anthropology. Barca came across an advertisement about a “bare-knuckles” competition being held at one of the local clubs; upon inquiry he discovered it was a privately operated club that operated just barely within the bounds of the law. Interested in the social dynamic between the participants and the spectators associated with such competitive fighting, Barca decided he would attend.

When he had arrived at O’Keeffe’s the next Thursday evening the doorman looked Barca up and down and mistook him for a fighter. Once that misconception was cleared up, Barca paid the “temporary membership” fee and was directed to the lower level of the establishment where the fighting competition was taking place. As he negotiated the wide, winding staircase to the staging area his senses were bombarded. There was cheering and cat calls, obviously responses from the spectators toward the competitors. There was the heady smell of sweat and musk which Barca’s body immediately responded to by increasing his heart rate, dilating the pupils of his dark eyes and covering his body with a very slight sheen. He felt a sense of anticipation, even slight arousal, as he swung open the door at the end of the staircase. 

Barca beheld a very large room, bigger than he had originally anticipated. There were several rows of seats secured to wooden risers that surrounded the fighting ring, thus allowing those sitting in the back rows a more than sufficient view of the action. Barca quickly estimated that there was seating for approximately 100 persons in the first row with more in consecutive line up. There were a total of five rows of seating of which most, if not all, appeared to be occupied. A refreshment area was located behind the top row of seats to one side of the arena complete with several bartenders and servers. The eyewitness crowd was made up of both men and women who appeared to be from every socio-economic strata with persons dressed in evening wear to individuals in worn jeans and soiled jackets. 

A slate board was secured high on one wall with a listing of the names of the night’s scheduled participants with the winners of the matches written out in ever-narrowing order. While betting odds for the fights were not listed, Barca could hear conversations being conducted throughout the crowd with plenty of money exchanging hands. A short distance from where Barca had found a seat were a small group of persons, engaged in animated debate about the merits of two of the fighters. One was called Omar and the other Auctus. Their match was scheduled second to the last of the evening with the winner going up against the previous week’s victor. From what Barca could discern from the conversation, significant amounts of money had been bet on the fighter Auctus to win. Barca decided to stay and watch the prelude fights so that he could see why these two fighters solicited such passion (and money) among the spectators.

While Barca was waiting for the remaining bouts to come to fruition, his eyes were caught in the gaze of another man some distance across the room. The man was extremely well built and, from what Barca could tell, possibly four inches shorter than Barca in height. But that was not what drew Barca’s attention to the man. It was his eyes and the beatific smile that graced his face while he gazed at Barca, the warmest grey eyes Barca had ever seen graced a face of slightly chiseled features and sandy blonde hair. The man was indeed a sight, too rugged to be beautiful but surely handsome and engaging. The boldness of his unwavering gaze caused Barca’s heart rate to increase more than a slight amount. Barca found himself smiling back and dipping his head slightly in return. Then the man turned and was gone. Barca found himself feeling a twinge of disappointment once the grey-eyed man had left. He would have liked to said hello and engaged in conversation and, if things went well, possibly exchange numbers. 

As short time later as Barca was taking copious notes about his observations and waiting for the next event to begin he looked up to find a server standing next to him attempting to get his attention. 

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” Barca asked the server. 

The young woman replied “I have a message for you” as she extended her hand which held a folded piece of paper.  
Barca gave the server a slightly bemused grin and took the note from her hand. 

After Barca had read the note he asked “Are you certain that this is meant for me?”

The server smiled and gestured affirmation “Oh yes, sir. You were described perfectly. There is no mistake.” Barca gave the young woman a tip, a smile and thanked her. 

Once the server had left Barca read the note again. “Meet me by the front entrance 20 minutes after the last fight. You have overwhelmed my curiosity.” Barca’s curiosity was now sparked as well over who had extended such an invitation. This was a person who was confident enough in themselves not to have their ego bruised if they found themselves alone. This was also a person who was bold enough to believe such an invitation would solicit enough curiosity to get the desired response. Barca immediately concluded that he would wait for the author of the Note following the last bout of the evening.

Barca watched the matches leading up to the final two fights with only general interest, paying the majority of his attention to observing the individual spectators. When the contestants of the next to last bout had entered the arena Barca was a bit surprised. One of the fighters was the man with the warm grey eyes. Barca smiled to himself as he admired the handsome torso now sans clothing. Both fighters presented well defined and powerful looking bodies and were similar in height so they appeared to be well matched. Barca leaned in just a bit closer placing his notebook and pen aside as he began to enjoy the anticipation of the upcoming battle. 

And a battle it was. Both men were surprisingly fast for persons of such mass and power. They both appeared to be experienced and intelligent as their moves demonstrated battle strategy. Barca found himself silently cheering for “grey eyes” to win. It looked like “grey-eyes” might just have the upper hand when his foot slipped in a small puddle of sweat and blood. That brief second of being off-balance gave his capable opponent the opportunity needed and “grey eyes” was suddenly face down on the mat with his arms pulled behind and pinned to his back. The gong rang and the other fighter raised his arms in victory. Moans of defeat peppered the crowd and Barca found that he was feeling in agreement. Barca asked one of the less than jubilant spectators close at hand the name of the winner. 

“Omar won. It never would have happened if O’Keeffe kept the ring in proper condition. Auctus should have won; he out-witted Omar all the way!” the disappointed fan extolled. Barca gave him a complacent smile and thanked him for the information. So “grey-eyes” was the fighter called Auctus; Barca thought “Such an intelligent face for someone who engages in bare-knuckles fighting.” His thoughts continued “Now that is someone who I would be interested in speaking with; there appears to be a dichotomy of opposing traits that would be interesting to sort through.”

The crowd had become increasingly more boisterous as the night progressed, and more inebriated as well. Barca found that he was not really interested in watching the last fight so he made his way out from the arena and back up the winding staircase having decided to get a quiet drink while he waited to meet the author of the Note. With all of the action remaining downstairs, Barca easily found a small unoccupied booth in the upper bar. He checked to make certain that the table wasn’t bolted to the floor before he sat down – tables and seats that don’t move make it difficult for person’s of Barca’s height to be comfortable. Barca pulled out his notebook and resumed making observational notes while he nursed his Carling Black Label and he waited for the conclusion of the final fight. 

A shadow cast across the table causing Barca to look up. Auctus was standing next to his table, eyes mischievous and smile engaging. “Can I join you?” Auctus inquired. Barca, feeling pleasantly surprised at the appearance of the man with the warm grey eyes, answered with a smile of his own. Then he remembered the Note.

“Please join me but I can’t stay long. I’m meeting someone after the last fight.” Barca’s invitation was sincere but edged with a hint of disappointment at having to cut his time with Auctus short. 

“I think that I can get you to stay awhile. You might say that you have overwhelmed my curiosity” Auctus grinned in reply, gesturing to the empty space next to Barca as inquiry for permission to sit. Barca’s eyes reflected a momentary flash of surprise then he slid the table as close as it would go toward the opposing seating to provide sufficient space for Auctus to slide in next to him. 

“Can I correctly surmise that you are as direct as I am?” Auctus inquired after settling into the booth, placing his drink on the table and cupping the base of the bottle lightly. Barca could see bruises from the fight angry and red on the wide broad hands. 

“In what respect are you referring?” Barca responded, wondering if the conversation was going directly to a sexual proposition or would it venture into a more social direction.

“Of course you know that I am attracted to you, as I am guessing the attraction is reciprocated on your part as well” Auctus replied as he turned his body to face Barcus head on. “You have overwhelmed my curiosity though. A man of your formidable stature and you did not enter a competition that I suspect you could have won” Auctus said as his eyes began to roam over Barca’s face and body. Then Auctus continued “With your physical beauty there is a confidence without conceit, a certain serenity that radiates from you. You have set my radar off in so many directions.” Auctus placed his hand lightly on Barca’s forearm and waited Barca’s response.

Barca allowed a slight smile to grace his face as he took in the appearance of the man sitting beside him. Barca could smell the pheromones emanating from his companion and they were delicious; while Barca also saw confidence in the man it was the warmth reflected in the grey eyes that was pulling him in. Barca spoke in a clear, low voice without moving his gaze from Auctus.

“We both want this to be sexual but I am not inclined for this to be a ‘come then go’ thing when it’s in reference to you.” Barca reciprocated Auctus’ touch by placing his hand over the one Auctus had positioned on his arm. “So tell me what you want. Do you want this to remain anonymous and a one-time thing?” Barca asked.

Auctus felt the warmth of Barca’s skin through the sleeve of his shirt. He fought the urge to place his hand on the beautiful warrior’s chest to feel the heart beat. “Make no mistake about it, I do want sex….God you are magnificent to look at and I can only imagine….” Auctus breathed out the words as if they were almost a prayer. Then Auctus continued with his own voice low and husky “But I want more than just sex with you as well.” Barca let his fingers gently stroke Auctus’ skin, caressing the bruises with gentleness. 

“In that case then my name is Barca Vanarnum. I just moved back to the area from Nebraska. I’m at UB. I have an early class and really need to get back and transcribe my notes from tonight but I’m free this weekend if you want to get together.” Barca released Auctus’ hand and retrieved his notebook. Finding a blank page he wrote down his name and phone numbers for his office and his apartment then handed the paper to Auctus.

Barca chuckled at Auctus and said “Hey I don’t even know your last name.” Auctus reached across Barca and gestured for permission to use Barca’s notebook and pen. 

As he wrote he said “The name is Auctus Odontorio. I work in the Ornithology Department at the Natural History Museum so we work not too far from one another. I’m in the middle of a research project on bird migration patterns and have some sites I have to check Saturday morning. If you’d like to join me it will only take a few hours then I will be free the rest of the weekend too.” 

Barca thought to himself “Here is a bare-knuckle fighter who is doing ornithological research at the Natural History Museum. Now it’s my radar has been set off in several directions.” 

Barca answered Auctus “Call me tomorrow anytime after 2pm. I should be in the office until 6 or so. We can work out the details then, Okay?” Auctus’ smile was radiant – that is if a guy this big and masculine can have a radiant smile.

Auctus pushed the remainder of his beer aside. “I’m going to get going. I need a good soak to get the kinks out before work in the morning. If you’re leaving I’ll walk out with you, that is if you don’t mind.” Barca smiled and finished off his Black Label. 

“I’m leaving too. Sure, let’s walk together” Barca responded and followed Auctus sliding across the booth bench. In doing so, their thighs touched and they shot each other quick looks.

“The sex thing is gonna happen pretty quickly” Barca thought as he watched the jeans hug a round ass and firm thighs as Auctus stood up. From the lustful look on Auctus’ face Barca was certain that the same thoughts were going through Auctus’ mind. They walked toward the door, waiving goodbye to the bartender as they made their way out. 

Barca was parked behind the building several rows back. Auctus walked with his hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans, chatting with Barca about meaningless things such as the color of a particular car or the temperature of the air. When they had reached Barca’s car they stood awkwardly for a moment. 

“I want to kiss you” Auctus said but what he really wanted was every inch of his body pressed against Barca’s.

Barca reached out, fisted the fabric of Auctus’ shirt and pulled him in. He pressed Auctus tightly against the doorframe as his mouth found the other. The kiss was urgent and hungry and almost bruising. Hands were everywhere, searching out muscles and form. Hips ground against one another and moans escaped breathless lips. 

“God. I don’t think that I’ve ever gotten hard this fast in my entire life, not even when I was a hormonal kid” Auctus gasped into Barca’s neck when they had finally broken apart in search of air. Barca chuckled deep in his chest. 

“I know what you mean” Barca said as he pressed his firm erection against Auctus’ hip. “But we are not doing this, not tonight at least” he continued with his lips pressed against Auctus’ neck tasting the warm skin.

Auctus groaned at Barca’s ministrations. “If we’re not doing this tonight, then you need to step away and let me go. Right now I would gladly fuck in your car like we were 16years old again and, honestly, I’d much rather have privacy and more space than a car seat” Auctus replied with more than a hint of torment lacing through in his voice.

Barca stepped back allowing space to form between them. “You’re right. Enough. You will call me when you have time tomorrow and we’ll make plans for Saturday?” Barca said as he rested his forehead against Auctus’ and continued to will himself calm. Auctus placed his hands gently on Barca’s hips and slid his body out from between Barca and the car. 

Once he was free Auctus reached up and cupped the back of Barca’s head, kissed him one last time and said “until Saturday.”

 

To Be Continued. . . . .


End file.
